


Ugh, Peasant

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sassy Louis, Smut, blowjob, peasant!harry, sassy queen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest typową sassy queen. Rozpieszczonym bachorem, mającym dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i matkę, która by odbudować ich “relacje” zabiera go na wieś.</p><p>Louis nienawidzi wsi, ale to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy matka grozi mu zablokowaniem kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ach jest i prolog!

Louis był niezaprzeczalnie wkurwiony. I nie, wcale nie dlatego, że upadł w samolocie, kiedy były turbulencje. Dobra, może to też się przyczyniło do jego wkurwienia, ale główny powód był inny.

Jego pieprzona matka, która nie interesowała się nim od, Bóg wie jakiego czasu, ubzdurała sobie, że “naprawi” ich relacje. No cóż, tym sposobem chyba tylko je pogorszyła.

Otóż, jego kochana mamusia, postanowiła, że wyjadą na wieś, do jej dobrej przyjaciółki ze szkoły. Co prawda, bywał tam, kiedy był mały, ale od piątego roku życia to się zmieniło.

Skoro jego matka się nim nie interesowała, to dlaczego miałby z nią gdziekolwiek jeździć, co? Heloł, przecież on nie pracuje w jakiejś akcji charytatywnej, czy coś.

Do tego, kiedy powiedział jej, że nigdzie z nią nie jedzie, ona wyjechała z tym, że zablokuje mu wszystkie karty! Czy ta kobieta już doszczętnie zwariowała?! To był jej sposób na odbudowanie relacji?!

Louis prychnął, zaciskając usta, gdy wspomnienia jego i Jay (tak, Jay, przestał ją nazywać matką, już dawno temu) kłócących się wleciały do jego głowy. Na szczęście, Niall i Zayn też przyjadą, gdyż zastrzegł, że bez nich nic nie zrobi.

Ha, przynajmniej będzie miał jakieś wsparcie, gdy ci wieśniacy będą zbyt natarczywi.

Do tego, ominie go masaż z Dante, który jest światowej klasy masażystą. Czy ona nie wie, jak trudno dostać się do jego grafiku?!

\- Możesz przestać się dąsać, Lou? Chciałam spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, to wszystko. - Jay, odezwała się, prowadząc ich czarnego Range Rover’a.

Szatyn tylko mocniej zacisnął usta, dociskając czoło do chłodnej szyby, może ciśnienie mu spadnie. Dlaczego ta kobieta uprzykrzała mu życie, co?

Poza tym, miał tylko dwie trzy godziny na spakowanie się, nie wziął nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, czego potrzebował. Będzie musiał jechać do miasta i kupić to wszystko, kurwa.

\- Mam w dupie, co chciałaś. Nawet nie pytałaś mnie o zdanie. - warknął, wyjmując z kieszeni iPhona i słuchawki, po czym zakładając je na uszy i włączając muzykę.

Miał dość tej kobiety!

Muzyka koiła jego nerwy. Przymknął oczy, a po chwili odpłynął.

***

\- Louis, kochanie, obudź się, już jesteśmy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i odsunął głowę jak najdalej od dźwięku głosu swojej matki.

\- Jay, może niech sobie śpi. Harry zaniesie go do jego sypialni. Na pewno jest zmęczony po podróży. - spokojny, kobiecy głos oznajmił, na co Louis cały się spiął. Kim, do cholery jest Harry?

Po chwili poczuł zapach tanich perfum i trochę, jakby… pot? Ble… Coś dotknęło jego nogi i wtedy zerwał się za swojego miejsca w samochodzie, odsuwając w jego głąb.

\- Nigdy. Mnie. Nie. Dotykaj. - warknął, oplatając ramionami swój brzuch, jakby chciał się ochronić. Jeszcze dostanie jakiejś zarazy, czy coś.

\- Louis! - Jay zawołała, marszcząc brwi. - Zachowuj się, Harry chciał dobrze.

Szatyn odetchnął głęboko, wzdrygając się i mocniej ściskając swój brzuch. - Jeśli chce dobrze, to niech mnie nie dotyka.

Jay pokręciła głową, posyłając kędzierzawemu chłopcu, (którego Louis wcześniej nie zauważył, a który musiał być Harry’m) przepraszające spojrzenie. Chłopak był wysoki, Louis mógł to stwierdzić, nie wychodząc z samochodu, miał burzę czekoladowych loków, a na niej zamszowy kapelusz.

Kto nosi zamszowe kapelusze w dzisiejszych czasach? Czy on w ogóle wie, co to jest moda?

Koszula opinała jego wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową, co Louis mógł zauważyć, gdyż chłopak zapiął ją tylko na kilka guzików. Czarne, poobdzierane i wytarte rurki przylegały do jego długich, chudych nóg. Tak, prawdopodobnie miał niezłe ciało, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był wieśniakiem, a Louis ich nie toleruje.

Są brudni, śmierdzą i robią ohydne rzeczy, jak na przykład… zbieranie końskich kup. Ohyda!

Kiedy zobaczył jego budy, niemalże jęknął. Zdarte, podziurawione czarne konwersy. Masakra.

\- W porządku, pewnie jest zestresowany. - loczek powiedział, uśmiechając się do jego matki.

Louis warknął, wychodząc z samochodu i rozglądając się.

Pole.

Pole

Stajnia.

Dom.

Zaraz, to nie był dom, to była ruina.

Cały dom (ruina) był drewniany. Ganek, dach (jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nie przepuszczał wody deszczowej?), ściany, wszystko.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi i skupiając swój wzrok na Jay.

\- To jest dom Anne i Harry’ego, którzy nas goszczą, Lou. Nie pamiętasz? Bywaliśmy tu już wcześniej. - Jay powiedziała, delikatnym głosem, do którego Louis nie przywykł, powodując kłótnie w domu.

\- Myślałem, że go odświeżyli, czy coś. - prychnął, przeciągając się. - Zaraz, co?! Będziemy tam mieszkać?!

Jay zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. - Zachowuj się, Louis. Jesteś niemiły. Anne i Harry przyjmują nas i twoich przyjaciół pod swój dach, a ty jeszcze wybrzydzasz. - Jay warknęła, mrużąc oczy.

\- Jaja sobie robisz?! Nie chciałem nigdzie jechać! Zmusiłaś mnie! - Louis krzyknął, wymachując dłonią. - Założę się, że są tam robaki, pająki i inne rzeczy! Nie zamie…

\- Co się dzieje, LouLou? - spokojny, głęboki głos, jego przyjaciela koi nerwy Louis’a.

Szatyn odwrócił się w stronę głosu i gdy tylko zobaczył dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, która leciała innym samolotem, tak a propos, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie ulgi.

\- Niall. - jęknął, gdy blondyn i Zayn stanęli po obu jego stronach. - Zabierzcie mnie stąd.

Mulat uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego. - Dlaczego? Jesteś tu od niecałych pięciu minut.

Louis zmrużył na niego oczy i tupnął nogą, trzepiąc go w ramię. - Nie denerwuj mnie, nie zamierzam spać z pająkami w jednym łóżku!

\- Aww Lou, kocham, kiedy robisz z siebie księżniczkę. To takie urocze. - Zayn zagruchał, obejmując przyjaciela w pasie.

\- Spieprzaj, nie jestem księżniczką i mówię poważnie. - Louis warknął, próbując odepchnąć od siebie mulata.

\- Jesteś, skarbie, poza tym, ja i Ni zamierzamy być twoimi rycerzami i cię obronić, wiesz? Nie martw się, załatwimy wszystkie komary, pająki i inne owady gazetą z grubą okładką. - Zayn zaśmiał się cicho, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

\- Ciekawe, jak? I nie jestem księżniczką… Puść mnie, do cholery!

Niall uśmiechnął się do Zayn’a przez ramię Louia’a i mrugnął, klepiąc szatyna po pośladkach.

\- Niall! - Louis zawołał, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

Zayn naprawdę ma niezły ubaw z niego. Pff, Louis jest najlepszą sassy queen.

\- LouLou, nie rozumiem z czym masz problem, będzie fajnie. Spójrz, ja, ty i Niall w jednym łóżku. Będzie ci cieplej. I zabijemy wszystkie robaki, które się do ciebie zbliżą chociażby na metr. - Niall wymruczał do ucha szatyna, który westchnął i zawiną swoje ramiona dookoła ramion Zayn’a.

\- Nie lubię wsi. - burczy, układając mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Wiem, ale ja i Niall sprawimy, że będzie o wiele zabawniejsza, wiesz? Poza tym, sądzę, że Harry to fajny gość. W twoim typie.

Louis otworzył szeroko usta i odepchnął mulata od siebie. - Chyba sobie żartujesz!

Zayn zaśmiał się głośno razem z Niall’em, który stanął obok niego, przyglądając się Louis’owi.

\- Jesteś cholernie uroczy, Lou. - Niall mruknął.

Szatyn westchnął głośno i podszedł do bagażnika z którego wyciągnął swoje zielone walizki.

\- Po co ci tego tyle, Loueh? - Niall zapytał, obejmując szatyna od tyłu.

Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej uparcie wyciąga swoje walizki. O po prostu ma dość wszystkiego, a Niall i Zayn jeszcze robią sobie z niego jaja.

\- Hej, Lou? Nie gniewaj się, wiesz, że cię kochamy, tak? - Zayn podszedł do niego cmokając w policzek.

\- I wy nazywacie mnie gejowskim, kiedy przymilacie się do mnie bardziej, niż ja do was. - Louis prychnął a na jego twarzy rozkwitł uroczy uśmiech.

Zaun zachichotał razem z Niall’em, po czym sięgnął po walizki Louis’a. - Kurwa, Louis, to jest ciężkie, coś ty tam spakował… wszystkie swoje kosmetyki?

\- Właściwie to nie, tylko te najpotrzebniejsze. Wiesz, kremy, płyny do mycia ciała o różnych zapachach w tym dla was, ponieważ zawsze śmierdzicie. - Szatyn zaczął wyliczać na palcach, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu. - Papierosy, dla ciebie, trochę słodyczy da Niall’a, mydło, szampony, lakier do włosów i pianka. Maszynki do golenia, dezodoranty, trochę czystej, źródlanej wody, pasty do mycia zębów, trzy szczoteczki, płyn do pielęgnacji włosów od L’OREAL, słuchawki, dwa tablety, laptopa, kolczyki do wargi…

\- Masz przekutą wargę?! - Jay zawołała, ale Louis ją zignorował, wymieniając dalej.

\- …kilka ręczników, proszek do zwiększenia objętości włosów, gitarę, farbę do włosów od Schwarzkopf. Prawdopodobnie zabrałem kilka książek, ale nie mam pewności. Zeszyt od piosenek, wiecie, ten z czerwoną okładką, długopisy, ołówki, temperówkę, kredki, pastele, pióro, blok rysunkowy, ładowarkę, właściwie dwie, na wszelki wypadek, koce…

\- Louis.

\- …płyn do mycia naczyń, chusteczki suche i wilgotne, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i soczewki…

\- Louis, skarbie.

\- …encyklopedię medyczną, latarki…

\- Louis, kochanie, spójrz na mnie. - Zayn zachichotał, podchodząc do szatyna i układając dłonie na jego ramionach. - Pomijając fakt, że to było pytanie retoryczne; Jak udało ci się spakować to szybko w trzy godziny i po co ci to wszystko?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, wydymając wargę. - Kurs, szybkiego pakowania po coś mi był, co nie? Poza tym, wy zawsze czegoś zapominacie i chciałem tylko być ubezpieczony. A nie, że będziecie używać mojej szczoteczki do zębów, tak jak ostatnio…

\- Nie powinno ci to przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza, że cały czas wymieniamy się śliną. - Niall zauważył chichocząc obok nich.

\- Zresztą, założę się, że żadne z was nie wzięło połowy z tego, co jest nam potrzebne do przeżycia. - Louis burknął, ignorując uwagę blondyna.

\- Louis, to nie jest jakaś dżungla, nie będziemy walczyć o przeżycie. - Zayn wymruczał, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Wiem, ja po prostu… - westchnął ciężko. - Ominie mnie najlepszy masaż w całym życiu… - jęknął.

Niall zachichotał, pochodząc do nich i przyłączył się do grupowego uścisku.

\- Myślę, że możemy coś na to poradzić…

Louis wywrócił oczami, jednak oddał uścisk Niall’a, cmokając go w szyję, a później zorientował się, że nie są sami i oderwał się od przyjaciół, chwytając najlżejszą walizkę i ruszył w stronę rudery w której będzie musiał mieszkać.

\- Okej, może nie będzie tak źle, chodźmy.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Rozdział pierwszy już gotowy!

Louis obudził się z czymś łaskoczącym jego nos. I, okej, z jednej strony nie było to złe, ale z drugiej... chciał spać. Tak, więc otworzył oczy i to, co ujrzał, nie było tym, co chciał ujrzeć.

Miał zamiar nakrzyczeć na Zayn'a lub Niall'a, za zaburzanie jego snu, ale zaczął krzyczeć z innego powodu. Jego gardło bolało, ale dalej krzyczał (piszczał), wyskakując z łóżka, na ciemną, drewnianą podłogę. Słyszał ciężkie, szybkie kroki i skrzypiące schody.

Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na łóżko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Louis? - Ciepły, głos Niall'a dotarł do jego uszu.

\- Obiecaliście. - mruknął oskarżająco, oddychając ciężko.

Nie widział tego, ale czuł, że Niall zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale, co?

Szatyn zacisnął usta, opuszczając dłonie i spoglądając na niego. Obok niego stał również Zayn, Harry-głupi-wieśniak oraz jego mama i Jay.

\- Powiedz, mi, kochany Niallerku... - Louis zaczął, słodkim tonem. - Co. To. Gówno. Robi. Na. Mojej. Poduszce?!

Wszyscy, oprócz Louis'a spojrzeli na łóżko i poduszkę, na której spał Louis.

Na białym puchu chodził sobie maleńki, czarny pajączek.

Zayn zacisnął usta, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- Czy to jest dla ciebie zabawne? Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który obiecał mi, że...

\- Ale to jest mały pajączek Lou... - Zayn zachichotał, przerywając mu.

\- Mam gdzieś, co to jest, wiesz?! Mogło mnie ugryźć i mógłbym umrzeć! - warknął, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

Niall uniósł brwi, również się śmiejąc. - Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz, Loueh? To nie jest jakaś tarantula, czy coś...

\- Ale to jest pająk! A pająki mają jad! - Louis krzyknął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Właściwie, to jest pajęczak, nie ma ośmiu odnóży. - Wtrącił się Harry.

Louis posłał mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że każdy normalny człowiek, już dawno wyszedłby z pokoju.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że posiada jad. - wysyczał przez zęby.

\- Tak, ale tylko trzy procent pajęczaków posiada jad szkodliwy dla człowieka. - Chłopak mruknął, ignorując jego twarde spojrzenie i podszedł do łóżka, biorąc pająka (pajęczaka) na dłoń. - Ten maluszek należy do pozostałych dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu.

Louis spoglądał z obrzydzeniem, jak loczek uśmiecha się w stronę pająka.

\- Chyba zwymiotuję. - mruknął odwracając się w stronę okna. Otworzył je (z ledwością, gdyż okno było zardzewiałe) i wychylił głowę.

Praktycznie widział przed oczami, jak Niall i Zayn kręcą głowami z politowaniem.

\- Nawet nie radzę wam się odzywać. - uciął, wiedząc, że któryś z nich otwiera swoją japę.

\- Lou, kochanie, ubierz się i zejdź na śniadanie. - Jay zaproponowała, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

Szatyn myślał, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Kurwa, nie dość, że miał pająka na twarzy, to jeszcze ma jeść z kimś, kto trzymał tego pająka w dłoni?! Czy ją do reszty pojebało?!

Odwrócił się i zlustrował ją spojrzeniem. - Czy ty myślisz, że po czymś takim, mam ochotę jeść? - wysyczał.

\- Louis. - Zayn powiedział ostrzegawczo.

\- Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak on mógł wziąć to do ręki to jest...

\- Louis. - Niall warknął.

\- ... okropne i obleśne i..

\- Kurwa, Louis, zamknij się! - Zayn krzyknął, ale Louis tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Pff, sam się zamknij, Zayn. Obiecaliście, że coś takiego się nie stanie i co to ma być? Miałem go na twarzy! Na twarzy! Czy ty, kurwa rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Mógł mnie ugryźć w twarz! - Szatyn zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ciskając piorunami w swoich przyjaciół.

Zayn przewrócił oczami, a Niall pokręcił głową.

\- I dobra, on może nie miał jadu, jak ten Pan Mądrala powiedział, ale mógł mnie ugryźć i to wciąż by bolało!

Niall westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz. - Dobra mam dość, Zayn. Weź mu coś powiedz, bo zaraz mu spuszczę lanie.

Zayn spojrzał na niego i wywrócił oczami (ponownie). - Lou, kochanie, czy możesz po prostu ubrać się i...

\- Czy nie wyraziłem się dość jasno?! - Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. - Ten pająk mógł mnie skrzywdzić, a wy macie to gdzieś?

\- Zayn... - Niall jęknął.

Zayn chciał przewrócić oczami, ale stwierdził, że zrobił to już wystarczająco dużo razy w ciągu kilku minut.

\- Okej, więc po pierwsze; nie, nie mamy tego gdzieś, LouLou. - Zayn zaczął, patrząc prosto w błękitne tęczówki przyjaciela. - Po drugie; Zaczynasz przesadzać.

Louis patrzył na niego przez dłużą chwilę, nie odzywając się, po czym w końcu oznajmił; - Mam dość, nie będę spał z pająkami. Mógł mnie ugryźć a wtedy...

Niall nie wytrzymał, praktycznie do niego podbiegając i przyciskając usta do jego ucha. - Jeszcze słowo, a zrobię ci celibat na trzy miesiące. - wyszeptał, uśmiechając się, jak policzki Louis'a się zaczerwieniły, a jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. - Wiesz, że cię kocham, Lou, ale przestań zachowywać się jak księżniczka, bo...

\- Niall, myślę, że wystarczy. - Zayn oznajmił, kręcąc głową i podchodząc do nich. - Przestań, tylko go zawstydzasz. - szepnął nachylając się do niego.

\- Zayn, on wszystkich obraża, tak nie może być, jeszcze kogoś zrani. - Niall mruknął, wydymając wargi.

\- Jestem pewien, że Louis będzie spokojniejszy, jeśli wszyscy wyjdą, bez obrazy. - Zayn odwrócił się z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Um, w porządku. - Jay mruknęła, wychodząc z pokoju razem z Anne i jej synem, który nadal trzymał pająka w dłoni, a jego głowa była zwieszona.

\- Louis, sprawiłeś mu przykrość. - Zayn westchnął, kiedy wszyscy wyszli.

\- Widziałeś, jak miał zwieszoną głowę? - Niall dodał, zakładając dłonie na biodrach. - Gdyby ktoś zachowywał się tak do ciebie, też byłoby ci przykro, prawda?

Louis prychnął, odtrącając przyjaciół i podchodząc do swoich zielonych walizek. - Jakby nikt mnie tak nie traktował.

\- Louis, to nie znaczy, że ty też powinieneś to robić. - Zayn podszedł do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Zwłaszcza ty powinieneś wiedzieć, jak to jest i nie powinieneś robić tego innym.

\- On jest wieśniakiem, Zayn. Sprząta kupy po koniach i inne gorsze rzeczy. Wziął pieprzonego pająka do ręki! - Louis warknął.

\- Louis, przestań, dobrze? Ten chłopak jest naprawdę w porządku, nie musisz go lubić, ale bądź przynajmniej miły, proszę. - Niall szepnął, obejmując go w pasie. - I to, że ktoś mieszka na wsi, nie znaczy, że jest wieśniakiem.

\- Słoma mu wystawała z butów. - Louis zaświergotał.

\- A tobie zaraz będzie wystawało co innego. - Zayn zachichotał, przytulając się do przyjaciół.

\- Teraz, ubierz się, zejdź na śniadanie i staraj się być miły. - Niall wymruczał mu do ucha.

\- A buziak? - Louis przypomniał, wydymając wargi, gdy jego przyjaciele skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

Zayn podszedł pierwszy, uśmiechając się szeroko i cmoknął go w usta. Niall przez chwilę mu się przypatrywał, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś sobie, ale dam ci buziaka... - Niall westchnął ciężko, nachylając się i przyciskając swoje usta na krótko do ust Louis'a. - I oczekuję poprawy. - dodał. Cmoknął go jeszcze w policzek po czym razem z Zayn'em wyszli z pokoju (o ile można było tak to nazwać.

Dom był prawie tak samo zrujnowany w środku, jak i na zewnątrz. Stare ramki ze zdjęciami były porozwieszane po pokoju. Drewniane, skrzypiące łóżko stało przy ścianie, po lewej stronie od wejścia do pokoju. Po prawej stronie łóżka były dwa dosyć duże okna a na przeciwko niego stała szafa i walizki.

Schody skrzypiały, drzwi skrzypiały, łózko skrzypiało, okna skrzypiały, podłoga skrzypiała, Louis naprawdę był ciekawy, czy w tym domu jest coś, co nie skrzypi.

Szybko zdjął z siebie jedwabną, brązową piżamę i wsunął na biodra białe bokserki od Calvina Kleina. Włożył czarne, obcisłe rurki i biało-czerwoną koszulkę z numerem 17. Westchnął, wiedząc, że nawet nie będzie próbował skorzystać z tej okropnej toalety, więc popsikał się dezodorantem i perfumami, po czym wsunął na stopy czarne Vans'y. Wyjął z jednej z zielonych toreb zestaw kremów i kosmetyki.

Wyciągnął jeszcze lusterko podręczne i ułożył włosy, po czym posmarował się kremami i nałożył tonik na "syfy", jak to nazywał Zayn. Przed zejściem do "kuchni", która wyglądała niewiele lepiej niż ten pokój, obejrzał się jeszcze kilka razy w lustrze.

Kiedy schodził schody głośno skrzypiały, a on w duchu przeklinał, nienawidził tego dźwięku.

\- Mrau... - Zayn mruknął, kiedy Louis pojawił się w drzwiach kuchnio-jadalni.

Szatyn przewrócił oczami, rozglądając się po pokoju.

Zayn i Niall siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, obok blondyna siedział ten, jak mu tam? Garry? Harry? Tak, chyba to drugie. Anne i Jay opierały się o blat kuchenny z kawami w dłoniach.

\- Ktoś tu dzisiaj ma humorki... - Niall zachichotał. - PMS* znowu atakuje?

Zayn prychnął a Jay zachichotała. Harry zakrył sobie usta dłonią i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Louis zmrużył oczy. - Niall, kochanie, to nie ja potrzebuję podpasek, kiedy moczę łóżko.

Twarzy blondyna natychmiast zmieniła kolor na różowy. Szatyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, oblizując wargi.

\- Byłem wtedy chory, a ty i Zayn to wykorzystaliście... - Niall mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.

-Taaa, to było niezłe. - Zayn zaśmiał się, klepiąc swoje kolano i czekając, aż Louis przestanie się boczyć i na nim usiądzie. - Pamiętam, że wtedy w ogóle nie kontaktowałeś. Miałeś straszliwą gorączkę. Ile miał stopni, Lou?

Szatyn zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym powiedział; - Jakieś czterdzieści. - I podszedł do mulata, siadając na jego udzie. - Był wtedy bardzo chory, Zayn, nie powinniśmy byli tego robić, szczerze mówiąc. - dodał.

\- Wolałbyś zmieniać mu co chwilę pościel? - zapytał, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, masz rację, nie zniósł bym tego. - skinął głową po dłuższej chwili.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Ale mogliśmy dać mu pieluchę, a nie podpaski... - Szatyn zastanowił się, spoglądając na zawstydzonego przyjaciela.

\- Możecie się zamknąć, zaraz ja wywalę jakieś wasze upokarzające rzeczy. - Niall jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Louis zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Zayn uśmiechnął się czule i cmoknął go w policzek, a Niall podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- Ktoś tutaj zrzuca skorupę... - Zayn zaświergotał.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta. - Jaką skorupę? O czym ty mówisz? Posmarowałem się dzisiaj kremem...

\- No i powrót księżniczki. - Niall mruknął.

Szatyn prychnął, zarzucając ramię na ramiona mulata i delikatnie gładząc szyję.

\- Spadaj, Ni.

\- Och, tak, jak ty, kiedy wszedłeś na nadłamaną gałąź? - Blondyn poprawił się na miejscu, unosząc brwi. - Mówiłem ci, że się złamie, ale ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Hej! To nie jest prawda! - Louis burknął, wskazując na niego palcem. - Czasem cię słucham.

Niall prychnął, łapiąc iluzję, po czym kontynuował. - Ta gałąź była za cienka na twój ciężar...

\- I nadłamana. - Zayn dodał, chichocząc.

\- Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jestem gruby? - Louis zmrużył oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Och, Louis, nie chodzi mi o to. Jesteś idealny, ale wiesz co mam na myśli. Ona naprawdę była cienka... - Niall wytłumaczył, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Dobra, miałeś wtedy rację, ale i tak masz minusa za to, że powiedziałeś, że jestem gruby. - Louis oznajmił, unosząc podbródek.

Niall przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Zayn'a, który robił to samo.

***

Po śniadaniu wszyscy wyszli na "taras", który był gankiem. Usiedli na brudnej drewnianej ławeczce i popijali herbatę.

Louis stał, przez chwilę przyglądając się miejscu, na którym miał usiąść, ale Niall uratował go przed tym, wciągając na swoje kolana.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się zadowolony i złożył ciepłego całusa na jego policzku.

\- Kocham cię. - mruknął, chichocząc, kiedy Niall przewrócił oczami.

Zayn również zachichotał, całując ich obu w policzki.

\- Mamo, czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli Liam wpadnie? - loczek zapytał, spoglądając na swoją matkę.

\- Oczywiście, Liam jest tutaj zawsze mile widziany. - Anne uśmiechnęła się do niego, czochrając powykręcane na wszystkie strony loki.

Louis położył głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela, wdychając jego zapach i natychmiast zmarszczył nos.

\- Śmierdzisz. - stwierdził.

\- Ty też. - blondyn odparł.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

\- Zayn, Niall powiedział, że śmierdzę, powiedz mu coś. - Louis burknął spoglądając na mulata, który zaciskał usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. Kochał te momenty, w których Louis się tak zachowywał. To było cholernie słodkie.

\- Niall... - zaczął, a blondyn na niego spojrzał. - mówię ci coś.

Na ustach irlandczyka pojawił się uśmiech, a Louis westchnął cicho.

\- Jesteście okropni. Wcale nie śmierdzę.

Niall zachichotał. - Tak, śmierdzisz.

\- Nie śmierdzę. - warknął, ale wyszedł z tego bardziej jęk. - Zayn, powąchaj mnie, czy ja śmierdzę?

Szatyn nachylił się do mulata, który zaciągnął się jego zapachem.

\- Właściwie, to sądzę, że użyłeś za dużo perfum... - oznajmił. - Ale nie, nie jest to odór, czy coś.

\- Za dużo? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Zawsze tyle psikam.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Och, skarbie, naprawdę pachniesz świetnie.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że za dużo...

\- Jezu, Lou... - Niall jęknął. - Wiesz, że on nie miał na myśli, że to źle, czy coś. Po prostu używaj tego mniej.

Louis wydął wargi, spoglądając na blondyna. - Czyli nie śmierdzę?

\- Nie... - Niall westchnął, przewracając oczami.

Z Louis'em nie dało się nie przewrócić oczami, on doprowadzał do szału.

\- W porządku, dobra odpowiedź, kochanie. - zaświergotał, uśmiechając się szeroko i wtulając w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Czy on mnie właśnie wyrolował? - Niall zapytał.

\- Yep. - Zayn skinął głową.

\- Liam! - Harry zawołał, wstając i odchodząc od stołu do jakiegoś szatyna o sarnich oczach.

\- Hej, Hazz!

Louis musiał przyznać, że nie wyglądał źle, ale i tak był wieśniakiem. Miał szelki, heloł, kto nosi szelki? Wieśniaki...

\- To są nasi goście. - Brunet oznajmił, po uściskaniu przyjaciela.

Liam posłał im szczery, szeroki uśmiech. - Dzień dobry, Anne.

\- To jest Jay. - Harry wskazał na mamę Louis'a, która podała dłoń obcemu szatynowi. - Zayn. - Mulat również podał dłoń chłopakowi. - Niall.

Louis mocniej uczepił się blondyna, chowając głowę w jego szyi.

Niall zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął jedną dłoń podając ją Liam'owi. Drugą zaś mocno obejmował szatyna.

\- A to jest... Louis. - Harry mruknął, przyciszonym tonem, mając nadzieję, że chłopak się przywita, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Miał rację.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. - Zayn szybko powiedział. - Jest po prostu nieufny.

Louis prychnął, w szyję Niall'a, który uszczypnął go w bok. Pisnął i podskoczył na jego kolanach, mrużąc oczy.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz, a skopie twój irlandzki tyłek... - zagroził, i pstryknął blondyna w ucho.

\- Przywitaj się, Lou. - Niall powiedział stanowczo.

\- Czy ty mi rozkazujesz? - zapytał, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, chcę po prostu, żebyś był kulturalny. - Niall oznajmił, wzdychając.

\- To brzmiało jak rozkaz.

\- Ale nim nie było.

\- Jednak tak brzmiało.

\- Louis, przestań.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi.

\- Nie rozkazuje.

\- Właśnie to robisz.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Chyba umiem rozróżniać ton głosu, a tamten był rozkazujący. - mruknął.

\- Chyba nie umiesz, skoro, uważasz, że taki był, a nie był. - Niall prawie warknął, zaciskając szczękę.

\- Był.

\- Nie był.

\- Kłamiesz.

Niall wziął głęboki wdech, przymykając powieki. - Zayn, jeśli zaraz mu czegoś nie powiesz, myślę, że wybuchnę.

\- Louis, uspokój się, bo Niall zaraz wybuchnie. - mulat zachichotał

\- Rozkazujesz mi? - Szatyn zacisnął usta, spoglądając na niego.

\- Tak, Lou, rozkazuję ci, żebyś zamknął się, wyciągnął dłoń i przywitał się z Liam'em.

Louis otworzył szeroko usta, i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Pieprz się. - powiedział, wstając. - Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać.

\- Louis... - Zayn westchnął.

\- Nigdy. - dodał, po czym wszedł do "domu" i pobiegł schodami na górę, siadając na jednej z walizek.

Nienawidził wsi. Sprawiała, że jego przyjaciele byli dla niego źli.

____________________________

*PMS – Zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego


	3. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, obiecałam rozdziały codziennie i jak na razie dotrzymuję słowa :)

\- Przepraszam, za niego. - Zayn mruknął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w miejscu, gdzie ostatni raz widział Louis'a.

\- Och, w porządku, nic się nie stało. - Liam uśmiechnął się ciepło, siadając obok Harry'ego na drewnianej ławce.

\- On przechodzi ciężki okres i...

\- Nie, Zayn. On nie ma prawa się tak zachowywać, choćby nie wiem, co. - Niall uciął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Niall, jak możesz tak mówić? W porządku, Louis cię zdenerwował, ale wiesz przez co przeszedł i powinieneś po prostu... - Zayn westchnął, marszcząc brwi.

\- Uszanować jego zachowanie? - blondyn prychnął, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Niall, on cierpi, okej? Wiesz to, nie rozumiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło.

\- Nic, po prostu powinien się zacząć zachowywać, normalnie, a nie jak pieprzona cio... - źrenice Niall'a się rozszerzyły, gdy uświadomił sobie, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś przemyśleć to, co chciałeś powiedzieć. - Zayn warknął, wstając i ruszając w stronę wejścia do domu. - Wybaczcie, ale pójdę sprawdzić, co z Lou.

Wszyscy, oprócz Niall'a pokiwali głowami, a blondyn wbił wzrok w swoje kolana.

\- Zayn, ja nie...

\- Jednak to zrobiłeś. - mulat uciął, po czym wszedł do środka domu, wbiegając po schodach i do pokoju, który zajmowali.

Louis siedział skulony na jednej z walizek, bazgrając coś w czerwonym zeszycie.

\- Lou...

Szatyn poderwał głowę do góry, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela, który przyglądał mu się ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hej, kociaku, przepraszam. - powiedział cicho, podchodząc do niego.

Louis westchnął cichutko, zamykając zeszyt i wstając z niewygodnych, swoją drogą, walizek.

\- W porządku. - mruknął, spoglądając w jego czekoladowo-złote tęczówki. - Czy Niall jest na mnie zły?

Mulat pokręcił głową, zgarniając go w swoje ramiona i prowadząc na łóżko.

\- Nie. Tam może być ich więcej. - Louis powiedział, odmawiając siedzenia na łóżku.

Zayn przez chwilę nie wiedział, o czym mówi jego przyjaciel, ale potem przypomniał sobie pobudkę Louis'a.

\- Och, nie ma. Obronię cię, jakby co. - zachichotał, popychając go na łóżko.

\- Wczoraj mówiłeś to samo. - szatyn burknął.

\- Zrzęda.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Zayn'a, który już zdążył się położyć.

\- Przepraszam za bycie taką...

\- Nawet nie waż się tego mówić. - Zayn warknął.

Louis skinął głową bo tak, jego przyjaciele nie lubili, kiedy obrażał sam siebie, wierząc w to, co mówi.

\- Ale trochę jestem niegrzeczny, co? - Louis poprawił się, kładąc dłonie na piersi Zayn'a, po czym układając na nich podbródek, tak, że miał doskonały widok na jego twarz.

\- Bardziej, jak niekulturalny i arogancki, ale tak.

Louis kopnął go lekko w piszczel, a Zayn zachichotał i nachylił się, żeby cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Dlaczego Niall z tobą nie przyszedł? - zapytał, wtulając się w zagłębienie szyi przyjaciela.

\- Stwierdziliśmy, że to by było niegrzeczne, gdybyśmy oboje poszli, więc on został. - Zayn odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.

\- O co się pokłóciliście? - Louis wyszeptał, sięgając dłonią do szyi przyjaciela i gładząc ją delikatnie.

\- Po prostu, wiesz Niall trochę się zdenerwował... - zaczął. - I powiedział kilka słów za dużo.

\- Obraził mnie?

\- Nie, kochanie, oczywiście, że nie.

\- Kłamiesz. - Louis podniósł głowę, a jego oczy się szkliły.

\- Kotku, nie przejmuj się, wiesz przecież, jak to jest, kiedy człowiek się zdenerwuje. Mówi rzeczy, których nie chce mówić. - Zayn zainterweniował, przyciskając usta do jego czoła i pocierając plecy.

\- Albo te, które leżą mu na sercu. - Louis dodał.

\- Ciii, kochanie. Sprawię, że zapomnisz, dobrze?

Louis skinął głową, wtulając się w jego ciało.

Tego wieczornego popołudnia Zayn sprawił, że Louis poczuł się kochany i... chciany.

***

Następny dzień był dosyć wkurzającym dniem, zdaniem Louis'a. Obudził się w łóżku z Niall'em i Zayn'em, czuwającymi przy nim (tak, Niall przyszedł do nich późnym wieczorem, skruszony. Przeprosił ich obu i obiecał poprawę), co było dobre, ale chyba tylko to było dobre w tym dniu.

Wstali, ubrali się, wzięli wspólną kąpiel w tym czymś, co nawet nie przypominało wanny, zjedli śniadanie i wyszli z Harry'm i Liam'em, którzy mieli im pokazać okolicę.

Oczywiście Louis nie chciał iść, ale cóż, Zayn i Niall tego chcieli, więc...

\- Tu mamy stajnie. - Harry oznajmił, uśmiechając się.

\- Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli po zapachu. - Louis burknął, idąc za przyjaciółmi.

Zayn obrócił się do niego z surowym wyrazem twarzy i pokręcił głową.

\- Um, tak, mamy pięć koni. - Harry kontynuował, unikając piorunujący wzrok Louis'a. - Jeśli chcecie to możecie na nich pojeździć.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na Louis'a. - Jestem pewien, że Louis chętnie pojeździ na koniu. Prawda, Lou?

Szatyn spojrzał na niego, jak na kretyna, unosząc brwi. - Nie?

Niall przewrócił oczami, zakładając dłonie na biodra i odwracając się do niego całym ciałem. - Dlaczego? Przecież umiesz. Kiedyś jeździłeś.

\- Po pierwsze, kotku; nie mam zamiaru brudzić ubrań, po drugie; nie mam zamiaru nawet tego dotykać. TO może mi odgryźć palec. - powiedział wyniośle, poprawiając grzywkę.

Zayn zachichotał, podchodząc do szatyna i obejmują go w pasie. - Jestem pewien, że Harry do tego nie dopuści.

\- To trochę marna zachęta, zważywszy na to, że mu nie ufam, Zayn. - Louis prychnął.

\- Louis, nie musisz mi ufać. Po prostu podejdź do konia, który ci się podoba, pogłaszcz go i zaufaj jemu. - Harry wymamrotał, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

Louis myślał, że zemdleje, kiedy intensywność zieleni jego oczu do niego dotarła.

\- Oh, um... - mruknął.

Wolnym krokiem zaczął iść w głąb stajni, która wyglądała na dosyć starą (jak wszystko tutaj). Była drewniana i dosyć duża. Po prawej stronie swoje schronienia miały konie.

Pierwszy - szary w czarne plamy.

Drugi - kremowo-czekoladowy.

Trzeci - rudawy.

Czwarty był cały biały.

A piąty...

\- Chcę czarnego, w takim razie. - oznajmił.

\- Och, um, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. On jest nieokrzesany. Wiesz, dziki. Nie da się go ujeżdżać. - Harry podszedł do niego, stanął obok i przyglądał się czarnemu rumakowi w milczeniu.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę jego. - Louis uciął, oblizując wargi, po czym otworzył bramkę i wszedł do "klatki" (o ile można to tak nazwać) konia.

\- Nie, Louis. Wyjdź stamtąd! - Zayn krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył, co szatyn wyprawia.

Louis uśmiechnął się do konia, podchodząc bliżej. - Hej, piękny.

Koń zarżał, wyginając szyję i zbliżając się do intruza.

\- W porządku, Louis. Po prostu cofnij się powoli i wyjdź z jego terytorium. - Harry poinstruował spokojnym głosem.

\- Proszę, Louis. Posłuchaj go. - Niall jęknął, podchodząc do bramki, razem z Zayn'em i Liam'em.

\- Jak on się nazywa? - Louis zapytał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę konia.

\- Louis, po prostu stamtąd wy... - Zayn zaczął.

\- Nie pytałem ciebie. - Louis uciął. - Harry, jak on się nazywa? - Imię kędzierzawego chłopca brzmiało dziwnie na ustach Louis'a, ale podobało mu się.

\- Storm.

\- Storm, mam zamiar teraz cię pogłaskać. - Louis powiedział cicho.

Jego dłoń i nos konia dzieliły milimetry.

I wtedy to się stało.

\- O Boże, jak to zrobiłeś? - Harry zapytał z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w Louis'a, głaszczącego głowę konia. Gdyby Storm umiał mruczeć, z pewnością właśnie by to robił.

\- Podasz mi siodło? - mruknął, ignorując jego poprzednie pytanie.

Liam poszedł po siodło, gdyż Harry nadal stał z otwartymi ustami.

Louis skinął, kiedy Liam podał mu siodło i złożył je na konia. Cóż, było trochę trudno, zważywszy na to, że koń był od niego dużo wyższy, ale ostatecznie się udało.

Zahaczył lewą nogę o strzemię i stanął, przerzucając drugą nogę przez siodło, tak, że siedział na koniu.

Wypuścił z siebie lekko drżący (od podekscytowania) oddech i machnął dłonią w stronę przyjaciół, którzy teraz uśmiechali się delikatnie. - Otwórzcie mi bramkę.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł. - Harry mruknął.

\- Powtarzasz się. - Louis zaświergotał, uczepiając się dłońmi grzywy konia.

\- Może cię zrzucić i coś ci się stanie. - Harry kontynuował.

\- Biorę to na własną odpowiedzialność.

\- Której nie masz. - Zayn prychnął.

Harry westchnął, otwierając bramkę i pozwalając Louis'owi wytruchtać ze stajni na czarnym rumaku, który o dziwo, nie zrzucił go z siebie.

Szatyn zaśmiał się, klepiąc konie w bok, by przyspieszył tempo. Niedługo potem zniknął z pola widzenia przyjaciół i wieśniaków (tak, nadal nie zmienił do nich nastawienia), mknąc przez pole.

Wiatr rozwiewał jego idealnie ułożone włosy, a on śmiał się, czując, że żyje. Tego właśnie mu brakowało.

\- Prrrrr... - mruknął, głaszcząc Storma, który zarżał, zwalniając tępo. - Dobry konik. Pewnie dawno nie biegałeś, co?

Koń jakby chciał potwierdzić przypuszczenia Louis'a, zwiększył tępo, biegnąc przez łąkę i pola.

Louis nie miał nic przeciwko, w końcu koń też potrzebował się wylatać, no nie? Wiatr muskał jego skórę, odświeżając ją.

W tym momencie Louis nie czuł nic. To było jak orgazm. To uczucie, kiedy przestajesz czuć cokolwiek. Szatyn postanowił przedłużyć tą błogość i pogalopował dalej, aż dotarł do ogromnego drzewa z szeroko rozpostartymi gałęziami.

Idealne miejsce na kryjówkę, stwierdził.

Potrząsnął głową, nie teraz, nakazał sobie i zawrócił. Było ciemno, kiedy wracał. Słońce zaszło, a niebo było szarawo granatowe.

\- Louis! - usłyszał głośny krzyk, który przywrócił go na ziemię.

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest już przed stajnią. Storm był bardzo mądrym koniem. Louis nawet nie musiał go kierować. Stwierdził, że byli do siebie podobni.

Inni.

Koń spokojnym krokiem wszedł do swojej "celi" (tak, Louis zmienił nazwę, gdyż to było dla Storma jak więzienie), i przykucnął tak, że Louis mógł spokojnie zejść z niego.

Szatyn zdjął z niego siodło i głaskał go jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie usłyszał ponownego wołania w postaci swojego imienia.

\- Już idę! - zawołał, wychodząc i zamykając bramkę.

Wyszedł ze stajni i stanął przed swoimi przyjaciółmi i wieśniakami (co obejmowało także jego matkę i Anne).

\- Co? - burknął, starając się ich wyminąć.

Nie było mu to dane, gdyż mocny uścisk Zayn'a pojawił się na jego ramieniu.

\- Martwiliśmy się!

\- Niepotrzebnie.

\- Louis, do cholery! - Niall warknął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- No, co?! Nic mi nie jest! Byłem na przejażdżce, nie zabiłem nikogo, więc nie rozumiem o co chodzi... - Louis wyrwał ramię z uścisku mulata i skierował się w stronę domu.

\- O to, że miałeś jeździć tutaj, a nie, nie wiadomo gdzie! - Niall krzyknął.

\- Nie krzycz na mnie! - Louis odwrócił się do niego napięcie, zaciskając pięści.

\- Będę krzyczał, bo jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! - blondyn odkrzyknął.

\- W takim razie, krzycz sobie, ale ja nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać! - Louis odwrócił się, z powrotem kierując się w stronę domu, jednak ponownie na jego ramieniu pojawił się uścisk.

\- Będziesz słuchał! - Niall wrzasnął, trzęsąc się z nerwów.

\- Nie i nie mów mi, co będę robił, a czego nie!

\- Koniec! - Zayn warknął, chwytając obu za ramiona. - Mam dość, tej głupiej wymiany zdań! Won do domu i obciągnijcie sobie, bo jak przyjdę do pokoju, to ma nie być już tego napięcia, zrozumiano?! - Mulat zacisnął szczękę, pchając obu w stronę domu. - Zadałem wam pytanie!

\- Tak. - odburknęli równocześnie, wchodząc do domu.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Zayn westchnął za nimi.

***

\- Louis, wiesz, że to dlatego, że się o ciebie martwiłem, prawda? - Niall zapytał cichutko, podchodząc do szatyna, który stał przy oknie z dłońmi opartymi na drewnianym parapecie.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. - Louis szepnął, odwracając się i wtulając w ciało irlandczyka. - Nie chciałem was denerwować.

\- Harry i Liam nawet pojechali cię szukać na koniach, bo baliśmy się, że koń cię zrzucił i coś ci się stało. - Niall dodał.

\- Przepraszam, Ni. - powtórzył.

\- Chodź na łóżko, obciągnę ci. - Niall zamruczał mu do ucha, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka.

\- Okej.

Niall szybko pozbył się ich ubrań, wziął przyjaciela w usta i zassał mocno.

\- Agrh! - Louis mruknął, wyginając się w łuk.

Tak naprawdę niewiele było potrzeba, żeby Louis doszedł (prawdopodobnie był napalony, ale tego nie odczuwał, co zdarzało się coraz częściej).

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do blondyna i pocałował go, po czym wszedł pod kołdrę i odwdzięczył się irlandczykowi najlepszym ze sposobów.

Podarował mu dwa orgazmy.

Kiedy Zayn wszedł do pokoju, Niall i Louis leżeli wtuleni w swoje ciała z rumieńcami, które były dowodami rzeczy, które niedawno robili.

\- Cieszę się, że zrobiliście to, o co prosiłem. - powiedział, rozbierając się i wsuwając pod pościel. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie ubrudziliście pościeli.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Ach, jest i kolejny rozdział <3

Przez cały następny tydzień Louis był na ciśnieniu. Nie dość, że kilka razy poślizgnął się na błocie, bo przez dwa dni padało (co wkurwiło go na maksa), to jeszcze jego przyjaciele go olali...

Woleli podniecać się Harry'm-wieśniakiem-który-się-wymądrza-Stylesem. Łazili za nim wszędzie. Śmiali się z nim. Droczyli się. Dotykali (nie w ten niestosowny sposób, ale zawsze...), a nawet łaskotali i przytulali.

I nie, to uczucie, które kumulowało się w brzuchu Louis'a to nie była zazdrość.

Dzisiaj, Louis spasował, kiedy chłopcy razem z Harry'm i Liam'em poszli czyścić stajnie. Bo nie, kurwa, on nie zamierza zbierać kup. Poza tym, nikt nawet nie zauważył jego nieobecności, a to trafiło prosto w jego serce.

Zdenerwowany i zawiedziony skierował się na pole. Dzisiaj nie padało, ale błoto jeszcze było, dlatego ostrożnie przeszedł przez błotniste tereny, aż znalazł się na łące (polu), jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać.

Kiedy znalazł się na jej środku, a wokół niego było pełno różnokolorowych kwiatów, westchnął i usiadł na w miarę suchym miejscu.

Nie rozumiał, co takiego niezwykłego jest w tym wieśniaku. Nie był jakiś wyjątkowy. Był wieśniakiem. Sprzątał kupy. Jadł owsiankę. Dotykał robactwa. To wszystko było nie do pomyślenia, a oni woleli spędzać czas z nim, niżeli z Louis'em.

Tak naprawdę szatynowi było przykro, bo potrzebował zainteresowania, uwagi, a jego przyjaciele zawsze mu ją dawali.

Do teraz.

On naprawdę znienawidził tego wieśniaka. Odebrał mu przyjaciół. Osoby, które obiecały być przy nim zawsze.

Rozglądnął się. Jakoś ich nie widać.

Zacisnął usta, potrząsając głową. Nawet się już nie przytulali. Zasypiali przytuleni do siebie. Tak, Louis wykorzystywał te momenty, ale w środku nocy zdawał sobie sprawę, że przecież oni sami go odtrącali, dlatego wyplątywał się z ich uścisku i przewracał się na drugą stronę łóżka.

Zabolało go również to, że ani Zayn, ani Niall nie wnikali w to, dlaczego raną są do siebie przytuleni, a Louis jest od nich jak najdalej, prawie spadając z łóżka. Prawdopodobnie uznali, że szatyn się wiercił, czy coś.

Louis od początku wiedział, że ten wyjazd jest poronionym pomysłem. A ten wieśniak i jego przyjaciel (również wieśniak), zaczynali go na maksa wkurwiać.

Chciał już znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Wielkie królewskie łózko z kotarą, miękkie poduszki, żadnych pająków (czy pajęczaków, według Pana Mądrego). Chciał rozluźniający mięśnie masaż. Oczyszczające umysł zakupy. I smaczny obiad w Nando's.

Czy to tak wiele?

Westchnął ze znużeniem, zrywając kilka błękitnych niezapominajek i zaczął je pleść. W końcu nie będzie siedział i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, no nie? Plecenie wianka, było dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Był w połowie, kiedy usłyszał cienki, delikatny głos.

\- Co robisz?

Odwrócił głowę w bok i ujrzał małą blondwłosą dziewczynkę. Jej włosy były uczesane w dwa warkoczyki, zwisające jej z ramion i opadające na niebiesko-białą sukieneczkę.

\- Nic, co powinno cię interesować, wracaj do mamy. - burknął, wracając do poprzedniej czynności.

Dziewczynka nie dała za wygraną, siadając naprzeciwko niego i wpatrując się w jego poczynania.

Wytrzymał aż pół minuty, zanim się odezwał.

\- Słyszałaś? Powiedziałem, żebyś wróciła do mamy.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego, spoglądając mu w oczy swoimi jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami. - Jestem Lux, a ty?

\- Czy jeśli ci odpowiem, pójdziesz sobie? - zapytał, unosząc brwi. Dziewczynka dalej się do niego uśmiechała, nie odpowiadając. - Louis. - westchnął.

\- Ładne imię. Podoba mi się twój wianek. Pasuje ci do oczu. - Lux zaświergotała, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Szatyn był pewien, że pobrudzi sobie tą jasną sukienkę od trawy.

\- Tak...

\- Nauczysz mnie? - zapytała, skanując jego (nieskończone) dzieło swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

\- Nie powinnaś wracać do swojej mamy, jestem pewien, że się o ciebie martwi. - powiedział, zaciskając usta i robiąc się coraz bardziej zdenerwowanym.

\- Nie, pozwoliła mi iść się pobawić. Pewnie teraz siedzi i gada z ciocią Anne, Harry'm, Liam'em i ich gościami. Są bardzo mili. Zayn i Niall. Lubię ich. - dziewczynka wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis'a zaczynał wkurzać ten pieprzony uśmiech.

\- Och, doprawdy? - prychnął, robiąc kwaśną minę.

Lux skinęła, wyjmując z jego dłoni wianek. - Pokażesz mi, jak to się robi?

Szatyn westchnął po raz kolejny. Jeśli dzięki temu, to dziecko się zamknie, to czemu nie?

Powoli pokiwał głową, i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy drobne ciało dziewczynki schowało się w jego ramionach, plecami przylegając do jego torsu.

\- Ej, ej, ej, złaź, ale to już. - próbował ją zepchnąć, ale mocno zaczepiła się rączkami o jego spodnie. - No już, bo cię nie nauczę.

Lux odchylił głowę do tyłu, spoglądając na niego smutno. - Proszę, obiecuję, że nie będę się wierciła...

W tym momencie Louis wiedział, że jest przegrany. Te wielkie niebieskie oczy owinęły go sobie wokół palca.

Wywrócił oczami i skinął. - Dobra, ale się nie wierć.

Właściwie nie było aż tak źle. Lux załapała wszystko od razu i okazując jej łaskę, pozwolił jej dokończyć swój wianek.

Blondynka zachichotała, kiedy Louis spojrzał przez jej niewielkie ramię, jak sobie radzi.

\- Czemu się śmiejesz? - zapytał, unosząc prawą brew.

\- Połaskotałeś mnie w policzek swoimi włosami. - dziewczynka odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Och, czyli masz łaskotki? - zachichotał, również się do niej uśmiechając.

Dziewczynka próbowała nadać swojej twarzy poważny wyraz, kiedy mówiła; - Nie. - ale jej się to nie udało. Louis złapał ją pod ramionami i zaczął delikatnie łaskotać. Lux wybuchnęła śmiechem, próbując się od niego odsunąć, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo szatyn przyciągnął ją z powrotem, również się śmiejąc.

\- Jesteś bezduszny. - westchnęła, wyrównując oddech, kiedy szatyn ją puścił.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej zawadiacko, wzruszając ramionami. - Możliwe, ale nic z tym nie zrobisz.

Dziewczynka, pstryknęła go w nos, wywracając oczami.

\- Powinnaś już wracać, nie sądzisz?

\- Jak skończymy. - mruknęła, wracając na jego kolana i kontynuowała pracę nad wiankiem.

Szatyn westchnął, jednak skinął głową.

***

Nie spieszyli się z powrotem. Trącali się ramionami, popychali i szczypali, co chwilę chichocząc.

Kiedy ujrzeli domek (ruinę) na horyzoncie, Lux, klepnęła go w pośladek, krzycząc; - Berek! - i zaczęła uciekać w jego stronę.

Szatyn zaśmiał się, biegnąc za nią, i w połowie drogi złapał ją, również krzycząc "berek!" po czym zwiał. W prawdzie Lux była szybka, ale nie tak, jak Louis, dlatego zwolnił, kiedy znaleźli się na błotnistym terenie przed domkiem. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć, czy dziewczynka jest daleko w tyle.

Blondynka pojawiła się przed nim, wpadając na niego z impetem i zwalając go na ziemię, prosto w kałużę błota.

***

Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał krzyki. Odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł Lux, biegnącą za Louis'em i wpadającą na niego, zwalając go tym samym z nóg.

Nie było dobrze.

Zayn i Niall spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni, wstając z drewnianych ławek na ganku i podeszli zeszli ze schodków, wraz z Anne, Jay, Harry'm, Liam'em i Lou – mamą Lux.

\- O kurwa. - Niall mruknął. Wiedział, że Louis doprowadzi dziewczynkę do płaczu, krzycząc na nią.

Nie chciał tego.

Ruszyli szybkim krokiem w ich stronę, ale zatrzymali się, słysząc donośny śmiech, który należał do nikogo innego, jak szatyna, leżącego w błocie.

Louis podniósł się z ziemi, cały czas chichocząc i pokręcił głową, widząc roześmianą Lux.

\- Doigrałaś się, moja panno. - mruknął, sięgając po garść błota i rzucając ją prosto na sukienkę dziewczynki, która pisnęła i sama chwyciła trochę błota, celując w niego.

\- Nawet nie pró... - zaczął, ale urwał, kiedy pięciolatka (jak się dowiedział, kiedy rozmawiali w drodze do domu, pomiędzy szturchaniem się) trafiła kulą błotną prosto w jego twarz.

Oczyścił dłonią twarz, przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy. Dziewczynka, trochę się przeraziła, ale kiedy zobaczyła jego zmrużone oczy, wiedziała, że zaraz się na nią rzuci.

\- O nie. - zachichotał, kiedy zaczęła uciekać. Rzucił się w pogoń za nią i bardzo szybko złapał ją, ciągnąć w stronę kałuży błota. - Odwdzięczę się.

Chwycił garść błota i namalował na jej policzkach i czole kreski, tak, żeby wyglądała jak indianin.

Zachichotał, kiedy zmarszczyła brwi, nadal trzymając w dłoni, lekko zabrudzony wianek.

Louis w duchu cieszył się, że upadł na tyłek i, że jego włosy są czyste.

\- Lux! - krzyknęła jakaś kobieta, na co dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podbiegając do niej.

\- Cześć mamo. - mruknęła.

Louis obrócił się w ich stronę z lekkim uśmiechem, nie orientując się, że reszta wieśniaków (tak, Niall i Zayn też zaczęli nimi być), stoi tam, wpatrując się w niego w szoku.

\- Zobacz, Louis nauczył mnie pleść wianki i mam nawet jeden. Zrobiliśmy go na pół. - dziewczynka mówiła z podekscytowaniem, co chwilę przerzucając swój wzrok na Louis'a, który chichotał z jej podekscytowania.

\- I wiesz, co? Louis jest super i wiem, że jestem brudna, ale nie uwierzysz, co zrobił Louis...

Uśmiech rozświetlał twarz Louis'a, zmarszczki przy jego oczach pojawiły pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu i Niall razem z Zayn'em mieli ochotę płakać, bo to było piękne.

Dziewczynka mówiła bez sensu i zdania były źle złożone, ale dla Louis'a to było urocze i chciałby mieć kiedyś taką gadułę w swoim domu.

\- Dziękuję ci, Louis, za zaopiekowanie się moją córeczką. - Lou spojrzała na szatyna, przywołując jego uwagę.

Chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, spoglądając na nią. - Nie ma sprawy, to był zaszczyt.

Lou skinęła głową, ale kiedy zaczął iść w stronę domu, ignorując wzrok czterech par oczu ( właściwie sześciu, ale nie liczył Lou i Lux). Nawet nie zdążył minąć wieśniaków, a...

\- Louis. - usłyszał srogi głos Lux.

Odwrócił się z westchnieniem. - Co jest, księżniczko?

\- Nie przytuliłeś mnie na pożegnanie. - burknęła, mrużąc na niego oczy.

\- Wrzuciłaś mnie do kałuży błota. - stwierdził, unosząc brwi z rozbawieniem.

\- Pobrudziłeś moją sukienkę.

\- Rzuciłaś mnie błotem w twarz.

\- Pomazałeś mnie błotem.

\- Nauczyłem cię robić wianki. - Westchnął, co chwilę, o krok się do niej zbliżając (z nią było to samo).

\- Sprawiłam, że się uśmiechnąłeś.

\- Sprawiłem, że się śmiałaś.

\- Sprawiłem, że chichotałeś.

\- Odprowadziłem cię do mamy.

\- Ja... - widać było, że blondynce zabrakło pomysłów. Louis uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, poruszając brwiami.

\- Ha! Wygrałem, księżniczko!

Lux założyła dłonie na piersi i zacisnęła usta. - Skoro ja jestem księżniczką, ty jesteś moim księciem na białym koniu i w lśniącej zbroi i musisz mnie przytulić.

Louis uśmiechnął, się, wywracając oczami. - Kto powiedział, że jestem twoim księciem?

\- Ja. I mówię ci, jako twoja księżniczka, że musisz mnie przytulić na pożegnanie. - powiedziała wyniośle, unosząc podbródek wysoko.

\- Och, księżniczko, niestety nie mam lśniącej zbroi i dosiadam tylko czarnych koni, więc... - mruknął z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, ale w jego oczach tliło się rozbawienie.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jesteś moim księciem i musisz się mnie słuchać.

\- Och? Myślałem, że to mężczyźni rządzą w domu. - parsknął.

\- Już nie. Teraz księżniczki rządzą.

\- No cóż, w takim razie, musisz mnie zmusić, księżniczko. - pokręcił głową, opuszczając dłonie, które nieświadomie uniósł.

\- Jestem mniejsza, nie mogę cię zmusić. - żachnęła się.

Louis zaśmiał się, wzruszając ramionami. - No cóż, przykro mi, musisz spróbować czegoś innego.

\- Proszę, przytulisz mnie? - zapytała cichutko, a serce Louis'a się stopiło.

Westchnął i ukucnął przy niej, pozwalając jej drobnemu ciałku wtulić się w niego.

\- Możemy jutro popleść razem wianki? - zapytała cichutko, ale Louis był pewien, że każdy ją usłyszał.

\- Jasne, wpadnij po mnie, moja królewno. Będę wyczekiwać twojego przyjścia... - oświadczył, chichocząc cicho. - Albo spać. - dodał.

Dziewczynka przewróciła oczami odchylając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Przyjdę rano.

\- Masz zamiar być bardzo wcześnie? - zapytał, powstrzymując śmiech, gdy usłyszał jej poważny ton.

\- Tak, mam zamiar cię obudzić, książę.

\- No cóż, w takim razie, będę wyczekiwał ze zniecierpliwieniem, śpiąc... - zachichotał, obrywając pstryczek w ucho od pięciolatki.

\- Mam nadzieję.

Odsunęła się od niego, składając na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek, po czym podeszła do swojej mamy z bukiecikiem w dłoni i machając im, odeszły, prawdopodobnie w stronę swojego domu.

Louis nadal przyglądał się im z uśmiechem, kiedy się oddalały, po czym potrząsnął głową, odwracając się w kierunku domu.

Zayn i Niall stali naprzeciwko niego, zagradzając mu drogę.

\- Louis, to było bardzo odpowiedzialne z twojej strony. - Zayn powiedział.

Louis prychnął, próbując ich wyminąć.

\- Co się dzieje, LouLou? - Niall zapytał miękko, trzymając jego ramię.

\- Wiesz, nie sądzę, że masz prawo w ogóle pytać, więc... - syknął, wyrywając ramię z uścisku.

\- Louis, co się dzieje, zrobiliśmy coś nie tak? Gdzie ty w ogóle byłeś? - Zayn zmarszczył brwi, stając przed nim.

\- Gówno cię to obchodzi. - warknął. - Odwalcie się ode mnie i idźcie do tego wieśniaka!

Zayn i Niall cofnęli się o kilka kroków w szoku, przełykając ciężko.

\- Louis, nie mów tak, on nie...

\- Mam w dupie, czym jest, wiesz?! Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ale skoro was to tak interesuje, to proszę bardzo, z nim sobie śpijcie i może on pozwoli wam się pieprzyć! - wykrzyczał im prosto w twarz, czerwieniejąc ze złości na twarzy. - Może lepiej jest pieprzyć wieśniaka, kto wie? Idźcie i zapytajcie, może wam pozwoli.

\- Louis! - Niall krzyknął, łapiąc go za ramiona. - Przestań się tak zachowywać! On jest tak samo wartościowy, jak ty! I zasługuje na takie samo traktowanie!

\- Och, serio? W takim razie ignorujcie go i nie pytajcie się, jak się czuje, co chce dzisiaj robić... tak, jak robiliście to mnie, przez cały tydzień! - krzyknął. - Ale wiesz co? Zlewam to! Róbcie, co chcecie! Pieprzcie go, albo jego i jego przyjaciela! Słyszałem, że wieśniacy są łatwi! Mieszkajcie w tej ruderze i sprzątajcie kupy!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, odbiegając od zszokowanych przyjaciół. Nie zauważył, że oczy Harry'ego niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły.

Wbiegł do stajni, od razu kierując się do boksu Storma.

Nie ubierał mu siodła, po prostu wskoczył na niego, nawet się z nim nie witając. Koń chyba zrozumiał aluzję, bo wybiegł ze stajni, kierując się w pustą przestrzeń, zwaną przez wieśniaków "polem".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę, żeby ci, którym nie podoba się to opowiadanie, nie czytali go, a nie, że przeczytają, a później będą hejtować…

Łzy leciały po jego policzkach, kiedy spoglądał z góry na zachód słońca. Jego ciało trzęsło się niekontrolowanie i obawiał się, że spadnie z gałęzi drzewa. Przytulił się bardziej do pnia, przymykając oczy.

Dlaczego zawsze musiał mieć pecha?

Jego przyjaciele woleli wieśniaka, który uśmiechał się i był szczęśliwy, a nie problematycznego chuja, którym był.

Załkał głośniej, próbując złapać oddech.

Nie chciał wracać. Nie chciał widzieć odrzucenia w ich oczach. Nie chciał znowu zostać sam.

Wiedział, że jest chujem i tak, był okropny dla każdego, ale potrzebował, żeby ktoś się nim zajął, więc dlaczego jego przyjaciele, chociaż wiedzieli, że ich potrzebuje, zostawili go dla jakiegoś wieśniaka z uroczymi dołeczkami i loczkami oraz jego przyjaciela z sarnimi oczami?

To było niesprawiedliwe, bo znał ich dłużej i należało mu się więcej uwagi.

Ale możliwym było też, że znudziło im się pilnowanie swojego popieprzonego przyjaciela, który dostał porządnego kopa od życia.

Wiatr roztrzepywał jego włosy i suszył łzy na policzkach, których ciągle przybywało.

Nie chciał tak żyć. Nie chciał czuć tego bólu.

Chciał tylko… kogoś, kto pokocha go tak, jak on pokocha jego.

Otulił się ramionami, gdy wiatr zawiał mocniej, sprawiając, że na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka a jego ciało zaczęło się trząść jeszcze bardziej. Było mu zimno i wszystkie kończyny go bolały od siedzenia na drzewie przez całą noc i cały dzień.

Tak, Louis Tomlinson spędził całą noc na drzewie i zamierzał spędzić kolejną. Nie był bardzo wysoko, może z dwa metry nad ziemią, ale i tak bał się, że spadnie, kiedy wiatr zawieje mocniej, a on nie zdąży złapać się pnia.

Miał na sobie koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i był pewien, że będzie chory przez najbliższy tydzień. Chciał znaleźć się w swoim ciepłym pokoju z ogrzewaniem. W łóżku pod ciepłą pierzyną i płakać sobie.

Skulił się jeszcze bardziej (o ile w ogóle było to możliwe), żeby nie zamarznąć tam na śmierć. Chociaż może to byłoby dobre wyjście.

Zignorował tupot kopyt i szelest, ale nie mógł zignorować dotyku na swojej skórze. Podskoczył na swoim miejscu, obracając głowę w bok i widząc przed sobą nikogo innego, jak Harry’ego Stylesa.

Chłopak wyciągnął do niego ręce, chcąc go do siebie przyciągnąć, gdy zobaczył łzy lecące po jego policzkach.

Szatyn zareagował natychmiast odpychając go od siebie.

\- Ciii, wszystko w porządku. - Harry powiedział ciepłym głosem, oplatając wierzgające ciało Louis’a ramionami. - Chodź, wiem, że tego potrzebujesz.

\- Nie wiesz, czego potrzebuje! - Louis krzyknął, uderzając swoimi drobnymi pięściami w jego klatkę piersiową, ale w końcu poddał się, łkając w jego sweter.

Zacisnął dłonie na jego swetrze, wpychając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Już dobrze. - Harry szepnął przy jego włosach, ogrzewając zimne ciało. - Wszystko jest okej…

Louis tylko głośniej zaszlochał, pozwalając mu ogrzewać swoje zziębnięte ciało.

Harry był tak przyjemnie ciepły i duży, że Louis mógł schować się w jego ramionach. Tego właśnie potrzebował.

Ciepła.

***

Harry powoli oplótł ciało Louis’a wokół siebie, tak, by chłopak się nie obudził i zaczął schodzić z drzewa, tak, by nie spaść i nie puścić szatyna.

Tak naprawdę nie poszło źle, po około pięciu minutach męczenia się, stał spokojnie na ziemi, trzymając śpiącego chłopaka na rękach.

Spokojnie podszedł do Storma i głaszcząc go założył mu uzdę, by móc go prowadzić. Wsadził śpiącego chłopaka a swojego konia, po czym sam się na niego wdrapał. Usadził Louis’a przodem do siebie, czekając aż wtuli się w niego, a następnie chwycił uzdę swojego białego rumaka i ruszył, ze Stormem, wlokącym się obok nich.

Droga powrotna nie była długa, właściwie była zadziwiająco krótsza, niż kiedy jechał do Louis’a.

Nim się obejrzał, a już był przy stajni. Puścił Storma i uśmiechnął się, kiedy koń bez pomocy wszedł do swojego (otwartego) boksu. Rain, jego koń, powolnym krokiem wszedł do własnego boksu, i zniżył się trochę, pozwalając Harry’emu zejść z Louis’em na rękach.

Skinął głową na konia i wyszedł zamykając jego boks, po czym podszedł do boksu Storma i jego boks również zamknął.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł ze stajni, kierując się prosto do domu, gdzie na ganku siedzieli zdenerwowani; Niall, Zayn, Jay, Anne i nawet Liam.

\- O Boże. - Niall westchnął, podnosząc się z miejsca, i podbiegając do Harry’ego. - Co mu jest?

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku, śpi, jest przemarznięty i prawdopodobnie ma gorączkę. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, po czym wszedł po schodkach na ganek, gdzie Zayn pochylił się nad Louis’em.

\- Biedny, Lou. - mruknął, sięgając dłonią, by pogłaskać zarumieniony policzek przyjaciela. - Gdzie był?

\- Siedział skulony na drzewie około dwa kilometry stąd. - Harry westchnął, spoglądając na spokojną twarz szatyna. Zaschnięte łzy na czerwonych policzkach wskazywały na to, że nie było z nim dobrze.

\- Pozwolił ci wziąć się na ręce? - Niall zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Właściwie nie pytałem, przytuliłem go i powiedziałem, że wiem, że tego potrzebuje. Trochę się szamotał, ale w końcu sam się do mnie przytulił i zasnął. - Harry wyjaśnił.

Zayn skinął głową, zagryzając dolną wargę. - Będzie chory.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - Harry zgodził się. - Położę go teraz do łóżka.

Ani Niall, ani Zayn a tym bardziej reszta, nie protestowali. Chłopcy wiedzieli, że to ich wina. Nie powinni byli olewać swojego małego Louis’a.

Spieprzyli po całości.

***

\- Śpi jak zabity.

Niall i Zayn podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu Harry’ego i unieśli wzrok, jak cała reszta towarzystwa.

\- Nie mamy żadnych lekarstw. - Anne powiedziała, zmartwionym głosem.

\- Jestem pewien, że Louis zabrał ze sobą całą apteczkę. - Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając głowę na ramieniu mulata.

Harry skinął głową, siadając na drewnianej ławeczce na ganku. - Płakał.

\- Co? - Zayn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na kędzierzawego chłopaka.

\- Kiedy go znalazłem. - Harry wyjaśnił ściszonym głosem. - Płakał. Coś jakby… załamanie.

Westchnął, spoglądając na swoje złączone dłonie i położył je na drewnianym stole, ustawionym pomiędzy drewnianymi ławkami.

Zayn skinął smutno głową. - Naprawdę go zraniliśmy.

\- Wiecie, on… kiedyś taki nie był. - Niall zamrugał, jakby chciał pozbyć się łez spod powiek, jednak widać było, że jego oczy nadal się szkliły. - T-To życie go takim zrobiło…

\- Niall… - Zayn pokręcił głową, spoglądając na blondyna.

\- Nie, Zayn. Oni zasługują na to by wiedzieć. Nie chcę, żeby myśleli, że on jest zły. - Niall uciął, niemo prosząc go, by go wsparł.

Zayn skinął głową, przymykając powieki. - W porządku, ale Louis będzie zły.

\- Nie dowie się. - Niall spojrzał po wszystkich. - Obiecajcie, że zachowacie to dla siebie.

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, niezdolni do tego, żeby się odezwać.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Louis przestał czuć się zauważany przez swoją mamę. - Niall spojrzał na Jay przepraszającym wzrokiem. - Nie chcę cię obrażać, Jay. Wiem, że miałaś dużo pracy po śmierci Marka, musiałaś zająć się firmą i takie tam, ale Louis wtedy dorastał, potrzebował cie.

Jay spuściła wzrok, a łzy zebrały się w jej oczach.

\- Chciałam, żeby miał wszystko, czego potrzebuje. - powiedziała, łamliwym głosem.

\- Ja to wiem, Zayn to wie, ale Louis myślał, że po prostu po odejściu Marka przestał cię obchodzić. Louis czuł się zagubiony. Uważał, że najpierw stracił ojca, a następnie matkę. Czuł się niekochany i zaczął szukać miłości u innych. - Niall przymknął oczy, czując łzy, kumulujące się pod powiekami. - Mówiliśmy mu, że to nie jest wyjście…

\- Ni, kochanie. - Zayn westchnął, wciągając blondyna na swoje kolana.

\- Był tylko dzieckiem. - Niall wymamrotał, unosząc dłoń i wycierając łzawiące oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. - Chciał, żeby ktoś pokochał go w ten sposób. Ten jedyny i niepowtarzalny. Chodził do publicznej szkoły i tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, że był synem jednej z najbardziej wpływowych kobiet w Londynie. Nie chciał, żeby ludzie lubili go za pieniądze jego matki. - przełknął ciężko, poprawiając się na kolanach mulata. - Nie lubili go, bo był zbyt gejowski, słodki i za bardzo niewinny. Nadal nie rozumiem, co w tym złego.

Nikt mu nie przerywał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z zaciekawieniem i nutką współczucia. Nawet Zayn, chociaż znał tę historię, brał w niej udział. On, Niall i Jay mieli łzy w oczach.

\- Miał piętnaście lat, kiedy poznał Zack’a. Był pierwszym chłopakiem, oprócz mnie i Zayna, który polubił go takim, jakim jest, przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się smutno i potrząsnął głową. - Louis się w nim zakochał. Zack zabierał go na randki, wymykał się do niego w nocy, całował go i wyglądał, jakby też go kochał. Ale tak nie było. Namówił go, żeby Louis się z nim przespał. Powiedział, że skoro go kocha, to powinni to zrobić. I Louis się zgodził.

Jay wciągnęła z impetem powietrze, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku. - Cz-czy on g-go skrzywdz-dził?

Niall spojrzał na nią, potrząsając głową. - Nie, to znaczy tak, ale…

\- Okazało się, że chodziło o zakład. - Zayn westchnął. - Zack założył się z kolegami, że rozkocha w sobie największego lamusa w szkole i przeleci go, tak to wymyślili. Pewnego dnia w szkole, po prostu Zack i jego paczka podeszli do nas na stołówce i powiedzieli mu to prosto w twarz. Nigdy nie chcielibyście zobaczyć zawodu w oczach Louisa, kiedy się o tym dowiedział.

Niall zakryła usta dłonią i pozwolił łzom spaść. Zayn wziął drżący oddech i przytulił do siebie drżące ciało blondyna.

\- Ja byłem nawet pewien, że usłyszałem, jak jego serce się łamie, ale jego twarz była niewzruszona. To było w pewnym sensie niesamowite, jak dobrym aktorem był. Powiedział mu, że fajnie było pieprzyć jego tyłek i że kiedyś to powtórzą, a on po prostu wstał, chwycił kubek z shakiem mlecznym i wylał mu go na głowę. Zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Zacka był zabawny, ale załamanie Louisa, kiedy opuścił szkołę, by jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jaką widziałem.

\- Płakał, krzyczał i praktycznie wyrywał sobie włosy z rozpaczy. Może ich celem było ośmieszenie go, ale oni tylko sprawili, że cierpiał bardziej, niż wyobrażali sobie, że będzie cierpiał. Może było to dla nich zabawne, ale gdyby go wtedy zobaczyli… - Zayn wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął głaskać Nialla po plecach. - Po tygodniu zaczął udawać, że coś takiego w ogóle nie miało miejsca, jakby nikt nie odebrał mu dziewictwa i nie złamał jego kruchego serduszka.

Jay schowała twarz w dłoniach, szlochając cicho, a Anne, przysunęła się do niej i zaczęła rysować na jej plecach uspokajające kręgi.

\- Rok później poznał Tony’ego. Wydawało nam się, że ten chłopak zaleczy dziurę w jego sercu. Był zabawny i czuły. Polubiliśmy go… co więcej, obdarzyliśmy go zaufaniem. Błąd. Wielki błąd. - Mulat zacisnął szczękę, zaciskając uścisk wokół blondyna. - Wszystko robił powoli. Najpierw trzymanie za rękę, później pocałunek, pytanie o chodzenie, wyznanie miłości… Po pół roku zaproponował mu wspólne wakacje. Właściwie najpierw zapytał nas, co tylko bardziej utwierdziło nas w przekonaniu, że jest dla niego odpowiedni.

Niall odsunął się trochę od niego, ale jego ciało cały czas się trzęsło, kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego i Liam’a, którzy wpatrywali się w nich w szoku.

\- Louis był tak wniebowzięty, że od razu zaczął się pakować, a były około dwa miesiące do wyjazdu. Nie mówił o niczym innym aż do dnia wyjazdu. - Niall przełknął ciężko, spoglądając na niego. - Tony zabrał go nad morze, właściwie nie pamiętam, gdzie to było, ale pojechali nad morze. Było pięknie i cudownie, tak Louis mówił nam przez telefon, ale prawda była taka, że Tony “zapomniał” swojego portfela z kartą kredytową. - Zayn prychnął, robiąc jedną dłonią apostrof w powietrzu. - Louis nie widział w tym nic złego, płacił za wszystko, kupował nowe ciuchy, pamiątki… Aż pewnego dnia obudził się sam w łóżku, od tamtej pory więcej go nie widział. Ani jego, ani swoich bagaży, ani portfela.

Niall trochę się opanował, ale jego ciało drżało. - Nie zadzwonił do nas. Dopiero kiedy po niego przyjechaliśmy - bo tak byliśmy umówieni – powiedział nam, co się stało. To było jeszcze gorsze, niż z Zack’iem, naprawdę. Ta pustka w jego oczach, blada skóra i spuchnięte oczy.

\- Po miesiącu zaczął udawać, że nic się nie stało. - Zayn mruknął, kładąc brodę na ramieniu Nialla. - Wiedzieliśmy, że on tego nie przebolał, tylko zatuszował, ale nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, bo kiedy tylko zaczynaliśmy ten temat, on udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

\- Był jeszcze Nick. - Niall powiedział drżącym głosem, a Zayn zacisnął usta wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy Harry’ego, Liama, Anne i Jay, która patrzyła na niego, łkając cicho i zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. W oczach Harry’ego Zayn zobaczył łzy, które prawdopodobnie były ze współczucia. Nie wiedział.

\- Poznał go na imprezie. Nick był bogaty i straszy o kilka lat. Louis prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że jeśli jest starszy, to go nie zrani. Myślał, że ktoś, kto zaznał już życia, będzie chciał tego, co on. Stałego związku. - Niall prychnął. - Od początku uważaliśmy, że to błąd i wcale nie omieszkiwaliśmy mu o tym mówić na każdym kroku, ale on był nim oczarowany. Nick nim manipulował, wiedzieliśmy to. Powiedzieliśmy mu nawet, żeby dał mu spokój, ale on poleciał do Louisa i powiedział mu, że my chcemy zniszczyć ich związek.

\- Debil. - Zayn warknął.

Niall uśmiechnął się lekko, nachylając się i cmokając Zayna w policzek. - Tak, był debilem i popaprańcem.

\- Nick zaproponował mu wspólne mieszkanie w swoim ogromnym apartamencie i Louis się zgodził. Próbowaliśmy wybić mu to z głowy, ale nie dało się.

\- Powiedział, że pomieszka chwilowo u ciebie. - Jay załkała, oplatając się mocniej ramionami.

Niall skinął głową i spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. Nie uważał jej za złą osobę. Wiedział, że była wspaniała, tylko za bardzo poświęciła się pracy…

\- Widywaliśmy się z nim raz na tydzień. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, lecz po dwóch miesiącach zauważyliśmy na jego ciele pierwsze znaki. Były to fioletowe siniaki na nadgarstkach, które próbował zakryć pod rękawami swetra. Nieudolnie, zresztą. Zapytaliśmy go o to i powiedział nam, że się przewrócił. To było chyba najgorsze kłamstwo, jakie od niego usłyszeliśmy. Jak mógł przewrócić się na nadgarstki? Nawet, jeśli tak by się stało, nie byłyby to pojedyncze kropeczki, jak odciski palców, prawda? - westchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Tydzień później założył golf i wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Przez przypadek golf się osunął i ukazał t-to…

Niall zatrząsł się, ale Zayn przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął głaskać uspokajająco jego plecy.

\- Miał czerwony ślad dłoni na szyi. - Zayn dokończył za niego, zaciskając szczękę. - To wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś go dusił. Wiedzieliśmy, kto mu to zrobił…

Jay zadrżała, bojąc się końca tej historii, jednak słuchała dalej, wtulając się w ciało Anne.

\- Poszliśmy do rezydencji, w której mieszkali i zrobiliśmy Nick’owi awanturę… Louis wszedł wtedy do salonu, bo usłyszał krzyki. On… on wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Był poobijany, miał podkrążone oczy i…

\- Krwawił z dłoni. - Niall mruknął.

\- Nick na niego nakrzyczał i uderzył przy nas, potem zabronił mu się z nami widywać i zadzwonił po swoich stróży, którzy pilnowali placówki i kazał im nas wyrzucić. - Zayn kontynuował, a jego dolna warga drżała. - Nie mieliśmy na niego nic. Louis nie składałby zeznań na policji przeciwko niemu. Miał na to zbyt dużą dumę. Uważał, że to wstyd, że dał komuś sobą tak pomiatać.

\- Sami chcieliśmy go “odbić”. Weszliśmy do rezydencji, kiedy jego stróże mieli dzień wolny i wyważyliśmy drzwi. - Niall wzruszył ramionami, wiercąc się na kolanach Zayna.

\- Co nie było takie trudne, swoją drogą. - Zayn zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Weszliśmy do apartamentu i zaczęliśmy szukać Louisa. Znaleźliśmy go w sypialni. - Niall przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. - N-Nick o-on…

\- Ciii… - Zayn wymruczał, przyciągając głowę blondyna do swojej piersi. Chociaż to nie oni byli w tamtym momencie Louis’em, to przeżywali to tak samo mocno jak on.

\- C-Co robił N-Nick? - Harry zapytał niepewnie.

Zayn spojrzał na niego wzrokiem od którego bił ból, a Niall tylko wybuchł płaczem.

Cisza ciążyła na nich wszystkich, aż w końcu została przerwana.

\- Gwałcił mnie.

Wszyscy obrócili się w kierunku drzwi do domu, kiedy Louis wychodził z cienia, patrząc na nich z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Mam nadzieję, że nie spaprałam tego rozdziału tak, jak wydaje mi się, że to zrobiłam.

\- Gwałcił mnie.

Wszyscy obrócili się w kierunku drzwi do domu, kiedy Louis wychodził z cienia, patrząc na nich zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- L-Louis... - Zayn sapnął roztrzęsionym głosem, podczas gdy Jay zaczęła głośno szlochać.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Hmm? Co?

\- M-my... - zająkał się, zaciskając mocniej uścisk wokół blondyna.

\- Wy, co? - Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami, przechylając głowę w bok. - Opowiadaliście historię, jak mniemam.

\- Louis, my nie...

\- Słyszałem. - Louis uciął, mrużąc na niego oczy. - Może dokończycie? Jestem pewien, że wasi kumple chętnie to usłyszą.

Niall oderwał się od Zayna spoglądając na Louisa z łzawiącymi oczami. - Przestań, Lou.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Niall. Jak zacząłeś, to skończ. - warknął, prostując się i unosząc podbródek wysoko.

\- Louis... - westchnął wstając z kolan Zayna i podchodząc do niego, co nie było mu dane, bo Louis cofnął się o kilka kroków.

\- Dokończ, co zacząłeś. - powtórzył, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. - Niall mruknął, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki swojego przyjaciela.

\- Och, teraz nie chcesz? Dlaczego? Najgorsze chyba już zostało powiedziane. - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - No dalej, wstydzisz się mnie?

\- Louis! - Niall pisnął, marszcząc brwi. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Nie zachowuj się tak. Chcieliśmy im wytłumaczyć twoje zachowanie.

\- Moje zachowanie? - Louis prychnął. - Chyba obnosić się z moim życiem prywatnym.

\- T-To nie t-tak...

\- A jak, kurwa?! - Louis krzyknął, wymachując pięściami przed twarzą blondyna. - Najpierw mnie olewacie dla wieśniaków, a później jeszcze opowiadacie historię mojego życia. Co z wami nie tak?! Chcecie mnie ośmieszyć, nie wiem, pokazać, jak beznadziejną ciotą jestem?!

\- Nie jesteś ciotą, Lou. - Niall mruknął, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Och, nie? Myślałem, że to właśnie chciałeś powiedzieć, kiedy nie przywitałem się z Liam'em! - Louis ciężko dyszał a jego twarz była cała czerwona. Źrenice Nialla powiększyły się do granic możliwości.

\- Co? - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Och, myślałeś, że nie słyszę, co? Zszedłem na dół, żeby jednak się przywitać, ale usłyszałem tylko, co myśli o mnie mój wspaniały przyjaciel!

\- J-ja nie...

\- Ty nie, co? Nie miałeś tego na myśli?! Och obaj dobrze wiemy, że właśnie to chciałeś powiedzieć!

\- Louis, przestań! - Zayn krzyknął, wstając i podchodząc do blondyna, który cicho chlipał. - Przestań się tak zachowywać!

\- Jak?! Jak byś się, kurwa czuł, gdybym opowiadał wszystkim twoje największe sekrety, co?! - Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Jak byś się czuł na moim miejscu?

\- Nie zrobiliśmy tego dlatego, żeby uprzykrzyć ci życie, Lou. Ranisz wszystkich dookoła i oni powinni wiedzieć, jaka jest tego przyczyna. - Zayn wytłumaczył, na granicy płaczu. Jego głos i ciało drżało, kiedy głaskał roztrzęsionego blondyna po plecach.

\- A jaka jest tego przyczyna, kurwa?! Oświeć mnie! - Louis zacisnął wargi i oddychał szybko, kiedy wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. - No dawaj!

\- Chcesz być zauważony. - Niall wyszeptał, odsuwając się trochę od Zayna, by spojrzeć na szatyna, który prychnął.

\- Nie potrzebuję uwagi.

\- Jesteś zły na nas, bo cię olewaliśmy. - Zayn zauważył, unosząc brew.

\- Nie! - Louis syknął. - Jest mi przykro, bo moi przyjaciele wolą zajmować się jakimiś wieśniakami, niż mną, kiedy to ja cierpię, musząc mieszkać w tej ruderze, jeść te gówna i być ciągle brudnym i spoconym. Do tego nie mam gdzie się umyć, bo te łazienki są ohydne! Zamiast polepszyć mi pobyt tutaj, wy mnie olewacie i to jeszcze dla ludzi, których zdążyłem znienawidzić przez pobyt tutaj!

Zayn otworzył usta, mrugając kilkakrotnie, a Niall patrzył na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

\- Kochanie... - zaczął.

\- Nie! Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie masz prawa! - Oczy Louisa zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie, kiedy brał głębokie wdechy. - Skończ opowieść.

\- Nie...

\- Masz ją skończyć, w tej chwili, rozumiesz?! - wykrzyczał, podchodząc do swoich przyjaciół szybkim krokiem i stając przed nimi z napiętym wyrazem twarzy. - Masz to kurwa zrobić! Zacząłeś, to skończ! Wieśniacy chętnie usłyszą!

\- Nie mów tak o nich, Louis! - Niall krzyknął, odwracając się do niego całym ciałem. - Nie masz prawa tak o nich mówić! Ranisz ich, do kurwy!

\- Och? Martwisz się o wieśniaków? To takie słodkie... Któryś ci się spodobał? - Louis zaśmiał się sucho, mierząc blondyna ostrym spojrzeniem.

Niall zacisnął dłonie w pięści po obu stronach swojego ciała. - Jesteś taką...

\- Ciotą? Och, Niall, już to przerabialiśmy. - Louis prychnął.

\- ...pizdą. - blondyn zakończył przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- No cóż, bywa. - Louis wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. - To, co? Dokończysz tą przezabawną historyjkę?

\- Chcesz usłyszeć, co się stało dalej? - Niall wywarczał.

\- Jak najbardziej. - Louis uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, oblizując wargi i przygotowując się na dalszy ciąg.

\- Zabraliśmy cię stamtąd i zagroziliśmy Nick'owi, że jeżeli zbliży się do ciebie na mniej, niż trzydzieści metrów, zgłosimy wszystko na policję. Uratowaliśmy cię!

\- Och, to słodkie. - Louis zaświergotał piskliwym głosem.

\- A ty stałeś się zwykłą dziwką, chodząc od klubu do klubu i pieprząc wszystko, co się ruszało! Miałeś wszystko w dupie, piłeś ćpałeś i robiłeś rzeczy, o których nawet nie chcę wiedzieć!

Źrenice Louisa się powiększyły a paznokcie wbiły się w dłonie. - Lecz wy postanowiliście to zmienić...

\- Pomogliśmy ci, nie chcieliśmy, żebyś puszczał się na prawo i lewo. - Niall ściszył głos, próbując dotrzeć do przyjaciela.

\- Jasne, pomyśleliście, że jeśli wy będziecie mnie pieprzyć, to będzie lepsze wyjście. - Louis prychnął. - O ile się nie mylę, taki był wasz plan, nie? Łatwe pieprzenie, zawsze pod ręką.

Potem był tylko plask i wszyscy zamarli.

Louis sięgnął dłonią do policzka, gdzie przed chwilą dłoń blondyna zderzyła się z jego skórą. Jego oczy przypominały teraz prawdopodobnie spodki, Nialla i Zayna zresztą tak samo.

Niall zakrył usta dłonią, patrząc w szoku na swoje dzieło.

\- J-Ja n-nie chciałe-em... - wyszlochał.

Louis prychnął, nikt go nie uderzył od tamtego feralnego dnia z Nickiem. Łzy cisnęły się do jego oczu, a gardło stało się suche. Było mu niedobrze. Zakrył usta dłonią, odwrócił się, zbiegł po schodkach z ganku i pobiegł przed siebie.

\- Louis!

Potrząsnął głową i opadł na kolana przy najbliższym drzewie, opierając się o jego pień i zwymiotował żółcią. Łzy same poleciały po jego policzkach, kiedy krztusił się kwasem ze swojego żołądka.

Jedna ciepła dłoń znalazła się na jego plecach, a druga podtrzymywała jego grzywkę. Słyszał głosy jakby przez mgłę, kiedy próbował wyrzucić z siebie swoje wnętrzności.

Policzek piekł go niemiłosiernie. Niall nie uderzył go mocno, ale sam fakt, że zrobił to blondyn był bolesny.

Nie wiedział, ile wymiotował, ale to musiało być długo, bo zaczynało się robić jasno. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach, zwracając tym samym uwagę Jay, Harry'ego, Nialla i Zayna, którzy siedzieli na ziemi, obok niego.

Walczył z zamknięciem oczu, chociaż niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak zwinąć się na łóżku pod kołdrą i zasnąć.

\- Kochanie, chodź, zabiorę cię do domu. - Zayn powiedział przy jego uchu i wziął go jedną dłonią pod kolanami, a drugą trzymał jego plecy. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się sprzeciwiać, kości go bolały, gardło było suche, pomimo tego, że wymiotował, a posmak w ustach był obrzydliwy. Jego głowa bezwiednie opadła na ramię mulata, a ramię zahaczyło się o jego szyję.

Ramiona Zayna były dosyć wygodne. Przymknął oczy tylko na chwilę...

***

Kiedy Louis z powrotem uniósł powieki, leżał w łóżku. Jego ciało bolało, a gardło piekło. Zakaszlał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i orientując się, że nie jest sam w pokoju. Był praktycznie otoczony.

\- Hej! Co robisz? - Wychrypiał, widząc, jak Niall szpera w jednej z jego walizek.

Blondyn podskoczył, odwracając się w jego kierunku. - Szukałem lekarstw. - mruknął cicho.

\- Tam ich nie znajdziesz. - Louis prychnął, kaszląc i zakrywając dłońmi usta.

\- Nie odzywaj się, Lou. - ciepły głos Zayna wymruczał mu do ucha. Chłopak delikatnie popchnął go z powrotem na łóżko. - Zaraz Harry przyniesie ci herbaty.

Louis wywrócił oczami, opadając na łóżko i mrucząc pod nosem, że nie potrzebuje jego łaski.

\- Czy ten kretyn może przestać grzebać... - Louis odchrząknął. - ...w moich walizkach?

Słyszał, że blondyn zaprzestał swoich ruchów, wiedział, że sprawił mu przykrość, ale on go wczoraj uderzył, więc chyba miał prawo?

\- Jest w najmniejszej torbie. - mruknął, zamykając oczy.

Usłyszał szelest i kroki, po czym znowu szelest i kroki.

\- LouLou, musisz wziąć lekarstwa. - Zayn westchnął, pomagając mu się podnieść, pomimo tego, że szatyn próbował go odepchnąć.

Wziął lekarstwa, które podał mu Niall i popił je gorącą herbatą, która poparzyła jego język i gardło, ale nie przejął się tym, to było nic w porównaniu do jego obolałego ciała.

\- Odniosę to do kuchni. - Zayn powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju razem z Harrym.

\- Lou... - Niall zaczął, ale szatyn przerwał mu, machając dłonią.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Nie, proszę, nie... - wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie chciałem cię uderzyć, po prostu to co mówiłeś mnie bolało i j-ja tylko chciałem, żebyś przestał mówić te wszystkie okropne rzeczy.

\- Miałeś na myśli; prawdę. - Louis prychnął.

\- Nie, Lou. To nie było prawda. Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś się szmacił, tylko żebyś zaznał miłości. Daliśmy ci ją. Nie taką, jaką chciałeś, ale miłość. Dbaliśmy o ciebie...

\- Olaliście mnie dla...

\- Nie mów tego, proszę. - Niall wyszeptał, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Czułem się okropnie, wiesz? Woleliście spędzać czas z nimi, niż zrobić coś ze mną. - Louis podniósł się na łokci, patrząc na blondyna z wyrzutem.

\- Ty nie chciałeś nic robić. - Niall zauważył.

\- Gdybyście mnie zachęcili to może bym chciał. - Louis warknął i od razu tego pożałował, bo jego gardło zapiekło a kaszel wydostał się z jego ust.

\- Przepraszam. To nasza wina i wiem to, ale ty zachowywałeś się tak okropnie i nie chciałem, żebyś ranił tych ludzi. Harry jest naprawdę delikatny. Nie widziałeś łez w jego oczach, kiedy nazwałeś go wieśniakiem.

Louis przełknął ciężko. - Po prostu denerwuje mnie to, że zamiast mnie wspierać wy się z nimi szlajacie. Nawet nie zauważyliście, kiedy zniknąłem.

\- Zauważyliśmy. Skarbie, tak mi przykro. Obiecuję, że to się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Nigdy więcej cię nie uderzę i nigdy więcej nie sprawimy z Zayn'em, że poczujesz się ignorowany. Proszę, Louis... - Oczy Nialla zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie, a jego twarz przybrała błagalny wyraz.

Szatyn pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszki, lecz nadal miał widok na twarz blondyna. - Dobra, wskakuj do łóżka. - mruknął, odkrywając kołdrą kawałek łóżka. Blondyn westchnął z ulgą i wskoczył do łózka, wtulając się w ciało szatyna.

\- Kocham cię. - szepnął, całując go w szyję.

\- Wiem.

\- Beze mnie? - Zayn stanął w drzwiach pokoju ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rękami założonymi na piersi.

\- Wskakuj, moja druga strona jest wolna. - Louis przewrócił oczami, tak jak na Nialla przed chwilą i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy Zayn wskoczył z krzykiem na łózko, po czym wsunął się pod kołdrę i przytulił do przyjaciół.

\- Nie odpowiadam za wasze zdrowie, jak się zarazicie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Jeśli są jakieś błędy, to przepraszam, skarby i mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ten rozdzialik <3

Kolejne trzy dni minęły Louis'owi na leżeniu w łóżku i kurowaniu się. Wszyscy byli dla niego mili i pomagali mu, naprawdę. I szatyn był szczerze zdziwiony, kiedy Anne ugotowała rosół specjalnie dla niego.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich czułości i to było miłe. Zayn i Niall spędzali całe dnie z nim w łóżku, czasami owijali go w koc i schodzili do salonu, który swoją drogą nie wyglądał tak źle. Ściany były drewniane (jak prawie wszystko w tym domu), a kominek i dwie beżowe kanapy wyglądały dobrze. Były miękkie i Louis naprawdę je polubił.

Pomimo jego zachowania, Harry, Liam i Anne pilnowali jego diety, jak Zayn i Niall zresztą. Jay wydawała się zmartwiona i czasami Louis budził się, kiedy głaskała jego rozgrzane czoło. Posyłał jej wtedy lodowate spojrzenie i ona od razu odsuwała się od niego. Nie chciał, żeby zgrywała super mamuśkę. Niech wiedzą, jaką wyrodną matką była, jest i będzie.

Wkurzało go to, że raz było mu gorąco, a raz zimno, ale najgorsze było to, że potrafił zasypiać trzy razy w ciągu dnia i nie spać pół nocy. Ta choroba była wykańczająca.

Czwartego dnia obudził się o piątej nad ranem i wiedział, że w tym domu nikt nie wstaje przed ósmą, dlatego po cichu wydostał się z łóżka, ubrał się, wziął plecak i portfel i wyszedł z domu niezauważony.

Postanowił, że skoro był dla nich takim chujem, a oni tak się o niego troszczyli, to dlaczego by się im nie odwdzięczyć? Nawet trochę?

Ruszył w stronę, gdzie kiedy Harry mówił, że jest sklep i tak naprawdę były to tylko dwa kilometry od domu. Dróżka była wyłożona piaskiem, po jego lewej stronie było pole, a po prawej las. Szybko zeszło, tak naprawdę. Louis zobaczył nawet jaszczurkę, na poboczu i kilka ładnych ptaków, w tym dzięcioła.

Sklep nie był duży, ale miał wszystko to, czego Louis potrzebował do zrobienia naleśników z jagodami i bitą śmietaną. Szczęście, że można było płacić kartą, bo Louis raczej nie mógłby inaczej tego kupić.

Kiedy wracał była godzina szósta, a droga powrotna zajęła mu pół godziny, z czego miał jeszcze dobre półtorej na zrobienie śniadania przeprosinowego.

Po cichu wszedł do domu i zajął się śniadaniem, uprzednio rozpakowując plecak i wyjmując z niego wszystkie składniki.

Nie był kucharzem, czy coś, ale to było danie, które kiedyś nauczył się robić. Niall miał urodziny i jego marzeniem było, żeby Louis kiedyś zrobił mu śniadanie, bez spalenia przy tym kuchni, więc szatyn nauczył się tej jednej rzeczy. Mina blondyna była bezcenna, było to niedowierzanie, zmieszane z kapką zdezorientowania i kropelką dumy oraz szczęścia, czyli szeroko otwarte usta, rozszerzone źrenice oraz uniesione kąciki ust i zmarszczone brwi.

Kiedy pierwsze naleśniki ozdobione bitą śmietaną i posypane jagodami, były gotowe, Louis usłyszał ciężkie kroki, z których wywnioskował, że właśnie schodzi po nich więcej, niż jedna osoba. Było to zabawne, bo była równo ósma godzina, jak zdążył zauważyć na zegarku wiszącym na ścianie.

Stał tyłem do wejścia do kuchni i gwizdał cicho pod nosem, trzymając patelnię z naleśnikiem i co chwilę go obracając, żeby nadać mu "złoty" kolor, kiedy dźwięk zaskoczenia wydostał się z czyichś ust.

Szatyn przerzucił naleśnika na talerz i obrócił się przodem do... Nialla, Zayna, Harry'ego, Anne i Jay. Okej, to było dziwne, że wszyscy zjawili się tutaj w tym samym momencie. Mieli jakieś zdolności telepatyczne, czy coś?

\- Zrobiłem śniadanie. - Louis zawołał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Niall pisnął, podbiegając do szatyna i rzucając się na niego całym ciałem. - Kocham cię, LouLou.

Zayn zachichotał, a Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej i cmoknął blondyna w czoło. - Taa, w takim razie siadaj i jedz.

Zayn podszedł do Louisa, ucałował go w policzek i zasiadł do stołu obok blondyna, który wyglądał na bardziej, niż szczęśliwego. Louis zaśmiał się cicho i podał im dwa talerze, razem z widelcami i lemoniadą (którą sam zrobił).

\- Więc, um... - szatyn zwrócił się do gospodarzy domu. - Chciałem, tak jakby, przeprosić? Tak i ten, um... podziękować? Byłem chujem... - westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz. - Ale obiecuje, że postaram się ujarzmić mój temperament i ten... tak...

Anne uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i czule, tak samo jak jej syn, u którego pojawił się dołeczek. Louis musiał przyznać, ze naprawdę kochał dołeczki.

\- Nic się nie stało, Louis, to zrozumiałe. - Anne skinęła lekko głową, podchodząc do niego i ściskając jego dłonie. - Wszystko w porządku, ani ja, ani tym bardziej Harry nie mamy ci tego za złe. - nachyliła się trochę nad naleśnikami, które zrobił i westchnęła. - Świetnie pachną.

\- Dziękuję, może sobie Pani wziąć, po to je zrobiłem.

\- Mów mi Anne, kochanie. - mruknęła, po czym chwyciła dwa talerzyki i skinęła głową do Jay, siadając przy stole, a Jay kilka sekund później usiadła obok niej, uśmiechając się z dumą.

Przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry'ego, który przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

\- Dla ciebie też mam. - Louis zachichotał.

Harry skinął głową i podszedł do szatyna, który wyciągnął do niego talerzyk z naleśnikami.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, myślę, że to raczej ja powinienem podziękować, za opiekowanie się mną podczas, kiedy byłem nieznośnym dupkiem. - Louis powiedział, trochę się nad nim nachylając. Tak, żeby nikt inny tego nie usłyszał.

\- W porządku, cieszę się, że już z tobą lepiej.

Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę patelni, z której zaczęło się już trochę dymić. Szybko nalał na nią ciasta, które zaskwierczało, ale na szczęście, olej nigdzie nie wyprysnął.

Właściwie, Louis zastanowiło to, dlaczego ta patelnia tak szybko się nagrzewa?

***

Ranek, jak i południe minęło wszystkim znakomicie. W połowie śniadania, Liam przyszedł i tak, Louis zrobił dla niego kilka naleśników, oraz przerosił również jego. Liam tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że nic się nie stało.

Louisa naprawdę zastanawiała dobroć tych ludzi. Bo kto normalny, nie ma za złe komuś, że był dla nich chujem? Bez sensu.

Po śniadaniu Harry razem z Liamem poszli nakarmić konie, a Louis posprzątał po śniadaniu, mimo sprzeciwów Anne, podczas gdy ona, Jay, Zayn i Niall odpoczywali, rozmawiając na ganku, gdzie aktualnie wszyscy się znajdowali, a był już wieczór. Zimny, wieczór, trzeba dodać.

Za piątym razem, kiedy Louis zadrżał na kolanach Niall'a, blondyn nie wytrzymał.

\- Louis, w tej chwili, idziesz na górę i zakładasz na siebie sweter, rozumiesz? - powiedział, marszcząc brwi i pocierając zimne ramiona Louisa. Chłopak miał na sobie krótki rękawek, a jego ciało pokrywała gęsia skórka (nawet pod ubraniami).

Louis westchnął, ale skinął głową i wstał z kolan blondyna, kierując się do domu.

Zayn uśmiechnął się czule, bo Louis nawet nie zakwestionował rozkazu Nialla i nie podważył faktu, że był to rozkaz. Robił postępy.

Mulat nachylił się nad blondynem i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego policzka na krótką chwilę. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego i trącił nosem jego nos, podczas, gdy Harry, wraz z Liam'em, Jay i Anne toczyli naprawdę zażyłą konwersację.

Louis wrócił bez swetra.

\- Eghem, wydawało mi się, że miałeś coś na siebie założyć. - Niall uniósł brwi, kiedy szatyn usiadł na jego kolanach.

\- Nie mam swetra. - Louis burknął, wtulając twarz w szyję niebieskookiego chłopaka.

\- Masz, widziałem, kiedy szukałem lekarstw, Lou. - Niall prychnął.

\- Ale nie ma mojego ulubionego, tego brązowego i miękkiego. - Louis zmarszczył brwi i wydął wargi, spoglądając swojemu przyjacielowi w oczy.

\- Tego, który dałem ci na urodziny? - lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach irlandczyka, a jego oczy się zmrużyły.

\- Może. - szatyn wymamrotał. - Zapomniałem go zabrać.

\- Więc dlaczego nie założysz innego? - Zayn zachichotał, pstrykając szatyna w ucho.

\- Bo żaden nie jest wystarczająco miękki i miły? - Louis uniósł brwi i spoglądał na mulata, jakby był kosmitą.

\- Okej, w takim razie poczekaj chwilę. - Niall westchnął, delikatnie spychając z siebie szatyna i wchodząc do domu.

Louis jęknął z niezadowoleniem, po czym przyniósł się na kolana Zayna, obejmując jego szyję ramionami. Mulat zaśmiał się, obejmując go w pasie i całując we włosy.

Niall wrócił kilka minut później z trzema swetrami w ręce. Czarnym, niebieskim i beżowym. Beżowy podał Louis'owi, czarny Zayn'owi a Niebieski założył na siebie.

\- Co to? - Louis mruknął, kręcąc się na kolanach Zayna, kiedy ten zakładał swój sweter, uśmiechając się do Nialla z wdzięcznością.

\- Mój sweter, z tej samej kolekcji, co twój ulubiony. - Niall posłał mu uśmiech, zanim cmoknął go w policzek i usiadł obok mulata.

\- Jesteś najlepszy. - mruknął, wciągając na siebie sweter.

\- Hej, Louis? - Harry pokręcił się na swoim miejscu. - Um, Lou dzisiaj dzwoniła i powiedziała, że jutro przyjdzie razem z Lux, żebyście mogli iść raze pleść wianki.

Louis uniósł brwi i skinął głową. - Jasne, w porządku. Była zła, kiedy nie było mnie, a się umówiliśmy?

\- Nie, była zmartwiona, tak sądzę. - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i tak jakby, serce Louisa się zatrzymało.

Bo okej, Harry mieszkał na wsi i dobra, Louis mówił, że jest on wieśniakiem, ale był on w pewnym sensie... piękny. Tak, "piękny" pasowało do niego idealnie.

Zielone, kocie oczy, przyglądały się Louis'owi z czymś, czego nie mógł rozszyfrować, coś na cień, zdenerwowania, niezręczności i... adoracji. Nie, to nie mogło być możliwe. Nie po tym, jak Louis zachowywał się przez ostatnie dwa i pół tygodnia.

To wszystko było beznadziejne. Louis naprawdę chciał mieć kogoś, kto zaopiekuje się nim, tak jak Niall i Zayn, kogoś, kto będzie go kochał i szanował.

Doceniał.

Nie chciał znowu wpakować się w patologiczny związek. Nick go w pewnym sensie nauczył, że nie warto wierzyć ludziom od razu.

Kiedy teraz tak na niego patrzył, dostrzegł, jak długie są rzęsy Harry'ego. Czarne i błyszczące. Muskające policzki za każdym razem, kiedy mrugał. Loczki okalały jego twarz, opadając na czoło i muskając zarumienione od zimna policzki. Jego biała koszula napinała się za każdym razem, kiedy się ruszał, napinając mięśnie i odsłaniała jego pierś.

Przez myśl Louisa przeszło, że skóra tego chłopaka jest złota, co trochę by wyjaśniał fakt, że chłopak prawie całymi dniami przesiaduje na świeżym powietrzu.

Miał duże dłonie, jak Louis zdążył zauważyć, kiedy chłopak bawił się nerwowo palcami, a jego dłonie ułożone były na stole. I Louis chciał poczuć te dłonie na swoim ciele. Duże, ciepłe dłonie, sunące w dół jego ciała, aż do...

\- Louis! - Zayn szturchnął szatyna, marszcząc brwi.

Louis potrząsnął głową, rumieniąc się, gdy obudził się ze swoich myśli. - C-co?

\- Pytałem, gdzie nauczyłeś się robić wianki? - Zayn patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy i Louis przełknął ciężko, próbując się uspokoić. Nie może dać się nabrać na te kocie oczy. Nie może popełnić znów tego błędu.

\- J-ja... To, um... - Szatyn wyjąkał, nadal jeszcze nie do końca kontaktując. - Tony mnie nauczył.

Zayn wciągnął z impetem powietrze, a Niall jęknął.

\- Nie, w porządku, to się przydało, nie? - Louis zachichotał nerwowo, widząc zmartwione miny przyjaciół. Zerknął na Harry'ego, który również wyglądał na zasmuconego i Louis naprawdę chciał, powiedzieć, że wszystko okej. - Jest mi zimno i jestem jeszcze zmęczony po chorobie, więc... Pójdę się położyć, dobranoc.

Po czym wstał i wszedł do domku, wbiegł po schodach i schował się w pokoju, który dzielił z Niall'em i Zayn'em. Szybko zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wpełzł do łóżka w samych bokserkach, okrywając się szczelnie kołdrą. Nie mógł mu zaufać, nie mógł znowu popełnić tego błędu. A już na pewno nie mógł się zakochać.

I nie w nim.

Nie w jego zielonych tęczówkach.

Nie w jego uśmiechu z dołeczkami.

Nie w jego dobroci.

Nie w jego czarującej osobowości.

NIE, KURWA!

Wziął drżący oddech, odwracając się w stronę okna, tyłem do drzwi i zacisnął oczy, błagając Morfeusza, by już zabrał go do swojej krainy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wydaje mi się, że to najgorszy rozdział, jaki do tej pory napisałam, ale sami oceńcie…

Louis został obudzony przez Lux, podszczypującą go i ciągającą za włosy. Był trochę marudny, na początku, ale w końcu wstał, wykąpał się (tak, zrobił to) i ubrał, po czym nałożył kilka kremów, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Lux pozwoliła mu zjeść śniadanie, a kiedy tylko skończył, wyciągnęła go z domu, prosto na łąkę, na której pchnęła go na trawę, brudząc przy tym jego czerwone spodnie na zielono i kazała mu poczekać, aż zbierze wystarczającą ilość kwiatków, by mógł zrobić dziewięć wianków i nie, Louis nawet nie pytał, po co jej aż tyle, bo nie miał ochoty na jej tłumaczenia (czasami była naprawdę irytującym dzieckiem).

Kiedy dziewczynka przyniosła mu wystarczająco kwiatów, by szatyn mógł zrobić dziewięć wianków, każdy w innym kolorze, chłopak zabrał się za robienie pierwszego; czerwonego z róż, których pochodzenia nie znał, no bo jak, do cholery Lux znalazła róże na łące, co? Ale znowu nie pytał.

Plecenia wianków szło im w ciszy, Lux zabrała się za robienie żółtego wianka i odzywała się do niego tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebowała pomocy, co było dobre dla Louisa, bo dzisiaj miał dzień rozmyślań, jak nazywał to w głowie.

Zastanawiało go to, dlaczego Anne i Harry nie wyrzucili go za jego zachowanie. Był podły i zachowywał się, jakby chciał żeby czuli ból. Był zwykłym chujem i miał tego świadomość. Gdyby był na ich miejscu, już dawno by siebie wyrzucił na zbity pysk. Prawdopodobnie Jay maczała w tym palce.

Nadal nie potrafił mówić do niej “mamo”, po prostu nie przechodziło mu to przez gardło. Zajęła się nim, kiedy był chory, owszem, ale to przecież nie przekreśla tych kilku ostatnich lat, kiedy się nim nie przejmowała, tak? Potrzebował jej. Potrzebował matczynego uścisku, pocieszenia w złe dni, czy nawet prawienia morałów.

Nie miał takich luksusów. Stał się taki, bo życie go takim wykreowało. Nie wybrał tego.

Było wiele rzeczy, których ludzie w nim nie widzieli, jak na przykład to, że odwiedzał hospicjum, kiedy miał lepsze dni, i czytał dzieciom książki, lub bawił się z nimi klockami, bądź lalkami. Lubił to.

Zawsze marzył by mieć siostrę, lub brata, by móc się nim opiekować, pocieszać, przytulać, czy rozmawiać.

Tak naprawdę bardzo przebolał śmierć ojca. Nie pokazywał tego, bo naprawdę nie chciał, żeby mam się o niego martwiła. Chodził do szkoły, uczył się, był niezauważalny dla wszystkich. Wszystkich, oprócz swoich przyjaciół.

Nie chciał, żeby ludzie kochali go, bo miał kasę. Nie potrzebował fałszywego złudzenia, że ktoś go lubi. Chciał prawdziwych przyjaciół (których miał) i prawdziwego chłopaka, które pokocha jego osobowość, serce i ciało. Kogoś, kto zaopiekuje się nim nawet lepiej, niż Niall i Zayn.

Marzył mu się wysoki chłopiec w kapeluszu.

Chłopiec z długimi nogami i umięśnionym ciałem, miękką karmelową skórą oraz złotym sercem. Śnił mu się kiedyś takowy. Ciemna, wysoka postać w kapeluszu. Smukła sylwetka i czerwony parasol. Deszcz padał z nieba, uderzając o materiał parasola i wydając cichy stukot. Chłopak miał długi, czarny płaszcz i czarne, skórzane botki, i Louis’owi wydawało się to głupie połączenie, ale kochał je. Nigdy nawet nie widział jego twarzy. Nigdy, zawsze chłopak odwrócony był do niego tyłem, spoglądając w dal, jak przypuszczał.

Ten sen powtarzał się tylko w dobre dni Louisa, te, kiedy czuł, że jest odrobinę szczęśliwy. To były te dni, kiedy chodził do hospicjum, czy te, kiedy razem z Niall’em i Zayn’em wychodzili gdzieś razem, a nie jak zazwyczaj – siedzieli w domu i grali w jakieś gry, czy po prostu przytulali się i oglądali romansidła.

Louis miał kilka rodzajów dni, oprócz tych dobrych.

Ciche dni.

Kiedy Louis miał ciche dni, nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle, odbiegając myślami gdzieś daleko do smutnych i szczęśliwych momentów swojego życia, po czym liczył, których było więcej, nie przejmując się zmartwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół.

Aroganckie dni.

Tych dni było stosunkowo najwięcej. Louis chodził do szkoły, obrażał każdego, kto wszedł mu w drogę i krytykował wszystko, co nie było takie, jakie jego zdaniem powinno być. Były to dni, kiedy Niall i Zayn próbowali go ogarnąć, często z marnym skutkiem.

Wrażliwe dni.

Wrażliwe dni, była dla Nialla i Zayna najbardziej niepokojące, szczerze mówiąc. Louis był płaczliwy i wrażliwy na każde słowo i bardzo czuły. W takich momentach chłopcy całowali go, przytulali i sprawiali, że czuł się bezpieczny i kochany, a nie bezwartościowy i głupi, jak mówił.

Odpowiedzialne dni.

Czasami Louis stawał się naprawdę odpowiedzialny, ucząc się do egzaminów, pilnując, by Niall i Zayn mieli odrobioną pracę domową i byli nauczeni na kartkówkę (bądź mieli ściągi, jeśli nie zdążyli nauczyć się całego materiału).

Ostatni rodzaj dni, był chyba najdziwniejszy, dlatego też Niall i Zayn nazwali go Chorym.

Te dnie, były z pozoru normalne, szatyn brał udział w rozmowach, jadł, uczył się i dobrze sypiał. Ale. Zawsze było jakieś “ale”. Louis brał udział w rozmowach, ale widać było, że nie do końca rozumie, co się w okół niego dzieje. Jadł, ale robił to naprawdę bardzo skromnie. Uczył się, ale jego oceny były niższe niż zazwyczaj. Dobrze sypiał, ale budził się z krzykiem i nie, nie miał koszmarów, po prostu budził się z krzykiem, bez powodu.

Zwykle po Chorych dniach Louis miał Wrażliwe dni, bo kiedy budził się z krzykiem, jego ciałem automatycznie wstrząsały dreszcze, a z ust wydostawał się szloch.

Zayn, Niall i nawet Louis wiedzieli, że to nie jest normalne i każdy z nich miał świadomość, że Louis ma ciężki przypadek depresji, jednak nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

Dzisiaj Louis miał dziwnie mieszany dzień, bo, z jednej strony miał ochotę się poprzytulać, z drugiej, był odpowiedzialny, pilnując Lux, z trzeciej był cicho i rozmyślał, a z czwartej miał cholerną ochotę kogoś obrazić.

\- Louis, niedługo, zajdzie słońce, a ja jeszcze nie jadłam obiadku… - Lux, jęknęła, wyrywając szatyna z zamyślenia.

Chłopak nieprzytomnie skinął głową, spoglądając w dół, na kolejny skończony wianuszek. Mieli ich już siedem; czerwony, niebieski, fioletowy, różowy, żółty, biały i pomarańczowy.

\- Chodźmy, w takim razie. - szepnął, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, podnosząc wszystkie wianki i pomagając dziewczynce wstać.

Droga do domu, także była cicha, Louis pozwolił Lux nieść wianki, pod warunkiem, że ich nie zepsuje i będzie ostrożna, na co przystała (oburzona).

\- Mamo, zobacz! - blondynka krzyknęła, kiedy ujrzała swoją mamę na ganku razem z Niall’em, Zayn’em, Harrym i Liam’em.

Lou, obejrzała się i zaśmiała, widząc swoją córeczkę biegnącą do niej z rozpuszczonymi włosami i różowym wiankiem na głowie, który, jak uznał Louis, pasuje jej do sukienki, (która była biała, wyszywana różowymi kwiatuszkami, swoją drogą).

Louis podszedł do nich, cicho się witając i siadając obok blondynki, która, wręcz mu to nakazała.

\- Zrobiliśmy aż siedem wianków! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, pokazując wszystkim wianki, podczas gdy Jay, razem z Anne zaczęły przynosić zupę pomidorową i stawiać przed każdym. - Musimy zrobić jeszcze dwa, żeby było dla każdego.

\- A dla kogo zabrakło? - Niall zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko do dziewczynki.

\- Dla Louisa i Harry’ego! - Lux wykrzyknęła, sięgając po łyżkę i wkładając ją do zupy.

Louis nie musiał patrzeć na swoich przyjaciół, żeby czuć ich spojrzenia na sobie. Były w pewnym sensie przeszywające i paraliżujące. Westchnął i sam zaczął jeść swoją zupę.

\- Który dla mnie? - Zayn zachichotał, widząc podekscytowanie dziewczynki.

\- Fioletowy. Dla Nialla, pomarańczowy, dla mamusi niebieski, dla Anne czerwony, bo to jej ulubiony kolor, dla Liama żółty, a dla Jay biały, bo jest dobra, jak aniołek. - Lux, powiedziała, podając każdemu jego wianek.

Louis prychnął, przy ostatnim i kontynuował jedzenie, wiedząc, że każdy przy stole się na niego patrzy, nawet Lux (prawdopodobnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami).

Zjadł stosunkowo szybko, siedząc przy stole i patrząc na Lux, która żywo opowiadała, jak bardzo uwielbia robić wianki.

\- Louis, nauczysz Harry’ego robić wianki? - zapytała, pochylając się do niego i przeszywając go tym błękitnym spojrzeniem.

Szatyn spiął się, marszcząc brwi i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Ty i Harry już zjedliście, a mama mówi, że muszę iść się położyć, bo później będę nieznośna, co nie jest wcale prawdą… więc pomyślałam, że nauczysz Harry’ego robić wianki i zrobisz jeden dla niego, a on zrobi jeden dla ciebie!

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, bo ta mała dziewczynka mówiła naprawdę szybko, po czym skinął, wstając od stołu i przenosząc swoje niebieskie spojrzenie na Harry’ego, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i również wstał, dziękując.

Louis’owi tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało uczenie Harry’ego robić wianki. Może być, przecież zabawnie, prawda? Nie musi myśleć, czy coś.

Kiedy dotarli na łąkę (w komfortowej ciszy), Louis zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu kwiatów, które byłyby idealne, dla Harry’ego. - Wybierz kwiaty z których chcesz zrobić dla mnie wianek.

Nie widział tego, ale był pewien, że Harry pokiwał głową. Louis wybrał dla Harry’ego pastelowo-żółte kwiaty, których nazwy nie znał i kiedy się odwrócił, i pokazał je brunetowi, ten uśmiechnął się i uniósł dłoń z garstką ciemno-niebieskich, prawie granatowych kwiatów.

Louis skinął i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, siadając na trawie i zaczynając nauczanie.

\- Musisz po prostu wsadzić koniuszek tego, tutaj, o tak, brawo. - zachichotał, kiedy Harry po raz czwarty nie zrobił właściwego kroku.

\- Nie nadaję się do tego, mam za duże dłonie. - burknął, powtarzając ruch Louisa.

\- Mnie też się nie udawało… przez pierwszą godzinę, później poszło gładko. - Louis zaśmiał się, siadając bliżej Harry’ego. Odłożył swój wianek i delikatnie chwycił dłonie Harry’ego, pokazując mu, jak to zrobić.

Harry zarumienił się, czując oddech Louis’a, muskający jego szyję i próbował zignorować fakt, że jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. - Dzięki. - mruknął, kiedy Louis puścił jego dłonie i zaczął mu się przyglądać.

Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech i wrócił do robienia wianka dla Harry’ego, czując na sobie jego wzrok.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a wianek Louisa, jak i Harry’ego, co zaskoczyło Louisa, był gotowy. Szatyn, ignorując trzepotanie w brzuchu, nałożył na głowę Harry’ego wianek, który idealnie do niego pasował.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy zobaczył rumieńce bruneta i zachichotał, kiedy Harry nałożył na jego głowę lekko krzywy, ale idealny ciemno-niebieski wianek.

To było naprawdę urocze, to, jak Harry na niego reagował. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale ten chłopak ewidentnie się zawstydzał.

\- Jest piękny, dziękuję. - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.

\- Mój także, dziękuję. - Harry zachichotał, czując, że napięta atmosfera już za nimi. - W takim razie chodźmy się pochwalić.

Louis skinął głową i spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje Vans’y. Naprawdę nurtowało go to jedno pytanie…

\- Hej, Harry? - mruknął. - Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

\- Jasne.

\- Dlaczego nie wyrzuciliście mnie z domu po tym, jak się zachowywałem i jak źle o was mówiłem? - zapytał cicho, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Ponieważ nie jesteś taki… - Harry powiedział po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie znasz mnie.

\- To prawda, nie znam cię, ale w twoich oczach odbija się twoja dusza i ja widzę, że jest ona pełna bólu i rozpaczy, ale nie nienawiści. - Harry wyjaśnił przyciszonym tonem, przystając na chwilę i delikatnie przytrzymując Louisa za ramię, by i on się zatrzymał, a kiedy to zrobił, poczekał aż chłopak na niego spojrzy, zanim kontynuował. - Ta historia… wiem, że nie chcesz o tym mówić i rozumiem cię. To znaczy, rozumiem to, że nie chcesz tego pamiętać, bo nie mogę rozumieć tego, co czujesz, gdy sam nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem. - wyjaśnił szybko, widząc zmarszczone brwi Louisa. - Ale spróbuj pomyśleć o tym, jako o doświadczeniu życiowym, jako pewnym trudnym etapie w twoim życiu. Nie musisz próbować zapomnieć, spróbuj tylko odstawić to na dalszy tor i zająć się tym, czego pragniesz.

Louis spoglądał w zielone tęczówki Harry’ego i naprawdę widział w nich szczerość i to było piękne, a za razem straszne, że ktoś obcy potrafił zobaczyć w nim coś, czego nie może zobaczyć ktoś mu bliski.

Westchnął i pokiwał głową. - Dziękuję. Przepraszam, za moje zachowanie, jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym chłopakiem a ja po prostu mam depresję i…

\- Nie myśl o tym. - Harry poradził. - Co było, minęło, nie martwmy się tym. Nie mam ci nic za złe i byłbym wielce uradowany, gdybyś spróbował potraktować mnie jak przyjaciela, nie wroga.

\- Jasne, tak, w porządku… - Louis wymamrotał, kiwając głową. - Dzięki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, nowy rozdzialik już jest Nie martwcie się, teraz będę dodawała UP częściej ;)

Louis naprawdę nie był zły, kiedy Zayn i Niall wpakowali go w zbieranie truskawek z pola (truskawkowego?). Naprawdę nie. To nic, że było ponad 30oC, a słońce grzało tak mocno, że wydawało mu się, że jego skóra się pali. W porządku był też fakt, że Louis nie zabrał ze sobą ani jednego kapelusza, a krem z filtrem UV już nie wystarczał. Louisowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało.

No dobra, może to nie była do końca prawda. Louis był jedynie w swoim rodzaju i niepowtarzalnie wkurwiony.

Nie dość, że jego skóra zaczynała się robić czerwona, to jego włosy były miażdżone przez jeden ze słomianych kapeluszy Harry'ego. I okej, może byłoby to jeszcze do przeżycia, gdyby nie to, że Niall i Zayn zaczęli obrzucać się piaskiem i trafili Louisa prosto w twarz, gdy rozmawiał z Harrym o tym, ile jeszcze tego będą zbierać, co równało się z tym, że piasek naleciał mu do ust.

\- Mam, kurwa, dość. - wykaszlał, zaciskając pięści i plując czarną śliną z drobinkami piasku.

\- Boże, Lou, tak mi przykro... - Niall podbiegł do Louisa, kładąc na jego ramionach dłonie. - Przepraszam, ale Zayn zrobił unik i...

\- Mam to w dupie, co Zayn zrobił. - Louis warknął, strzepując dłonie przyjaciela ze swoich ramion. - Nie dość, że jest w chuj gorąco, moje włosy są już tłuste, a skóra mnie pali, to jeszcze mam piasek w utach i na twarzy, kurwa w piasku chodzą robaki!

\- To jest ziemia, Lou. - Zayn zauważył, unosząc w rozbawieniu brew.

\- Co to za różnica?! - Louis syknął, otrzepując ziemię z dłoni i plując. - Nawet, kurwa, nie odpowiadaj. - dodał, widząc, jak Zayn otwiera usta, żeby – najprawdopodobniej – zrobić mu wykład.

\- W porządku, Lou. Możemy skończyć na dziś. - Harry zainterweniował, podchodząc do Louisa i kładąc mu dłoń na plecach. - Co ty na to, żebym zaprowadził cię do jeziora? Będziesz mógł się umyć.

Louis podniósł na niego głowę i przewrócił oczami, kiedy Harry zachichotał cicho, ścierając mu z policzka brud. - Dobra, ale najpierw muszę iść po ręcznik.

\- Tak! Idziemy nad jezioro!

***

Louis musiał przyznać, że to jezioro było całkiem czyste i ładne. Dookoła rosły brzozy i wierzby, i Louis naprawdę pokochał to miejsce. Rozłożyli się na wielkich kamieniach, które leżały przy brzegu i było naprawdę duże. Louis nigdy w życiu nie widział tak wielkich kamieni i wow, Harry powiedział, że mają około pięć milionów lat.

Woda była ciepła i przeźroczysta, i szczerze mówiąc, wyglądała na dosyć czystą, więc Louis nie miał problemu z obrzydzeniem, czy coś. Uśmiechnął się, rozbierając do samych kąpielówek (które założył, gdy poszedł do domu po ręcznik) i wbiegając do wody z okrzykiem, który rozbawił wszystkich; Harry'ego, Liama, Zayna i Nialla, i chcąc, czy nie chcąc, Louisowi przeszła cała złość (czyt. wściekłość).

\- Mam cię.

Louis pisnął, odskakując w tył i wpadając całym ciałem do wody, przez co do jego nosa i ust wleciała woda. Wypłynął na powierzchnię, kaszląc i kichając, po czym spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na swojego oprawcę.

Zayn.

\- Przepraszam, Lou, chciałem tylko... - Zayn wymamrotał, podpływając w kierunku Louisa i kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko niego, Louis pchnął go pod wodę, trzymając mocno i chichocząc, kiedy Malik zaczął szczypać jego nogi pod wodą, aż w końcu puścił go i śmiał się w głos, na jego minę.

Takie chwile były bezcenne.

\- Louis, ty wredoto! - Zayn powiedział z uśmiechem, przewracając oczami na zwijającego się ze śmiechu przyjaciela. Pokręcił głową i rzucił się na niego, obejmując mocno w pasie i kręcąc nim dookoła własnej osi.

\- Zayn! - Louis zapiszczał, śmiejąc się i klepiąc mulata w ramię, kiedy ten puścił go i pozwolił pływać na własną rękę. - Ciesz się, że mam mocną głowę, mogłem zwymiotować!

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, puszczając mu oczko.

Louis westchnął i kręcąc głową, zaczął wychodzić z jeziora, żeby trochę się osuszyć, zanim wrócą do domu. Potrząsnął głową, otrzepując z włosów krople wody, które poleciały we wszystkie strony, a następnie wdrapał się na jeden z kamieni, który zajął dla siebie (no cóż, nadal był sassy queen i potrzebował przestrzeni, więc...) i ułożył się wygodnie na jednym z dwóch ręczników, które sobie przyniósł, po czym zaczął wycierać się drugim.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy zauważył, jak Harry szamocze się z Liamem w wodzie, a następnie łączą siły i atakują Nialla i Zayna wodą. To było zabawne, sposób, w jaki Harry śmiał się i chlapał ich wodą, swoimi lekko nieskoordynowanymi ruchami.

Louis zachichotał cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią, kiedy wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Harry'ego, wzięli go na ręce i wrzucili do wody, śmiejąc się. Harry wynurzył się z szerokim uśmiechem i wstał wychodząc z wody. Spojrzał na Louisa i jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), po czym mrugnął do niego, wskakując na kamień, który dzielił z Liamem i sięgając po swój ręcznik.

Louis sapnął, kiedy Harry zaczął wycierać swoje ciało. I Louis z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jest on dobrze zbudowany, wysportowany i umięśniony, i kurwa, Louis uwielbiał wysportowanych kolesi. Prawdopodobnie ćwiczy podnoszenie snobów (dop. Aut. Wiecie, takie zwinięte siano), pomyślał i zachichotał na tą wizję, przyciągając tym uwagę Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego z widocznymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - zapytał, wycierając końcówki swoich mokrych włosów i Louis ze śmiechem stwierdził, że wygląda jak Tarzan.

\- Z ciebie, Tarzanie. - Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę, lustrując jego ociekającą wodą twarz.

\- Musi być zabawnie. - Harry zrobił głupią minę, wystawiając język i robiąc zeza, czym sprawił, że Louis wybuchł śmiecham, opadając na swój kamień całym ciałem i trzymając się za brzuch.

Kurwa, był udupiony.

***

\- Harry, a ty tak w ogóle to ile masz lat? - Niall zapytał, rozsiadając się na ławeczce na werandzie i zarzucając ramię na oparcie.

\- Osiemnaście.

\- Fajnie, czyli została ci jeszcze jedna klasa i studia, co? - Niall kontynuował, sięgając po kubek z gorącym kakaem i upijając łyk.

\- Yep. Ostatnia klasa, później idę na Geologię. - Harry skinął głową i spojrzał na swoją mamę, która westchnęła z rozpierającej ją dumy. Cóż, ona sama, jak i ojciec Harry'ego nie mieli studiów i Harry był pierwszą osobą, od kilku pokoleń, która zamierzała studiować, co więcej, dostał się na stypendium i na studiach już czeka na niego miejsce, przynajmniej tak mówiła Anne Jay, co Louis "przypadkowo" podsłuchał, kiedy przechodził obok salonu.

\- Nasz kumpel jest na Geologii i mówi, że to trudny kierunek, ale jeśli masz chęci, to pewnie zaliczysz wszystkie egzaminy bez problemu. - Zayn powiedział, opierając głowę o ramię Nialla i ziewając.

Była pora poobiadowa, coś koło szesnastej i na dworze było jasno (w końcu to lato), dlatego wszyscy usiedli na werandzie, raz, były tam wygodniejsze siedzenia, dwa, ładniejszy widok. Cóż, ganek im się znudził (dobra, może nie do końca "im", ale Louisowi na pewno).

\- Ja idę na Gastronomię... - Niall uśmiechnął się dumnie, biorąc kolejnego łyka brązowego płynu. - Zayn będzie studiował sztukę, nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale on ma niesamowity talent do rysowania.

Zayn zarumienił się i wywrócił oczami. - Bez przesady...

\- Oj tam, nie bądź taki skromny, Zayn. Widziałam twoje rysunki. - Jay wtrąciła, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło i klepiąc jego kolano. - Jesteś genialny.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, zakrywając dłońmi policzki i próbując zakryć swoje rumieńce.

Harry uśmiechnął się, spoglądając kątem oka na Liama, który też się uśmiechał, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa, który siedział cicho, wpatrując się w swoje kakao. Harry zmarszczył brwi z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

Jay musiała to najwyraźniej zauważyć, bo szybko powiedziała. - Louis będzie studiował zarządzanie, w końcu dziedziczy firmę...

Louis podniósł gwałtownie głowę, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i dłonie na kubku.

\- Louis, nie... - Niall próbował zainterweniować, widząc jego stan.

\- Nię sądzę, że będę studiował kierunek, który mnie nie interesuje. - Louis zaczął, przez zaciśnięte zęby, odstawiając kubek na drewniany stół tak mocno, że kilka kropel wylało się na niego. - I na pewno nie będę zarządzał tą...

\- Louis.

\- ...pieprzoną firmą. - Louis dokończył ignorując karcący wzrok Zayna i Nialla.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Louis... - Jay zaczęła, ale Louis nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, tylko wstał i ciskał w nią sztyletami.

\- Tak i wydawało mi się, że dałem ci jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będę studiował zarządzania, tylko muzykę, czego nie zrozumiałaś, kiedy to mówiłem?!

\- Louis, nie... - Zayn wstał, próbując podejść do szatyna, ale ten machnął na niego ręką, nakazując mu stanąć.

\- Zamknij się, Zayn. - Louis spojrzał na mulata, ale po chwili z powrotem wrócił wzrokiem do matki. - Jestem dorosły i nie zmusisz mnie, do studiowania czegoś, czego nienawidzę. - warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści po obu stronach swojego ciała. - Więc powinnaś zacząć szukać jakiegoś kandydata na swoje stanowisko. Kogoś, kto nie jest mną.

Jay wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła usta. - Jesteś moim synem, Louis i...

\- Nie jestem nim. Nie, odkąd rzuciłaś opiekowanie się mną, rozmawianie i utrzymywanie ze mną jakichkolwiek kontaktów dla jakiejś pierdolonej firmy! - Louis obrócił się i zaczął kierować się prosto przed siebie, byleby najdalej stąd. - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. - dodał ciszej, ale był pewien, że kobieta usłyszała.

Łzy mimowolnie napłynęły do jego oczu, więc potrząsnął głową, próbując się ich pozbyć. Na marne.

\- Hej, Lou?

Louis stanął, szybko wycierając pojedyncze łzy z policzków i biorąc głęboki wdech. - Co?

\- Zabiorę cię w jedno miejsce, dobrze? Chcę ci coś pokazać. - Harry stanął obok Louisa, niepewnie obejmując do ramieniem i rozluźnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulę, obejmując go w pasie.

\- Okej.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, kolejny rozdzialik!! Jest dość istotny, więc czytajcie uważnie <3

\- Co to jest?

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa z uśmiechem i iskrzącymi się oczami. - Mój dom. To znaczy, wiem, że nie jest za duży, ale jest mój i…

\- Jest świetny. - Louis przerwał mu, podchodząc do drewnianego domku, który wyglądał o niebo lepiej, niż dom jego i Anne. Nie był duży, tak jak tamten, ale był idealny, taki, jaki Louis zawsze marzył mieć. Niewielki, drewniany i taki… wygodny.

\- Dzięki, sam go zbudowałem. - Harry odchrząknął, rumieniąc się delikatnie, czego Louis nie mógł zauważyć, stojąc do niego tyłem i przebiegając palcami po drewnianych ścianach. - Nie jest jeszcze skończony, wiesz, miałem go skończyć do końca wakacji, ale odwiedziliście nas i jakoś nie było czasu.

Louis odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, kiedy Harry podszedł do niego, stając obok. - Naprawdę sam go zbudowałeś?

Harry skinął głową, wyciągając dłoń i klepiąc kilka razy drewno. - Yep, został jeszcze dach.

Louis spojrzał w górę, i tak, brakowało tylko rozłożyć… em, tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co, ale takie… dachówki?… Oj tam, nie wińcie go, w końcu chce studiować muzykę, nie budownictwo lądowe.

\- Tak właściwie… po co ci dom? - Louis zapytał, obchodząc dom.

\- Cóż, nie będę całe życie przecież mieszkał z mamą, nie? - Harry zachichotał, idąc za nim. - Głównie to chodzi mi o to, że chcę się uniezależnić, wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Mam już załatwioną pracę, kilka kilometrów stąd, poza tym, jestem pełnoletni i… no wiesz. - wzruszył ramionami, wskazując Louisowi werandę, na którą Louis po chwili wszedł z uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem. - skinął głową. - Mogę wejść do środka?

Harry posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, podchodząc do drzwi, po czym wyjął klucz z kieszeni spodni i otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając Louisa przodem.

\- Wow. - Louis sapnął, widząc wnętrze domku. Bo, kurwa, wnętrze nie było urządzone, jak dom jego i Anne, było ciepło i wygodnie, i Louis też chciałby mieć taki dom.

Domek miał dwie sypialnie, salon, łazienkę i kuchnię, jak Louis zdążył się zorientować, kiedy Harry go oprowadzał. Meble były już rozstawione i, o dziwo były bardzo gustowne. Wszystko miało beżowo-brązowy kolor i to sprawiało, że cały dom miał ciepły i domowy nastrój.

\- Piękny. - wyszeptał, przejeżdżając dłonią po oparciu kanapy. Była duża i miękka, i Louis był pewien, że była niezłym ogrzewaczem.

\- Dzięki.

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, odwracając się w stronę Harry’ego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Jest naprawdę ładnie.

\- Cóż, dziękuję ponownie. - Harry zaśmiał się, machając dłonią w stronę kanapy, niemo nakazując Louisowi usiąść, a kiedy szatyn wykonał polecenie, poszedł do kuchni, która była połączona z salonem ladą, ale miała oddzielne pomieszczenie*. - Chcesz coś do picia? Mam sok pomarańczowy, kawę, herbatę…

\- Skąd wziąłeś te rzeczy, przecież nadal mieszkasz z Anne…?

Harry uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami i wyciągając z jednej z szafek dwie szklanki. - Czasami muszę pomyśleć, a to miejsce jest do tego idealne, poza tym, czasami tutaj śpię.

\- A co, kiedy jest deszcz? - Louis uniósł brwi, wchodząc do kuchni i przystając obok bruneta.

\- Rozkładam plastikową matę, wiesz, taką wielką, która zakrywa prawie cały dom i przybijam ją do ziemi śledziami… coś jak namiot. - Harry sięgnął do lodówki i wyjął z zamrażalnika torbę z lodem. - To co, może chcesz jakiegoś drinka z lodem, hmm?

\- Umiesz robić drinki? - Louis zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Tak, to właśnie moja praca, robienie drinków w barze. - Harry zachichotał, obracając się i otwierając jedną z górnych szafek.

\- W takim razie, chcę kolorowego.

***

Cóż, jak się okazało, Harry jest świetny w robieniu drinków, naprawdę. Louis przekonał się o tym, próbując chyba każdego możliwego koloru drinków. I, no cóż, to równało się z tym, że był “lekko” wstawiony… i odważny.

\- Chyba muszę się wybrać do tego baru. - Louis wybełkotał, uwieszając się na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Brunet pokręcił głową, pomagając Louisowi usiąść na kanapie, po czym sam usiadł obok niego.

\- Za dużo wypiłeś, Lou. Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił, a teraz jesteś pijany… co Zayn i Niall sobie pomyś…

\- Mam to gdzieś, jestem dorosły. - Louis warknął, uwieszając się na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Będziesz miał kaca. - Harry zaargumentował, wywracając oczami, kiedy Louis oparł się policzkiem o jego ramię.

\- Wtedy będziesz się musiał mną zaopiekować. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze, obejmując swoją małą dłonią jego biceps i zamruczał, wpychając głowę w stronę zagłębienia jego szyi. - Ładnie pachniesz.

Właściwie… to była prawda, ale Harry miał świadomość, że Louis był pijany, a kiedy jest się pijanym, mówi się różne rzeczy, dodatkowo, alkohol miesza w głowie, więc…

\- Dziękuję… - Harry zarumienił się, mimowolnie owijając swoje ramię, wokół talii Louisa i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Ty też.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego skórę, składając tam drobny pocałunek i Harry zamarł, przełykając ciężko. W jego głowie cały czas krążyło jedno zdanie “On jest pijany, to nic nie znaczy…” i Harry żałował, że w ogóle dał Louisowi alkohol. Jutro albo szatyn będzie przerażony tym, co się działo poprzedniego dnia, albo wściekły na Harry’ego.

\- Harry. - Louis jęknął, wdrapując się na kolana zielonookiego chłopca i całując jego szyję. - Harry…

Harry westchnął cicho, niezdolny do poruszenia się i odurzony zapachem Louisa; drogie perfumy, siano i alkohol. Louis oderwał się od jego szyi, po zrobieniu dwóch malinek i zaczął pocierać ich krocza.

\- Louis… - Harry zaczał, ale gorące i potrzebujące usta Louisa przerwały mu, napierając na jego wargi, więc pozostało mu tylko jęknąć i zacisnąć dłonie na biodrach Louisa.

Louis przygryzł jego wargę i wdarł się językiem do jego ust, badając każdy ich zakamarek, w tym samym czasie przyspieszając tępo ocierania się o już twardego kutasa Harry’ego.

\- Weź mnie…

To sprowadziło Harry’ego na ziemię i sprawiło, że oprzytomniał, odsuwając Louisa od siebie i zdejmując go ze swoich kolan, po czym wstał, łapiąc się za włosy i chodząc po pokoju.

\- Kurwa…

\- Czy…- Louis wyszeptał, kuląc się na kanapie. - Czy ty… nie chcesz mnie?

Źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzyły się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, kiedy odwracał się w stronę Louisa. Szatyn miał załzawione oczy i pociągał nosem.

\- Louis…

\- Myślałem, że… - Louis spuścił wzrok, spoglądając na swoje dłonie. Był taki naiwny. Kto chciałby dziwkę? - Przepraszam. - Wstał z kanapy, potykając się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- To nie tak, Louis… jesteś…

\- Dziwką, wiem. - Louis wymamrotał, zanosząc się szlochem, po czym wybiegł z domku Harry’ego.

I Harry wiedział, że spierdolił, ale nie zatrzymał go.

***

Louis biegł przed siebie, potykając się od czasu do czasu. Alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, szumiąc mu w uszach i tworząc mgiełkę przed oczami, chociaż może to łzy, spływające po jego czerwonych od wstydu i upokorzenia policzkach. Był taki żałosny.

Nim się obejrzał, a już był przed domem, wbiegając po schodkach na ganek i wpadając na kogoś.

\- Louis?

Louis zaszlochał głośniej, próbując przecisnąć się przez Zayna, by wejść do domu i móc się wypłakać.

\- Louis, kochanie… - Zayn złapał go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Co się dzieje…? - Niall wyjrzał zza ramienia Zayna, marszcząc brwi. - Louis…

\- Z-zostawcie mnie! - Louis załkał, odpychając mulata i odwracając się. Chciał zejść z ganku i uciec gdziekolwiek, ale alkohol nadal krążył w jego żyłach, więc potknął się i upadł w kąt ganku, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. Był taki beznadziejny. Został odrzucony przez osobę w której się zakochał i tak, on wiedział, że to było to, a kolejne odrzucenie było nie do zniesienia.

Niall spojrzał na Zayna, mrugając kilkakrotnie. - Czy Harry…

\- Jeśli coś mu zrobił, zabiję go. - Zayn warknął, podchodząc do skulonego chłopaka i próbując go wziąć na ręce.

\- N-Nie d-dotykaj mnie! Je-estem dziw-wką! - Louis zaszlochał, odpychając go trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

\- Zabiję… - Zayn wymamrotał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Zayn, nie możesz, nie wiemy… - Niall zaczął, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Zayna i gładząc je uspokajająco.

Zayn prychnął, wywracając oczami, ale przytaknął, biorąc szatyna na ręce i zanosząc go do domu, oprowadzony zmartwionym i zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem Anne, Jay i Liama, i Niallem dreptającym mu po piętach.

Jeśli Harry skrzywdził Louisa, zabije go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, ten rozdział nie jest za długi, jednak mam nadzieję, że go polubicie :)

Louis obudził się z najgorszym rodzajem bólu głowy. Bynajmniej nie był to ból głowy spowodowany kacem, czy słońcem rażącym go po oczach. Był to tępy ból, taki sam, jaki odczuwał w klatce piersiowej przy każdym wdechu.

Za dużo myśli. Za dużo uczuć.

Przymknął oczy, biorąc krótki wdech i zaciskając usta. Był taki żałosny. Jęknął, ciągnąc kołdrę w górę, aż przykrył swoją twarz i wypuścił drżący oddech, pozwalając łzom toczyć się po jego policzkach, wraz ze wspomnieniami, pojawiającymi się w jego głowie.

Co... co on sobie myślał, kiedy robił to wszystko? To jasne, że po usłyszeniu jego historii, zwłaszcza fragmentu z Nickiem, Harry nie będzie go chciał. Był zużyty, wykorzystany... jak prezerwatywa, tylko, że on był używany więcej, niż jeden raz.

Wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, zanosząc się szlochem i zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle.

Dlaczego Harry miałby go chcieć? Był dla niego chujem przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca, obrażał jego i jego rodzinę, dom, zainteresowania (tak, mowa tutaj o pająkach i pajęczakach, które, jak Louis się dowiedział, fascynowały Harry'ego). Poniżał go i znieważał, a teraz liczy na seks, związek, miłość?

Żenada.

Pociągnął nosem, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszał podniesione głosy i krzyki, dobiegające z dołu. Sapnął, wycierając more policzki i wyskakując z łóżka. Szybko zdjął piżamę i ubrał się w szorty i koszulkę, po czym wsunął na stopy kapcie i ruszył na dół po schodach, mrugając, by pozbyć się resztek łez, które tonęły wewnątrz niego i licząc na to, że jego oczy nie są tak czerwone, a twarz tak promieniująca bólem, jak myślał.

Cicho stawiał stopy na schodach, wiedząc, że skrzypią, a krzyki zaczęły być głośniejsze i Louis wyłapał słowa "Zabiję" i "Kurwa!", dlatego zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami powiększyła się i potknął się na ostatnim stopniu, jednak nie zrobił hałasu, który przedarłby się przez krzyki.

Krzyki, jak Louis zauważył, dochodziły z salonu, dlatego ruszył w jego stronę, splatając dłonie na swojej talii. Stanął w wejściu do salonu, a jego policzki oblał rumieniec wstydu i żalu, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego.

\- Do cholery, mów, co mu zrobiłeś, bo nie ręczę za siebie i zrobię coś...

\- Zayn. - Niall przerwał, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Zayna.

\- Chłopcy, niech Harry się... - Anne spróbowała.

\- Jeśli on go skrzywdził, Niall, zabiję go! - Mulat warknął, ignorując kobietę i wyszarpując swoje ramię. Zacisnął zęby, zbliżając się do Harry'ego, który wyglądał na dość winnego.

\- Zayn, myślę, że powinniśmy się uspokoić i poczekać, aż... - Jay zaczęła spokojnym głosem, unosząc dłoń.

\- Nie mam zamiaru czekać, kiedy Louis cierpi z niewiadomego powodu, a który jestem pewien, że jest związany z nim! - Zayn zacisnął zęby, ciężko oddychając. - Więc chcę wiedzieć, co się tam, do cholery stało?!

Ciało Louisa zaczęło się pocić i drżeć, kiedy Harry przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, czego Zayn nie zauważył, podchodząc do loczka z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Louis spuścił wzrok na chwilę przed tym, jak usłyszał krzyk Zayna.

\- Powiedz mi, co, do cholery mu zrobiłeś...!

Louis ruszył w stronę mulata, widząc, jak ten unosi pięść w kierunku twarzy Harry'ego. - Zayn! - krzyknął, ale pięść mulata już zderzała się z policzkiem Harry'ego. Pisnął i doskoczył do niego, odsuwając Zayna i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się rozciętej i czerwonej skórze. - O Boże, tak mi przykro...

Louis przejechał palcami po jego coraz bardziej spuchniętym policzku, brudząc je przy tym krwią, a łzy same zaczęły napływać do jego oczu, podczas gdy Harry po prostu stał tam, patrząc na jego twarz.

\- T-tak mi przykro... - załkał, zdejmując z siebie koszulkę i sięgając nią do twarzy Harry'ego, żeby zatamować krew. - P-przepraszam, t-to...

\- Chce cię.

Louis zaprzestał ruchów, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - C-Co?

\- Chcę cię. - Harry powtórzył.

Louis rozchylił usta, patrząc na niego w szoku. I było w jego oczach coś, co sprawiło, że Louis mu uwierzył... szczerość.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: W porządku, wszyscy się niecierpliwicie, więc wstawiam to, co już mam, a smut dopiero w następnym rozdziale, so...

\- Harry! Przestań! - Louis pisnął, kiedy Harry zaatakował go w wodzie, unosząc ponad nią i kręcąc się dookoła własnej osi. - Harry!

Brunet roześmiał się, stawiając Louisa na ziemi i obejmując go w pasie.

Cóż, po tym, jak Harry wyznał Louisowi, że go chce, rzeczy potoczyły się bardzo szybko, wbrew pozorom.

Zayn zaczął gorączkowo przepraszać, Niall zaczął się śmiać, Jay i Anne odetchnęły z ulgą, Louis rzucił się Harry'emu w ramiona, mamrocząc w jego szyję, jak bardzo przeprasza, bo to jego wina, że ma teraz limo na twarzy, który pociemniał w ciągu tych pięciu godzin, które Louis i Harry poświęcili na wspólny spacer i aktualnie – kąpiel w jeziorze.

\- Jesteś cholernie uroczy, kiedy się uśmiechasz, wiesz? Powinieneś robić to częściej... - Harry mruknął, schylając się trochę, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć roziskrzonym oczom, czerwonym policzkom, mokrym, lśniącym w blasku słońca włosom i zmarszczkom przy oczach szatyna. - I te zmarszczki...

\- Są okropne! - Louis zachichotał, zakrywając dłońmi twarz.

\- Nie są, - Harry sięgnął dłońmi do jego twarzy i zdjął z niej ręce Louisa, splatając razem ich palce. - są śliczne, uwielbiam je.

Louis zarumienił się, przygryzając wargę i spuszczając wzrok.

\- Czy ty się rumienisz? - Harry zawołał, śmiejąc się i ponownie unosząc Louisa, żeby móc mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. - Niemożliwe!

\- Spadaj. - Louis zachichotał, pstrykając Harry'ego w nos i westchnął, ciągnąc go za dłonie w głąb jeziora, kiedy tylko ten pozwolił mu stanąć na dnie. - Szkoda, że nie mamy łódki, co? Moglibyśmy popływać... byłoby zabawnie!

\- Cóż, możemy jedną zbudować, jeśli chcesz. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się czule, kiedy oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, a szeroki uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jak najbardziej, ale teraz... chodźmy się pościgać! - Harry zawołał, odrywając się od Louis i nurkując.

Szatyn pokręcił głową, ale również zanurkował.

***

\- Harry... - Louis zachichotał, ciągnąc Harry'ego w stronę domu. Było już ciemno, a oni byli mokrzy, rozgrzani i, cóż, napaleni (przynajmniej w przypadku Louisa). Poza tym, Louis naprawdę chciał już się z nim obściskiwać, a Harry nadal nie zrobił pierwszego kroku. Tak, Louis postanowił, że tym razem to on musi się pofatygować. To będzie ich drugi pocałunek i Louis był stuprocentowo pewny, że będzie on tysiąc razy lepszy od pierwszego.

\- Co? - Harry przesunął kciukiem po dłoni Louisa, tej złączonej z jego i uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.

\- Hałasujesz. Wszyscy już pewnie śpią. - Louis wyjaśnił, odwracając się do niego i powoli szedł tyłem, aż natknął się na ścianę domu.

\- Więc hałasowanie ci przeszkadza, co? - Harry postawił torbę z ręcznikami, kocem i kilkoma innymi rzeczami, które ze sobą wzięli po czym oparł swoje dłonie po obu stronach głowy Louisa, zwisając nad nim.

Louis uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, sięgając dłonią do koszuli Harry'ego i wsuwając palce w szpary pomiędzy guzikami. - Zależy...

\- Od czego? - Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Od sytuacji. - Louis wymamrotał, zadzierając głowę bardziej do góry i przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając na bruneta wielkimi, błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami.

Harry jęknął, wpatrując się w usta Louisa jak w obrazek i nieświadomie schylił się kilka milimetrów.

\- Pocałujesz mnie? - Louis przełknął i zachichotał, kiedy Harry skinął gwałtownie głową, schylając się tak, aby jego wargi ciasno przylegały do ust Louisa. Louis chichotał jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim Harry nie przygryzł jego wargi i nie zjechał dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała, po bokach, przez biodra, aż na pośladki. I Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko jęknąć i szarpnąć za koszulę Harry'ego tak mocno, że guziki posypały się na ziemi.

Brunet warknął w odpowiedzi, ponownie gryząc wargę Louisa i rozkoszując się jego cichymi jękami. Louis chwycił brzegi koszuli Harry'ego i ściągnął ją z jego ciała, kiedy tylko ten na chwilę oderwał dłonie od jego pośladków, po czym, mocno chwycił jego ramiona i podskoczył, owijając swoje gładkie nóżki dookoła talii bruneta.

\- Jeszcze. - Louis zdołał sapnąć pomiędzy końcem ich drugiego pocałunku, a rozpoczęciem trzeciego. - Och.

Harry naparł całym swoim ciałem na Louisa, zderzając ich krocza i chłonąc wszystkie westchnięcia i pomrukiwania od Louisa. Pocałunkami zjechał na szyję szatyna, który odrzucił głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią o drewnianą ścianę domu i wsuwając palce w jego włosy.

Harry zadarł głowę do góry, żeby mieć lepszy widok na twarz Louisa i trącił nosem koniuszek jego nosa.

\- Do ciebie. - Louis westchnął cicho, przeczesując poplątane włosy Harry'ego i schylając się trochę, żeby złożyć na jego ustach drobny pocałunek. - Proszę, zanieś mnie do ciebie.

Harry skinął głową, cmokając Louisa jeszcze raz, zanim nie przyssał się do jego szyi, cofając się, by zanieść szatyna do swojego domku.

Louis jęknął, opierając prawy policzek o czubek głowy Harry'ego i uchylił lekko oczy.

Kurwa.

Zayn, Niall, Liam, Anne i Jay siedzieli na werandzie, podczas gdy Harry zażarcie ssał opaloną skórę szatyna. I tak, cóż, może nie byłby tak zły, gdyby nie to, że prawie każdy z nich się śmiał (no cóż, Anne i Jay wyglądały jakby miały zakrztusić się śliną, ale i tak Louis widział te niewielkie uśmiechy na ich twarzach). Westchnął i pokazał im środkowy palec.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry się nie zorientuje, bo wstydziłby się tak bardzo, że z seksu prawdopodobnie byłyby nici, a tego Louis nie chciał. Nie wińcie go, był naprawdę napalony, a do tego miał uprawiać seks z chłopakiem, w którym był najprawdopodobniej zakochany po uszy. Gorącym chłopakiem, trzeba dodać.

Wywrócił oczami i machnął na nich ręką, dając im znać, że mają się zamknąć.

Niall ułożył usta w dzióbek i udawał, że całuje się z powietrzem, więc Louis złapał Harry'ego za kark, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

\- Proszę... - wyszeptał, delikatnie gładząc jego włosy i uśmiechając się, gdy Harry się odwrócił i zaczął iść w stronę swojego domku. I Louis był wdzięczny (Bogu), że Harry był zbyt zajęty nim, żeby zauważyć, że nie byli sami.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Dobra, to jest wasz wyczekiwany SMUT z bottom!harry, który wyszedł mi fatalnie i obiecałam sobie "Nigdy więcej bottom!harry" (chociaż i tak pewnie nie dotrzymam tej obietnicy, soo), ale nie miejcie do mnie pretensji, proszę, bo uprzedzałam, ze wyjdzie mi fatalnie, poza tym, przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać, ale naprawdę męczyła się z tym bottom!harrym!
> 
> PS. Nie zabijajcie mnie O.O

\- K-kurwa… - Louis jęknął, kiedy Harry przygryzł skórę na jego szyi. I kurwa, nawet to robił z taką czcią i delikatnością, jakby nie chciał go skrzywdzić, i cóż, Louis w to wierzył.

Harry odsunął się od niego na kilka centymetrów, by obejrzeć swoje dzieło, po czym przesunął swoje usta na szczękę Louisa, składając na niej delikatne jak piórko pocałunki.

Właściwie, to Louis przez chwilę obawiał się o szczękę Harry’ego, bo przecież miał na niej wielkiego, fioletowego siniaka i strupa, a on zmuszał bruneta do całowania się, ale w końcu uznał, że zauważyłby, gdyby coś było nie tak. W końcu – aktualnie – ich twarze dzieliły milimetry.

\- Harry… - westchnął, gładząc policzek bruneta dłonią.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, po czym ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni z Louisem owiniętym wokół ciała.

I cóż, Louis nawet nie miał czasu, żeby dobrze przyjrzeć się umeblowaniu pokoju, bo jego oczy zamknęły się pod naporem ust Harry’ego… chociaż właściwie możliwe, że to dlatego, że zielonooki zderzył ich biodra. Tak, czy siak, z jego ust wydostał się jęk, a nogi mimowolnie powędrowały na plecy bruneta, zaciskając się wokół jego wąskich bioder.

\- Kurwa. - sapnął, wychodząc biodrami na przeciw i rzucając się na łóżku, jak opętany. Zayn i Niall już dużo razy mówili mu, że za bardzo się wczuwa, ale to nie była jego wina. Wbrew pozorom, nie uprawiał seksu tak często, tylko od czasu do czasu pozwalał, żeby przyjaciele zaspokoili jego potrzeby, by poczuł się chciany i kochany. Traktowali go o wiele lepiej, niż Tony, Zack, czy Nick, który tak właściwie traktował go gorzej niż gówno, ale i tak czuł się, jakby ich wykorzystywał, chociaż oni nigdy nie okazywali takich odczuć ze swojej strony.

Właściwie dopiero teraz zauważył, jak wygodne i miękkie było łóżko Harry’ego. Mógłby na nim skakać, ale i tak byłoby miękkie, nie poczułby twardej powierzchni, jak to jest w niektórych łóżkach i mógł definitywnie powiedzieć, że to łóżko było stokrotnie wygodniejsze, nić jego własne w Londynie.

Louis czuł się poniekąd jak książę, czy raczej księżniczka, dla Harry’ego. To było naprawdę niezwykłe, jak dużo czasu brunet poświęcał na każdy skrawek jego skóry, powoli go całując i napawając się nim, jakby był święty. I Louis to kochał. Kochał sposób, w jaki usta Harry’ego dopasowywały się do każdego, nawet najmniejszego wgłębienia w jego ciele, albo w jaki sposób jego dłonie rozgrzewały jego lekko zziębnięte ciało. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego ubrania, razem z koszulką i spodniami Harry’ego wylądowały na ziemi, pozostawiając go w samych bokserkach, podczas gdy on leżał na łóżku całkiem nagi. Normalnie, byłby zawstydzony, bo jego ciało nie było już tak piękne, po mieszkaniu z Nickiem przez dwa miesiące. Zwłaszcza jego dolne partie ciała, które chłopak atakował najbardziej podczas ich “zbliżeń”.

Louis doskonale pamiętał, że gdy Nick miał zły dzień, wyjmował z pod łóżka drewniane pudełko z różnymi zabawkami, którymi później katował Louisa. To nie tak, że szatyn nie chciał ich używać, ale Nick nie umiał ich używać, nie sprawiając mu przy tym bólu, chociaż możliwe, że robił to specjalnie, ale Louis nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Teraz był tylko on i Harry, nic więcej.

\- Jesteś taki piękny. - Harry wyszeptał, składając czułe, mokre pocałunki na lekko wystającym brzuszku Louisa. - Tak bardzo piękny.

Louis prawie załkał, wplatając dłonie w loki swojego kochanka i przyciągając jego głowę do swojej twarzy, po czym zmiażdżył ich usta, mocno obejmując go ramionami. - Kochaj się ze mną, Harry… - westchnął, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

I wtedy to dotarło do Harry’ego.

Louis chciał, żeby się z nim kochał, a on był niedoświadczonym prawiczkiem i tak naprawdę nawet nie wiedział, jak ma się do tego wszystkiego zabrać. Oczywiście, że chciał się kochać z Louisem, ale nie chciał go skrzywdzić, jego brak doświadczenia do tego się sprowadzał.

Odsunął się od niego delikatnie, spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się. Co, jeśli Louis myślał, że jest w tym dobry? Co, jeśli nie będzie chciał kochać się z nim kochać?

\- Harry? - wyszeptał, zjeżdżając dłońmi z jego umięśnionych ramion, na pierś. - Przepraszam, czy…

\- Nie, Lou, nie… - Harry pokręcił głową, nachylając się do niego i składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Po prostu… j-a niezbyt wiem, co ro-obić. - wziął głęboki wdech i po odwróceniu wzroku, powiedział: - Jestem prawiczkiem.

Louis był przez chwilę cicho, analizując jego słowa. - Chcesz to zrobić z kimś innym, hmm? - zapytał, roztrzęsionym głosem.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chcę to zrobić z tobą, tylko… - Harry przesunął się na ciele Louisa, opierając przedramiona po obu stronach jego głowy. - Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Lou.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech i złapał twarz Harry’ego w dłonie. - Więc mnie nie krzywdź, nie przeszkadza mi to, że jesteś prawiczkiem, Harry. Chcę ciebie i ty chcesz mnie, tylko to się liczy, nic więcej. Jeśli uważasz, że mnie skrzywdzisz tym, że jesteś niedoświadczony, to się mylisz. Nie jestem wymagający, Harry. Jedyna rzecz, której potrzebuję, to zapewnienie, że kiedy rano się obudzę, będziesz przy mnie.

Harry schylił się, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa i pocałował go w obojczyk. - Będę przy tobie. - wyszeptał. - Ale wolałbym, żebyś to ty był na górze, Lou. Jeśli mi pokażesz, to może jeśli jeszcze będziesz chciał, następnym razem będę mógł to dla ciebie zrobić.

Cóż, Louis nie był na górze od wieków. Chyba tylko raz pieprzył Nialla, ale to był tylko jeden raz, bo nie był w tym za dobry, chociaż Niall twierdził inaczej swoimi krzykami i jękami. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Harry się z nim kochał, ale w głębi serca równie mocno chciał się z nim kochać.

\- Masz lubrykant? - zapytał cicho, przeczesując palcami jego poplątane włosy. - Nauczę cię, dobrze?

Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i pokiwał ochoczo głową, wyciągając z pod poduszki, na której leżał Louis, tubkę żelu, po czym położył ją obok ich splątanych ciał.

\- Obiecuję, że ci się spodoba. - Louis wyszeptał mu do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ciało Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz. - Ale musisz ze mnie zejść.

\- Racja.

Louis zachichotał, kiedy Harry z niego zszedł, siadając obok i przyglądając się, jak Louis podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym przesuwa się w stronę Harry’ego, obejmując go delikatnie ramionami, po czym, popchnął go na materac, kładąc się na nim. Wolał być na dole, nawet po tych wszystkich przykrych rzeczach, które go spotkały. Po prostu czuł się z tym dobrze. Lubił czuć się mniejszy, chociaż nienawidził, kiedy ludzie go nie doceniali.

\- Będę delikatny. - wyszeptał w jego usta, przez chwilę go całując, zanim nie znudziło mu się i nie usiadł na nim okrakiem, żeby móc czcić jego ciało, tak, jak Harry robił to nie tak dawno temu jemu.

\- Wiem, że tak.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech i cmoknął go w usta na krótką chwilę przed tym, jak wrócił do całowania jego umięśnionego ciała, a zwłaszcza sutków, które, jak się okazało po jękach Harry’ego, były bardzo wrażliwe.

Skóra Harry’ego była miękka i zdrowa, i Louis naprawdę, cholernie mu zazdrościł. Jego skóra nie wyglądała tak zdrowo pomimo tych wszystkich godzin spędzonych w SPA i drogich maści, oraz kremów. Może to dlatego, że miał naprawdę dużo stresu? I nie chodziło tylko o te chwile, kiedy przeżywał załamania miłosne, ale także o te chwile, kiedy spędzał święta bez rodziców, którzy pracowali za granicą, a z Niallem i Zaynem oraz ich rodzinami. Prawda była taka, że Louis zawsze zazdrościł im rodzinnej atmosfery w domu, tego, jak ich rodzice się o nich troszczyli, ale też był wdzięczny im, jak i ich rodzicom, którzy znali jego sytuację rodzinną i traktowali go, jak własne dziecko, zabierając go na wszystkie imprezy rodzinne i wyjazdy. Mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę miał dwóch braci, dwóch ojców i dwie matki, oraz opiekunkę prawną, którą kiedyś nazywał swoją matką.

Harry był dla niego za dobry. Zbyt idealny, by Louis na niego zasługiwał. Do tego chciał, żeby Louis odebrał mu dziewictwo. Louis. Ten, który się szmacił, żeby pustka w jego sercu została zapełniona. Louis, który był krzywdzony i porzucony przez wiele lat. Ten Louis, który zachowywał się wobec niego, jego matki i przyjaciela, jak zwykły kutas, a pomimo tego wszystkiego, tego, czego się o nim dowiedział i tego, czego z jego strony doświadczył, chciał, żeby Louis odebrał mu dziewictwo. Jedną, z najcenniejszych rzeczy na całym świecie.

Louis zawsze uważał, że dziewictwo nigdy nie powinno być komuś odebrane, nie ważne, czy ten ktoś jest kobietą, mężczyzną, czy czymkolwiek innym. Dziewictwo jest jedną z rzeczy, która jest jedna na całe życie i to od ciebie powinno zależeć, komu chcesz ją oddać. I pomimo tego, że on pozwolił Zackowi odebrać swoje, to czuł się, jakby to on mu je odebrał. Oszukał go i zdobył jego zaufanie, więc Louis przyjął to, jako kradzież jego niewinności.

Nikt tego nie wiedział, ale Louis wcale nie załamał się dlatego, że Zack go oszukał, ale dlatego, że zabrał mu najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką posiadał w tamtym momencie, a później szydził z niej.

Louis nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, ale czasami siada na parapecie w swoim pokoju i wygląda przez okno, wyobrażając sobie, siebie z kochającym mężem i trójką dzieci. Zwykle wyobraża sobie swojego męża, jako wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami do ramion i kapeluszu. Nigdy jednak nie może wyobrazić sobie wymarzonej twarzy, ale wyobraża sobie, że są przed niewielkim domkiem z ogrodem, jego mąż trzyma go w ramionach i składa delikatne pocałunki na jego odsłoniętej, mlecznej skórze, a ich dzieciaki biegają dookoła w ogrodzie, śmiejąc się głośno. Louisowi po prostu marzy się prawdziwa rodzina. Jego rodzina.

\- Lou? - cichy, niepewny głos doszedł do jego uszu i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest twarzą w twarz z przyrodzeniem swojego kochanka i cóż, to może być dla niego trochę niezręczne. Ale, hej! Jakie to było przyrodzenie! Louis chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak wielkiego kutasa i chyba teraz cieszył się, że to on jest na górze, bo chyba nie byłby w stanie zmieścić tego w sobie (co nie zmieniało faktu, że tego chciał).

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. - wymamrotał, rumieniąc się, chociaż Harry prawdopodobnie tego nie zauważył, bo jedyne światło, jakie wpadało do sypialni, to światło księżyca, wpadające przez odsłonięte okno. Było dosyć kameralnie i romantycznie, Louis uznał, spoglądając na księżyc. Była pełnia i o ile to możliwe, to dodawało jeszcze więcej uroku ich zbliżeniu, ale to też było to, czego Louis potrzebował. Coś wyjątkowego, i to było to. - Jesteś piękny. - wyszeptał, badając palcami biodra chłopaka, były gładkie i przyjemne w dotyku, jego kości nie były zbyt wystające, tak, jak u niego i Louis się z tego cieszył, bo nienawidził swojego ciała. Jego kości zbyt wystawały, włosy już nie miały tego blasku, co kiedyś, w oczach nie migotały wesołe iskierki, a uśmiech osłabł i pomimo tego, że Louis wiedział, że jest kompletnie zniszczony, to nie miał zamiaru tego pokazywać, dlatego chodził do SPA, kupował drogie kremy i toniki, a czasami nawet robił sobie jakieś zabiegi (głównie na blizny, które pozostały mu po mieszkaniu z Nickiem).

\- Louis?

Szatyn podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na zmartwionego chłopaka pod sobą, więc pocałował go w biodro i przesunął się tak, żeby być z nim twarzą w twarz. - Źle się czujesz? - zapytał, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka. - Chcesz przerwać?

\- Nie, nie. - Harry powiedział szybko, obejmując twarz Louisa dłońmi i cmoknął do w nos. - Oczywiście, że nie, po prostu, jesteś myślami gdzie indziej i…

\- Przepraszam. - Louis westchnął, wtykając głowę w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego. - Po prostu trochę się zamyśliłem, to nic takiego, nie przejmuj się.

Harry wplątał palce we włosy szatyna i pocałował go w czubek głowy, - Możesz mi powiedzieć. - wyszeptał, przesuwając usta na jego czoło. - Będzie ci lepiej.

Louis prawie załkał, zaciskając oczy i na ślepo szukając ust zielonookiego. Lizał i szarpał jego wargi, w rozpaczy, bo ten chłopak był tak delikatny i czuły, a on był dla niego okropny przez większość pobytu tutaj.

I nawet teraz, kiedy całował go w ten sposób, tak, jakby był dla niego najważniejszy, Louis czuł się po prostu, jak potwór.

\- Po prostu… - mruknął, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki, kiedy Harry rozłączył ich usta, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco. - Jesteś taki piękny i zdrowy, i ja… - westchnął, przymykając powieki. - …ja taki nie jestem.

Oczekiwał śmiechu, może chichotu, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że Harry zacznie trącać nosem jego policzek, dopóki nie otworzy oczu i nie zobaczy jego zarumienionej twarzy. Harry parzył na niego swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami, zagryzając wargę i przebiegając dłońmi przez jego łopatki.

\- Jesteś piękny, Louis. Nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale wydaję mi się, że to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie tworzyłeś prawdziwego związku z drugą osobą. - Harry sięgnął dłonią do lekko przydługich włosów Louisa i odgarnął mu je z twarzy za ucho, żeby mógł mieć lepszy widok, na jego śliczną twarz. - Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę pokazać ci, jak wygląda szczęśliwy związek. Może nie mam wprawy w tego typu sprawach, ale wiem, jak powinno się traktować drugą osobę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to osoba, z którą jesteś w związku.

Louis przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na niego ze łzami w oczach, zanim nie pozwolił im słynąć w dół swojej twarzy. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj, Lou. Zasługujesz na to, żeby być szczęśliwy, każdy zasługuje. - Harry uśmiechnął się, składając na ustach Louisa kilka pojedynczych pocałunków. - I jesteś przepiękny, nie myśl inaczej.

Niebieskooki skinął delikatnie głową w podziękowaniu, bo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego innego dźwięku, niż szloch, kiedy tylko otworzyłby usta, więc przycisnął je do miękkich warg Harry’ego, liżąc je i jęcząc, kiedy brunet odwdzięczył się, pociągając zębami na jego wargi. Louis lubił, jak się nim poniewierało, naprawdę, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy robiło się to z miłością, więc tak naprawdę tylko Zayn i Niall mogli go ujarzmić w łóżku.

Sięgnął w dół ciała Harry’ego, jedną ręką chwycił jego penisa, a drugą lubrykant, który otworzył kciukiem.

\- Rozluźnij się, kochanie. - poprosił cicho, schodząc pocałunkami w dół jego ciała, podczas, gdy jego ręka nadal pieściła przyrodzenie chłopaka. Harry był silny i stanowczy, i Louis miał świadomość tego, że jest wobec niego trochę zbyt ostrożny, ale jego pierwszy raz wcale nie był taki wspaniały i nie chodzi tu o to, że Zack go wykorzystał, tylko o to, że nie przygotował go odpowiednio, co poskutkowało tym, że naprawdę go bolało, kiedy już w niego wchodził i następnego dnia nie poszedł do szkoły, gdyż dolne partie jego ciała piekły przy każdym ruchu.

Pocałował go w podbrzusze, zanurzając nos w krótkich kędziorkach w okół jego przyrodzenia. Louis lubił naturalność, serio, sam był ogolony, ale to tylko dlatego, że próbował z siebie zrobić kogoś innego. Chciał podobać się wszystkim, nawet, jeśli nago widywali go tylko Niall i Zayn. Czuł się niezręcznie, kiedy jego ciało pokrywały włosy (nie licząc głowy i ewentualnie zarostu, za którym i tak nie przepadał).

Trącił nosem główkę penisa Harry’ego, wzdychając cicho na jego głośny jęk. Był taki twardy dla niego. Louis czuł się dumny, że doprowadził do takiego stanu, tak idealnego chłopca.

Wysunął czubek języka i trącił główkę jego penisa, po czym złożył na niej pocałunek i wsunął sobie do ust. Jego stłumiony jęk był jeszcze głośniejszy, niż krzyk Harry’ego, który ze zdziwienia podniósł się na przedramionach, patrząc w dół na Louisa z różowymi policzkami i błyszczącymi od śliny ustami. Louis na pewno zaprzeczyłby, gdyby ktoś zapytał, czy lubi robić tak zwanego “loda”, ale tak naprawdę miał w pewien sposób fetysz. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, do czego zmuszał go Nick, ale lubił sprawiać przyjemność ludziom, na którym mu zależało, a Harry należał do tych osób, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

Westchnął dookoła niego, wciągając go głębiej w usta, podczas gdy wylewał na palce sporą ilość lubrykantu. Przez chwilę po prostu rozkoszował się smakiem i ciężarem kutasa Harry’ego na swoim języku, po czym mocno zassał i zbliżył swoje pokryte lubrykantem palce do dziurki Harry’ego, kiedy ten uderzył pięściami w materac i zacisnął je na pościeli, głośno jęcząc.

\- Ugh… - sapnął, sięgając trzęsącymi się dłońmi do włosów Louisa, po czym wplótł w nie palce i pociągnął, warcząc, gdy Louis zaczął jęczeć, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego ciała.

Louis wykorzystał nieuwagę Harry’ego, wsuwając w niego jeden palec i mrucząc na zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie. Harry był ciasny, ale nie aż tak, więc Louis domyślił się, że ten lubrykant był już wcześniej używany, i cóż, podobała mu się wizja Harry’ego, zabawiającego się ze sobą samym.

Delikatnie, żeby nie zrobić zielonookiemu krzywdy, poruszył palcem i zassał jego penisa, żeby zmniejszyć dyskomfort, po czym zaczął nim poruszać w tempie, w którym mu obciągał. Harry wydawał się zrozumieć i rozluźnił swoje mięśnie, głaszcząc włosy Louisa i od czasu, do czasu za nie pociągając, kiedy chłopak zasysał go mocniej.

I chociaż Harry na początku chciał powiedzieć Louisowi, że nie musi tego robić, to teraz dziękował Bogu, ze tego nie zrobił, bo nigdy w życiu nie przeżył niczego lepszego, niż to.

Louis był zadowolony z faktu, że Harry tak szybko się rozluźnił i w jego głowie tlił się maleńki pyłek, że może to jednak dlatego, że Harry mu ufa, ale próbował odsunąć go w głębię swojego umysłu, niestety nieudolnie. Po chwili dodał drugi palec, krążąc dwoma we wnętrzu bruneta i rozciągając jego mięśnie. Próbował zrobić to tak, jak Niall i Zayn robią jemu, żeby go dobrze rozciągnąć, nożycowe ruchy, czy coś w tym stylu.

Przynajmniej jęki Harry’ego utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, ze nie robi tego aż tak najgorzej, dlatego kiedy był pewien, ze Harry jest gotowy, dodał trzeci palec, przyglądając się z dołu, z penisem chłopaka w ustach, jak ten wygina się w łuk, cicho skomląc.

Wysunął kutasa Harry’ego ze swoich ust, kiedy ten pociągnął mocno za jego włosy tak, że Louis wylądował z nim twarzą w twarz, po czym ich usta zostały zmiażdżone i cóż, tak właściwie, to Louisowi podobał się ten zamiennik.

\- J-już… - Harry sapnął, wyginając się w łuk, kiedy Louis otarł koniuszkiem palca o jego prostatę. - Proszę.

\- Na pewno? - Louis mruknął, zagłębiając w nim palce jeszcze kilka razy, zanim Harry był w stanie skinąć do niego głową, po czym wyciągnął je i oparł dłonie po obu stronach twarzy Harry’ego, zwisając nad nim. - Prezerwatywa?

Harry puścił włosy Louisa i w pośpiechy sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyjmując niewielkie opakowanie prezerwatyw i cóż, Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że było one zamknięte. Harry rozdarł folię i wyjął jedną prezerwatywę, której sreberko również rozdarł, odrzucając w kąt pokoju. Sięgnął do penisa Louisa, ale zatrzymał się przy jego podbrzuszu, podnosząc wzrok i niemo prosząc o przyzwolenie. Louis przełknął, skinął głową i pocałował chłopaka na krótko przed tym, jak Harry nałożył na jego penisa prezerwatywę i sięgnął po buteleczkę lubrykantu, wylewając spora ilość na dłoń, po czym rozsmarował żel na kutasie Louisa, uśmiechając się niepewnie, kiedy ten odrzucił głowę do tyłu, sycząc. Lubrykant nie był taki ciepły, na jaki wyglądał, uznał Louis, spoglądając na bałagan pod sobą.

Harry chwycił mocno jego penisa i nakierował go na swoje wejście i czekał, aż Louis poruszy biodrami.

\- Proszę…

I Louis po prostu to zrobił. Wsunął się w niego jednym, prostym ruchem, nie chcąc przedłużać chłopakowi bólu, który i tak nie nadszedł, i Harry nie jęczał z niewygody, czy dyskomfortu, tylko z pieprzonej przyjemności. Zacisnął swoje długie nogi wokół pleców Louisa i przymknął powieki, kiedy ten zaczął produkować wolne, ale intensywne pchnięcia.

I nawet dla Louisa było to bardzo intensywne doznanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał takiej rozkoszy ze zbliżenia, zwłaszcza, będąc na górze.

\- Louis… - Harry westchnął, patrząc na szatyna, wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami, i Louis nie martwił się, że chłopak czuje ból, bo miał świadomość, ze on również ma łzy w oczach. To było tak, jakby już dawno przekroczyli granice rozkoszy i wkroczyli w nowy, lepszy stan. Louis nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. - Och, Louis…

Louis zadrżał, słysząc uwielbienie i czułość w głosie Harry’ego, dlatego pochylił się, łącząc ich usta, chociaż tak naprawdę miał świadomość tego, że ani on, ani tym bardziej Harry, nie będą w stanie nimi poruszać, lecz sam dotyk mu w zupełności wystarczał, jednak nie trwał długo, bo gdy tylko trafił w prostatę Harry’ego, ten chwycił się jego pleców, wbijając w nie paznokcie i jęcząc tak przeraźliwie (i pociągająco) głośno, że Louis był pewien, że Niall i Zayn słyszeli to, będąc już prawdopodobnie w łóżku w domu Anne.

Ale Louis nie przejmował się tym, pozwalając sobie jęczeć równie głośno, kiedy Harry przeciągał paznokciami po jego plecach, za każdym pieprzonym razem, kiedy trafiał w jego prostatę.

\- Lou-is! - Harry załkał, wyrzucając swoje biodra naprzeciwko biodrom Louisa. Był tak cholernie blisko, że jego mięśnie za kilka sekund zaciskały się na Louisie, sprawiając, że ten syczał, warczał i sapał, przyspieszając. - Agrh!

\- Blisko. - szatyn warknął, gryząc szczękę Harry’ego i wbijając paznokcie w poduszkę. - Cholernie, kurwa, blisko.

\- Tak… - Harry wyszeptał, a chwilę później krzyknął, wyginając się w łuk i przesuwając dłonie na pośladki niebieskookiego, po czym wbił w nie paznokcie i popchnął go głębiej w siebie, tak mocno, że jego prostata została zaatakowana ze zdwojoną siłą, a z jego nietkniętego penisa wytrysnęła gorąca, biała maź, brudząc ich brzuchy.

Louis doszedł chwilę później, piszcząc, kiedy Harry zacisnął się na nim, trzymając go w stalowym uścisku. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli w swoje oczy, chłonąc po orgazmach (najlepszych w ich dotychczasowym życiu, tak w ogóle), a następnie Louis cmoknął Harry’ego w usta, powoli się z niego wysuwając, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wrażliwy teraz jest.

Zdjął z siebie prezerwatywę, związał na supełek i wyrzycił ją w kąt pokoju (cóż, jutro będą martwić się spotkaniem), po czym chwycił kołdrę i delikatnie wyciągnął ją spod ciała swojego kochanka, po czym wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową, przykrywając ich obu i mrucząc cicho.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry wyszeptał, obejmując Louisa i wplatając dłoń w jego włosy, żeby móc go drapać. - Byłeś wspaniały… jesteś wspaniały.

Louis tylko przesunął się na piersi Harry’ego, bardziej w stronę jego dłoni, niezdolny do ułożenia jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi. Był zadowolony, zmęczony, po części szczęśliwy i śpiący, może to on był na górze, ale to jest jeszcze bardziej męczące, niż bycie na dole, naprawdę.

Zanim zasnął, usłyszał jeszcze jak przez mgłę głos Harry’ego:

\- Idealny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAK! W końcu jest! Może nie jest najlepszy, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jak odpowiednio dobrać w słowa to, co miałam na myśli... Przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło, ale możecie być pewni, że na następny rozdział nie będziecie musieli już tak długo czekać :)

Promienie słońca, wpadające przez odsłonięte okno, padały na twarz Louisa, wybudzając go ze snu. Szatyn przeciągnął się na łóżku, nie otwierając oczu i szukając dłonią ciepłego ciała, ale znalazł tylko chłodne prześcieradło. Zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął oczy, biorąc drżący wdech, zanim otworzył powieki, spoglądając na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie powinien leżeć Harry.

Ale jego tam nie było.

Zacisnął wargi i podniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając się po pokoju. Był pusty, a żadne dźwięki, które mogłyby dać mu znak, że Harry jest w domu, nie dochodziły do jego uszu.

To nie tak, że oczekiwał śniadania do łóżka, czy pobudki słodkimi pocałunkami, ale myślał, że Harry przynajmniej przy nim będzie, kiedy się obudzi.

Ponownie zacisnął oczy, próbując powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy, ale to na niewiele się zdało. Wkrótce ponownie opadł na poduszki, zwijając się na łóżku i cicho łkając. Może nie był tak dobry, jak Harry mówił? Może teraz tego żałuje? Może po prostu zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nie jest tak fajny, jak mu się wydawało...?

Przerwał dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał szmery, dochodzące z drugiego pokoju. Nasłuchiwał wszystkich dźwięków, starając się je wyłapać i zadrżał, słysząc, jak drzwi do sypialni Harry'ego się otwierają i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, żeby ten, kto wszedł, nie musiał widzieć jego łez. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to był Harry.

Zamarł, kiedy materac ugiął się pod ciężarem czyjegoś ciała, a później poczuł na swoim policzku kilka miękkich pocałunków, więc zdecydował się otworzyć oczy.

Harry przyglądał mu się z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, dopóki nie dostrzegł śladów łez na policzkach. - Lou? Kochanie, co się stało?

Szatyn westchnął cicho, przybliżając się do drugiego ciała i schował twarz w jego umięśnionym brzuchu. - Nie było cię...

\- Przepraszam. Wyszedłem po świeże jajka, żeby móc zrobić dla ciebie pyszną jajecznicę.

Louis zagryzł wargę, bo kurwa, nie zasłużył sobie na takiego wspaniałego chłopaka, chociaż tak właściwie, to Harry nie był jego, prawda?

Westchnął cicho, całując Harry'ego tuż pod pępkiem i ścisnął dłoń chłopaka, kiedy ten splątał ze sobą ich palce. - Jestem głodny. - mruknął, podnosząc się trochę, a prześcieradło zsunęło się z jego klatki piersiowej, zatrzymując się na biodrach i z ledwością zasłaniając jego nagość.

\- Nie dziwię się. - Harry zachichotał. - W końcu ta noc była męcząca.

Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i pochylił się w jego stronę, składając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek. - Mmm, co z tą jajecznicą?

\- Właśnie! - Zielonooki chłopak wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko i odwrócił się w stronę stolika nocnego, gdzie stała tacka z dwoma szklankami soku pomarańczowego i dwa talerze z jajecznicą, które, cóż, pachniały po prostu zajebiście. I Harry nie był zbytnio zdziwiony, kiedy szatyn rzucił się na jedzenie, wpychając sobie w usta tyle, ile był w stanie zmieścić, a był w stanie zmieścić wiele, naprawdę, Harry przekonał się o tym poprzedniej nocy.

\- Zadławisz się. - zachichotał i podał mu szklankę soku, widząc, jak ten próbował przełknąć wszystko, co miał w ustach i pokręcił głową, kiedy Louis chwycił szklankę z wdzięcznością, wypijając połowę jej zawartości. - Louis, mówię poważnie, nie możesz jeść tak szybko, bo później będziesz się źle czuł.

Louis spojrzał na niego z pełnymi ustami i przełknął, krzywiąc się, zanim przemówił. - Dziwisz mi się? Jestem głodny, a to jest pyszne. - wzruszył ramionami, biorąc tym razem mniejszy kęs na widelec i uśmiechnął się do bruneta.

Harry pokręcił głową, samemu zabierając się za jedzenie. Cóż, skończyło się na tym, że musiał (dobra, chciał (i to zrobił)) mu oddać swój sok, bo szatyn po kilkunastu sekundach wolnego jedzenia, z powrotem zaczął wypychać usta po same brzegi, w akompaniamencie wywracania oczami przez Harry'ego.

***

\- Możecie przestać?! - Louis warknął, kiedy Niall i Zayn po raz kolejny zachichotali pod nosem, zerkając na niego.

Miał tego dość. Od pieprzonej godziny siedzieli nad jeziorem, a ci debile już zepsuli mu jego nastrój. Lux chlapała się w wodzie z Harrym, podczas gdy jej mama dyskutowała zawzięcie o skuteczności kremów do opalania wraz z Anne i Jay. Tylko ci idioci byli takimi chujami i cały czas się na niego gapili.

\- Nic nie robimy! - Niall zaśmiał się, unosząc ręce do góry w akcie poddania.

Szatyn prychnął, odwracając się do nich całym ciałem na swoim kocu. - Jaki jest wasz problem?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego. - Po prostu nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zawstydziłeś się, kiedy zorientowałeś się, że was obserwujemy, wiesz, wczoraj...

\- A raczej, dlaczego się nie zawstydziłeś, kiedy zauważyłeś, że była tam też Anne i Jay, w końcu...

\- Bo nie miałem na to czasu, wyobraź sobie. - Louis przerwał mu, unosząc brew. - Naprawdę miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż przejmowanie się widzami. Poza tym, nic się takiego nie stało, nie było latających ubrań, ani nagości, więc... - wzruszył ramionami, marszcząc brwi, na nienaturalny kolor ich skóry. Zaczęli robić się czerwoni. Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej krem, rzucając im go, po czym pokręcił z dezaprobatą. - Nasmarujcie się, ale już, bo nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać waszego jęczenia w nocy, jak to wasza skóra wam odchodzi...

\- Zawsze będziesz mógł zagościć w łóżku Ha...

\- Niall! - Louis sapnął, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo. - Zamknij swoją piękną twarz i nasmaruj się tym, chyba, że chcesz wyglądać jutro jak dorodny pomidor, a nie jak blada truskawka, jak teraz.

Blondyn prychnął, odwracając się w stronę Zayna i pytając, czy to prawda, podczas gdy Louis odwrócił się w stronę jeziora, uśmiechając się czule. Harry był taki dobry z dziećmi. Lux co chwilę wybuchała śmiechem, a Harry nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Chlapali się nawzajem wodą i Louis chciał kiedyś zobaczyć siebie na takim obrazku. Chciałby zobaczyć siebie, swojego męża i dziecko... a może nawet dwoje, czy troje, kto wie?

Harry złapał jego szklący wzrok nad ramieniem Lux i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, pokazując szereg białych zębów i dołeczki. Louis wiedział, że gdyby nie jego uśmiech, chłopak by się zaniepokoił przez jego szklące się oczy, ale uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy. Tak szeroki i szczery, że szatyna bolały policzki i obawiał się, że zmarszczki przy oczach już mu tak zostaną na zawsze.

Możliwym było, że chciał to z Harrym.

Ale to tylko przypuszczenie. Nic nie znaczące przypuszczenie... prawda?

***

\- Nie. Ma. Mowy.

Zayn westchnął, przewracając oczami. Dlaczego Louis był taki uparty? Jezu, po kim on to miał? Jego mama taka nie była... dobra, może trochę.

\- Och, daj spokój, Lou, będzie fajnie, przecież lubisz konie...

\- ALE NIE ICH KUPY! - szatyn przerwał Niallowi, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo. Harry stał obok niego, przewracając oczami na jego upartość. - NIE URODZIŁEM SIĘ PO TO, ŻEBY PO NICH SPRZĄTAĆ!

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Urodziłeś się do wyższych celów. - Niall prychnął, opierając się o mulata zrezygnowany.

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, dobra? Po prostu nie chcę i tyle, wole już zajmować się Lux. Wszystko, byle nie TO. - Louis powiedział, wskazując na kupę końskiego gówna, po czym odwrócił się napięcie i ruszył w stronę, gdzie Lux zrywała kwiatki.

Niall i Zayn spojrzeli na Harry'ego z irytacją, a chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, kiedy kątem oka zauważył, jak Lux ciągnie Louisa w stronę łąki.

\- Chodźmy.

***

\- Ta wygląda jak ty.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w chmurę, którą wskazywała Lux z niedowierzaniem. - Serio? Naprawdę jestem aż taki gruby i mam jedno oko?

Dziewczynka zachichotał, wdrapując się na niego i chwyciła mocno jego ramię, kiedy chłopak próbował ją zrzucić.

\- No już, złaź! Nie mam nastroju na...

\- Nie masz wyboru, jestem twoją księżniczką. - Blondynka mruknęła z wyższością, ściskając jego ramię jeszcze mocniej, żeby dać mu znak, że nie odpuści.

\- Księżniczki są dobre i nie zmuszają nikogo do... co ty tak właściwie chcesz robić, co? Masz zamiar na mnie spać?

\- Chciałam po prostu się przytulić. - wzruszył ramionami, układając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i wskazała mu na kolejną chmurę. - Co sądzisz o tej? Wygląda trochę jak niedźwiadek bez jednej łapy.

\- Och, nie. To ty. Nie widzisz podobizny? Te same wielkie gały i wielka mordka, och i nie zapominajmy o tych ogromniastych niczym słoń nogach... - Louis prychnął, wywracając oczami i jęknął cicho, kiedy dziewczynka pacnęła go w ucho.

Później się wyłączył, spoglądając w niebo i rozmyślając o wszystkim, i o niczym, i, cóż, przeważającą myślą, był Harry, ku jego zdziwieniu.

Oczy Harry'ego, usta Harry'ego, włosy Harry'ego, skóra Harry'ego, mięśnie Harry'ego... WSZYSTKO Harry'ego.

W porządku, może na początku Louis nie pałał do niego sympatią, ale bądźmy szczerzy on nie pałał sympatią do niczego, co było związane z wsią. A Harry, tak był przystojny i w ogóle, ale za dwa tygodnie Louis wyjedzie, więc po co ma się przywiązywać, co? Tak, Harry był dla niego miły i czuły, ale Nick, Tony i Zack też tacy byli... do czasu.

Louis naprawdę nie miał czasu ani chęci na złamane serce, wystarczyły mu już te trzy razy. Tak, seks z Harrym był magiczny, ale co mu po tym, jeśli znowu będzie miał złamane serce? On naprawdę nie wiedział, czy przeżyje to po raz kolejny. Zayn i Niall w zupełności mu wystarczali.

Westchnął cicho, spoglądając na chmury, które wbrew pozorom poruszały się dosyć szybko (przynajmniej z jego perspektywy). Chciałby traktować swoje związki lekko i nie przywiązywać się tak szybko. Po co mu to? Poradzi sobie bez tego.

\- O czym myślisz?

Louis podskoczył, obracając głowę w kierunku Lux. Całkiem zapomniał, że tu była. Wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem powędrował wzrokiem do chmur. - O niczym.

\- Nieprawda. - Dziewczynka mruknęła, opierając brodę na jego piersi. - Masz minę myśliciela.

Szatyn prychnął, patrząc na nią i wywrócił oczami. - Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj niemiły.

Louis zacisnął usta, odsunął ją od siebie i wstał. - Chodź, wracamy.

***

\- Louis?

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, spoglądając na Zayna. - Co?

\- Wszystko w porządku? Mówię do ciebie od pięciu minut.

\- Wszystko okej, to, co właśnie robiłem nazywa się myśleniem, jeśli wiesz, co to znaczy...

Mulat uniósł brwi i wymienił spojrzenie z Niallem, siedzącym obok Louisa.

\- Jesteś pewien, że...

\- Tak, jestem pewien. - Louis uciął, wzdychając i wywrócił oczami, po czym wstał i chciał zejść z ganku, ale wpadł na kogoś. Kogoś twardego i ciepłego.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy pogadać, Lou.

Szatyn podniósł wzrok i przeszedł go dreszcz od przenikającego zielonego spojrzenia. Wzruszył ramionami i minął go, schodząc z ganku, po czym przystanął i poczekał na niego, aż ten zszedł, chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę lasu, który był gdzieś za polem. Chciał wyrwać rękę, ale przyjemne ciepło, które promieniowało od skóry Harry'ego było zbyt przyjemne i tak, może miał zmiany humorków, bo raz chciał czegoś więcej z Harrym, a później nie chciał złamanego serca... ale on po prostu był zdezorientowany. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie był w związku. Co prawda Zayn i Niall próbowali mu pokazać, jak to powinno wyglądać, ale to też nie było to, czego chciał. Tak, Harry był czuły i dobry dla niego, ale Louis nie znał go aż tak dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, czy złamie jego serce, czy też nie. Był o krok od zakochania, a nie chciał tego, nie jeśli miało to wyglądać tak, jak z Tonym, czy co gorsza z Nickiem.

Zanim się zorientował, byli już w lesie, siadając na jednym z drzew, które (jak Louis przypuszczał) zwaliły się po jednym z silniejszych huraganów.

\- Co się dzieje, Lou? Czy to przez to, że my... - Harry zaczął, rumieniąc się i spoglądając na Louisa niepewnie.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, Harry. Wszystko w porządku. - Louis powiedział cicho, kładąc się na szerokim pniu.

\- Louis, zachowujesz się oschle odkąd wróciłeś z Lux z łąki. Powiedziała ci coś? To dziecko, ona papla bez sensu i-

\- Nic się nie stało. - Louis praktycznie warknął, akcentując każde słowo.

Harry pozostał cicho i Louis ochłonął, wzdychając cicho.

\- Przytul mnie. - mruknął w końcu cicho.

Harry przesunął się powoli na pniu i wstał, po czym oplótł klatkę piersiową Louisa jednym ramieniem, a drugie podłożył pod jego kolana i podniósł go. Louis wydał z siebie pisk, po czym zachichotał i objął ramionami kark bruneta.

\- Harry! Co ty robisz?!

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek, po czym zaczął iść wgłąb lasu, mrużąc oczy, kiedy promienie słońca, przedostające się przez korony drzew raziły go w oczy. - Zabiorę cię w jedno magiczne miejsce, co ty na to?

Szatyn skinął głową i oparł głowę o jego ramię, podziwiając, jak promienie słońca padają na jego opaloną skórę.

Wszystkie myśli zaprzątające jego głowę wyparowały i wtulił się mocniej w jego ramiona, składając na obojczyku pocałunek. Przecież i tak wyjedzie już niedługo, może jeszcze się zabawić, prawda?

***

\- Pięknie tu, wiesz? Cieszę się, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś. - Louis powiedział, kładąc się na soczyście zielonej trawie i układając głowę na udach Harry'ego.

\- To miejsce nie dorównuje twojej urodzie. - Harry mruknął nieśmiało, sięgając dłonią do policzka Louisa. Pocierał go przez chwilę, wpatrując się w jago oczy, a po chwili, przesunął dłoń na jego klatkę piersiową i splątał ich palce razem, pocierając kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. - Jesteś naprawdę piękny, Lou.

Szatyn zarumienił się i przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się świeżym, kwiatowym powietrzem i lekką męską wonią Harry'ego. Pachniał jak mężczyzna i Louis zdążył już pokochać ten zapach, naprawdę.

Dotarli pod tą wierzbę dziesięć minut temu i Louis nie wiedział, że istnieją tak piękne miejsca, jak to. Na środku niewielkiej łąki, pełnej stokrotek i innych małych kwiatków, stała wielka, rozłożysta wierzba i właśnie pod nią siedzieli, ale najlepszym było to, że ta łąka znajdowała się w środku lasu i to było tym, co zapewniało prywatność, przynajmniej według Louisa.

\- Jesteś pierwszym, którego tu przyprowadziłem.

Louis leniwie uniósł powieki i spojrzał na Harry'ego, ściskając jego dłoń. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jesteś wyjątkowy. - Harry powiedział prosto i Louis przechylił głowę, trącając nosem jego nagi brzuch (tak, Harry zdjął koszulę, bo było naprawdę gorąco i Louis też by to zrobił, ale nie chciało mu się wstawać). - Czułem, że mogę się z tobą tym podzielić... - wziął głęboki wdech i pochylił się, delikatnie całując Louisa w usta, po czym ponownie wyprostował się i spoglądał na niego z góry. - Znam twoją historię i pomyślałem, że podzielę się z tobą moją. Mam na myśli, opowiem ci o sobie. Nie będzie to za ciekawe, wiesz, życie wieśniaka i w ogóle, ale-

\- Nie jesteś wieśniakiem, Harry. - Louis przerwał cicho. - Kiedy wiem, że jest ktoś, w kim mógłbym się zakochać, po prostu próbuję go do siebie zniechęcić. - Mruknął, po czym zamarzł, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.

Harry zdawał się to wyczuć, bo ścisnął jego dłoń i pomasował ją kciukiem. - W porządku, kochanie. Nie mam ci tego za złe.

Kochanie, Louis uwielbiał zdrobnienia i czułe słówka, a na ustach Harry'ego brzmiały, jak pasja, czyli coś, co Louis znał.

\- Dobrze... więc może na początek opowiem ci w jakich okolicznościach spotkałem Liama... - Harry zaczął, uśmiechając się szeroko na wspomnienie tego dnia i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w głos Harry'ego, to, jak jego uśmiech był słyszalny w głosie, a chichot co chwilę wypływał z jego ust i Louis był naprawdę, ale to naprawdę przy linii zakochania się. Był u kresu.

Ale miał świadomość tego, że to wszystko nie będzie trwało wiecznie, tak, jak tego chciał. Zycie jest brutalne i on wiele razy się o tym przekonał.

Tak jak tydzień później. Siedem dni przed wyjazdem.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, więc tak; po pierwsze przepraszam za opóźnienia i wiem, że nie można na mnie liczyć i w ogóle, ale to były naprawdę komplikacje, które wyskoczyły nagle; w poniedziałek po prostu nie zdążyłam, więc to była moja wina, we wtorek nie miałam czasu skończyć, bo cały dzień mam zawalony, wierzcie mi, wracam ze szkoły i mam angielski do wieczora. W środę obiecałam na 100% wstawić i wiem, że znowu zawiodłam, ale we wtorek mój dziadek miał imieniny, a ja miałam angielski, więc nie mogłam pójść na imprezę, co poskutkowało tym, że pojechałam do niego w środę, a myślałam, że pojadę dopiero w piątek, jednak moja mama miała inne plany, do tego musiałam kupić prezent... ale dzisiaj W KOŃCU udało mi się skończyć ten pieprzony rozdział i jest... nie jestem zadowolona ze sceny erotycznej, ale reszta w miarę mi się podoba. Tekst może zawierać błędy, więc jeśli jakieś znajdziecie, śmiało piszcie... i jeszcze raz cholernie przepraszam, misiaki, nie zabijajcie mnie proszę ;(
> 
> PS. Jest to SMUT, czyli tekst +18 (oczywiście tylko pierwszy fragment).

\- Jesteś głupi. - Louis zachichotał, trącając palcem policzek Harry'ego.

Brunet zrobił oburzoną minę, ale dalej kontynuował rozbawianie Louisa swoimi głupimi minami i dziwnymi dźwiękami.

\- Kochasz to. - mruknął, wystawiając mu język i robiąc zeza.

Louis pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Ten chłopak był niesamowity. Wystarczyło, że powiedział, że znudziło mu się opalanie, a Harry już zaczął go zabawiać, zabierając pod wierzbę i wydając z siebie dziwne, zwierzęce odgłosy przez całą drogę.

Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech i sięgnął dłonią do jego loków, przebiegając przez nie palcami i zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Harry pochylił się w jego stronę mrucząc i przymykając powieki. - Ale z ciebie pieszczoch, co?

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, przysuwając się bliżej do niebieskookiego chłopca, po czym położył się na trawie, układając głowę na kolanach Louisa. Szatyn zachichotał, drapiąc go za uchem, ale nic nie powiedział, kontynuując przeczesywanie poplątanych loków.

Niesamowitym było, jak bardzo zmienił się przez ten cały pobyt na wsi. Nie tylko z wyglądu (opalenizna i w ogóle), ale głównie ze swojego zachowania, patrzenia na świat. Oczywiście, nadal nie miał zamiaru zbierać końskich kup, albo nosić jakąś rzecz dwa razy, bez uprzedniego uprania jej, ale za to uśmiech częściej widniał na jego twarzy, a serce zaczynało żyć od nowa.

Louis nigdy nie sądził, że zakocha się jeszcze raz, nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał. Po prostu myślał, że po tylu razach, kiedy jego serce zostało rozrywane na strzępy, w końcu da sobie spokój, a teraz, kiedy spotkał Harry'ego, który nosił skórzane kapelusze, za duże koszule rozpięte do pasa i stare kowbojki, jego serce znowu się obudziło. Louis szczerze sądził, że w końcu jej stracił, że przepadło, rozpadło się, a kawałki zostały rozrzucone w różne kierunki tego świata, ale tak nie było.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie miał zamiaru pozwolić złamać go sobie ponownie. Nie tym razem. I tak został mu tydzień do wyjazdu. Kiedy wróci jeszcze przez miesiąc będzie planował swoją przeprowadzkę do akademika (do najlepszego i największego pokoju, oczywiście), a potem będą studia i imprezy. Dlaczego miałby pamiętać jakiegoś tam Harry'ego ze wsi? Jasne, spędził z Harrym wspaniałe chwile, ale jaką miał pewność, że brunet go nie zawiedzie? Że nie zdepcze jego miłości, jak jego poprzednicy? Nie było mowy, żeby się na to pisał po raz kolejny. Zmienił się, jasne, ale nie zamierzał pozwalać swojemu sercu rządzić.

\- O czym tak myślisz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zerkając w dół na Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, sprawiając, że żołądek Louisa zwinął się. - O niczym istotnym. O przeprowadzce do akademika i w ogóle.

Oczy Harry'ego przygasły, a z jego ust wydostało się ciche 'och'. - No tak, za tydzień wyjeżdżasz. - mruknął cicho, spoglądając na szeroko rozpięte ramiona wierzby nad nimi.

Louis skinął głową, pstrykając Harry'ego w policzek tak długo, dopóki brunet nie uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając na niego.

\- Co jest?

\- Nic, tak sobie myślę, że nudno tu będzie bez takiej wymagającej królowej dramatu jak ty.

Louis otworzył usta w literkę 'o' i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym zmrużył na niego oczy i rzucił się na niego, chwytając pod żebrami. Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i zanim Louis zdążył zacząć go łaskotać, bruntet złapał jego nadgarstki w mocnym uścisku, obracając ich tak, że to on leżał na Louisie, przyszpilając jego nadgarstki do ziemi,

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, trącając nosem jego nos i odchylając głowę do tyłu, tak, że łatwiej było mu złączyć ich usta.

Harry jęknął, rozluźniając uścisk na nadgarstkach szatyna, po czym puszczając je całkowicie, żeby oprzeć się na przedramionach po obu stronach jego głowy, nie przerywając pocałunku, podczas gdy Louis zawinął swoje palce na karku bruneta, pociągając za małe kędziorki, które się tam znajdowały.

Harry uśmiechnął się poprzez pocałunek, liżąc dolną wargę Louisa i delikatnie wypychając swoje biodra w jego stronę, po czym jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy Louis objął jego biodra nogami. Szatyn rozchylił usta, wpuszczając do środka język Harry'ego i zasysając go. Brunet jęknął, a jego biodra automatycznie wystrzeliły w stronę Louisa, powodując u niego zgłuszony jęk.

Louis odsunął się od Harry'ego pierwszy, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na trawę, podczas gdy Harry podążył za nim ustami, przesuwając się wzdłuż jego szczęki, składając na niej delikatne, mokre pocałunki. Louis uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę bardziej w bok i czekając aż na jego szyi pojawią się usta Harry'ego, po czym jęknął, kiedy w końcu się tam znalazły. Louis zawsze miał słabość do pocałunków, zwłaszcza na szyi i ramionach.

Harry zassał kawałek skóry Louisa na jego obojczyku i wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, kiedy Louis jęknął głośno, wypychając swoje biodra i ciągnąc za jego loki.

\- Harry... - sapnął, chwytając go tak mocno, że Harry przestraszył się, że zrobił coś nie tak, dlatego oderwał się od jego obojczyka i spojrzał na jego zarumienioną twarz; błyszczące oczy, czerwone usta, zaróżowione policzki i przymknięte powieki.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zapytał automatycznie, składając na jego policzku pocałunek.

\- T-Tak, po prostu... - Louis wziął głęboki oddech, ciągnąc za loki, po czym spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. - Możesz mnie pieprzyć?

Harry wciągnął z impetem powietrze, kiwając nieprzytomnie głową, bo tak, kurwa, chciał go pieprzyć. - Tak, tak, tak, tak, kochanie. - wymamrotał, całując go i sięgając dłońmi do jego ud, żeby móc go podnieść, ale Louis chwycił jego ramiona, ściskając i kręcąc głową.

\- Tutaj, proszę. - wyszeptał cicho, a Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niżeli tylko kiwnąć głową i ścisnąć jego uda, po czym gładzić je. Wcześniej cieszył się, że Louis założył krótkie spodenki i mógł oglądać jego piękne nogi, ale teraz był po prostu wdzięczny, że mógł dotykać jego ciało, nawet ich nie zdejmując, bo nie bardzo przeszkadzały.

Louis sięgnął swoimi dłońmi do koszuli Harry'ego, rozpinając kilka ostatnich guzików i zsuwając ją z jego umięśnionych ramion z jękiem, po czym odrzucił ją i pozwolił swoim palcom podziwiać fakturę jego ciepłej, złotej skóry. Louis zawsze marzył, żeby mieć tak miękką skórę, ale żadne, nawet najlepsze i najdroższe kremy nie pomagały na jego blizny.

Harry przez chwilę podziwiał jak twarz Louisa marszczyła się w podziwie, zanim nachylił się, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Jesteś piękny. - mruknął, wkradając się dłońmi pod jego koszulkę i przesuwając je w górę, żeby móc chwycić jego sutki między opuszki palców.

Louis jęknął, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Harry'ego bo tak, jego sutki były jedną z wrażliwszych części jego ciała. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, całując Louisa i delikatnie podnosząc jego plecy, żeby ściągnąć jego koszulkę. Louis uśmiechnął się, odrzucając zbędny materiał i ponownie ułożył się na trawie, drżąc na uczucie delikatnych listków (które musiały spaść z wierzby) na swojej skórze. Westchnął cicho i pozwolił Harry'emu owinąć jego usta wokół swojego sutka. Bruneta zawinął język wokół jednego z sutków, delikatnie pieszcząc twardniejące ciało, podczas gdy jego druga ręka, bawiła się drugim sutkiem.

\- Harreh... - Louis mruknął, zawijając swoje palce przy jego lokach i pieszcząc skórę jego głowy. - Proszę, potrzebuję...

\- Shhh. - Harry uśmiechnął się, odsuwając się od jego sutków, żeby rozpiąć spodnie i zsunąć je z jego delikatnych ud, po czym naparł na jego biodra swoimi, wykonując koliste ruchy i wrócił do sutków, tym razem biorąc do ust drugi.

Louis zawsze przeżywał stosunek intensywnie i to nie zawsze w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zawsze czuł wszystko o wiele bardziej intensywnie, a jego ciało niemal natychmiast reagowało na każdy najmniejszy dotyk. Harry był delikatny i robił wszystko wolno, a Louis i tak odczuwał to tak, jakby był już po jednym orgazmie; bezbronny i wrażliwy. To było też powodem łez, które zebrały się w jego oczach, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny potarł językiem jego sutek.

\- Harry...

Harry spojrzał na niego w górę, odrywając się od sutków i złożył na jego ustach kilka pocałunków. Oczywiście, nadal był nowy w tych wszystkich sex-rzeczach, ale chłopak pod nim po prostu potrzebował zobaczyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak "kochać się", a nie tylko "pieprzyć". Tak więc zielonooki scałował łzy z jego powiek, sięgając w dół, żeby rozpiąć i pozbyć się własnych spodni, wraz z butami, po czym chwycił za bokserki Louisa, delikatnie ciągnąc je w dół, tak, żeby materiał wolno przejeżdżał po skórze Louisa.

Penis szatyna opadł ciężko na jego brzuch, sącząc preejakulat z główki i Harry po prostu nie mógł nie oblizać ust na ten widok. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zahaczył o coś bokserkami Louisa i zachichotał do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to buty chłopaka, których nie zdążyli zdjąć. Zsunął jednak najpierw bokserki do końca, a dopiero później, zgiął nogi Louisa w kolanach i zaczął po nich wędrówkę pocałunkami, zaczynając od ud, poprzez kolana, łydki, aż do kostek, po czym zdjął jego buty, muskając ustami jego stopy (były czyste, przecież to Louis, nie myślcie sobie).

Louis wyciągnął w jego stronę swoje dłonie i zadrżał, kiedy Harry potarł jego penisa materiałem swoich bokserek. - Proszę... - wyszeptał, ale to nie było dokładnie to, co chciał powiedzieć. Jego serce biło z zawrotną prędkością, a ciało drżało pod najmniejszym dotykiem i Louis wiedział, jaki rytm wybijało jego serce i ciało, ale nic chciał tego, chciał po prostu dobrego seksu, tak? Nic więcej, Harry jest świetny, jasne, ale przecież go nie kocha, to byłoby śmieszne. On jest pieprzonym wieśniakiem, to nie ta sfera, to nie...

\- Nie mamy nawilżacza.

\- Co? - Louis sapnął, chwytając się jego ramion.

\- Nie mamy nawilżacza, Lou, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić i... - Harry zaczął z przepraszającym spojrzeniem, ale Louis pokręcił głową.

\- T-To nic, możesz, uh, ślina, tak, um, mogę...?

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chowając twarz w jego szyi, żeby złożyć tam kilka pocałunków, zanim zapytał z chichotem; - Co?

\- M-Mogę obślinić, uh, t-twoje palce.

Harry jęknął i sięgnął do jego ust, badając ich kontur opuszkami swoich palców. - Jesteś taki niesamowity.

Zamknij się!, przemknęło Louisowi przez myśl, Kłamiesz!, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, gdyż jego serce zagłuszyło resztę jego myśli, a on sam jęknął, chwytając jego dłoń, rozchylając usta i owijając je wokół trzech palców Harry'ego. Brunet zarumienił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się razem na widok, który posiadał przed sobą.

Louis przymknął powieki, nie będąc zdolnym do tego, żeby patrzeć na Harry'ego, bo bał się, że zrobi coś, co go zniszczy. Przesunął językiem po palcach, zostawiając na nich sporą ilość śliny i pozwolił Harry'emu je wysunąć ze swoich ust, kiedy rozchylał dla niego swoje nogi.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, całując go w usta, zanim nie dotarł do jego penisa, liżąc kilka razy główkę na próbę i uśmiechając się na słonawo-gorzkawy posmak, po czym, zaczął obcałowywać wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, sięgając pomiędzy jego pośladki i potarł jego potrzebującą dziurkę, krążąc wokół niej, żeby ją nawilżyć, zanim wsunął pierwszy opuszek.

\- W porządku, Lou? - zapytał cicho, całując jego udo i spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, wyciągając do niego dłoń i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy ten złączył razem ich palce, układając ich dłonie na jego biodrze.

Zielonooki powoli wsunął palec do końca, bacznie obserwując twarz Louisa, a kiedy na jego twarzy nie wykwitł żaden grymas, uśmiechnął się, całując podstawę jego penisa i dodał drugi, wolno wsuwając go do środka i mrucząc na przyjemne ciepło i ciasnotę, które go powitało.

Louis jęknął, unosząc swoje biodra, żeby nie dopuścić, by palce Harry'ego trafiły w jego prostatę. Po prostu czuł, że są już blisko niej, a nie lubił, kiedy była dotykana w czasie rozciągania.

\- Jeszcze. - Mruknął chropowatym głosem, wyginając się w łuk, kiedy Harry dodał trzeci palec, kręcąc nim.

\- Dobrze, tak... ach! - Louis krzyknął, kiedy Harry przypadkowo trącił jego prostatę, odchylając głowę, żeby się uciszyć.

Louis zawsze był głośny, jeśli chodziło o seks, zawsze był naprawdę głośny, bo odczuwał wszystko dziesięć razy mocniej, ale żadnemu z jego byłych "chłopaków" się to nie podobało. Zawsze mówili mu, że ma być cicho, bo ktoś usłyszy, zawsze. Zwłaszcza Nick, kochał być brutalny, ale nie lubił słyszeć krzyków bólu, które powodował. Później, kiedy Niall i Zayn zaczęli się nim opiekować, Louis nadal się powstrzymywał, cały ten czas, nawet teraz. Z tą różnicą, że Harry to zauważył.

\- Lou? - mruknął, podnosząc się, żeby być z nim twarzą w twarz. - W porządku, skarbie?

\- Tak, jestem gotowy. - Szatyn wymamrotał, krzywo się uśmiechając i przyciągając do siebie głowę Harry'ego, tak, żeby ukryć się w jego szyi.

Harry odsunął się, szukając jego ust i składając na nich pocałunek, kiedy je znalazł. - Coś nie tak?

\- Wszytko okej, po prostu jestem gotowy. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając opuszkami palców po ramieniu Harry'ego i lekko naciskając na jego wystające obojczyki.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, dopóki nie pokręcił głową i nie schylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Louis westchnął z ulgą, kiedy Harry w końcu wyciągnął z niego palce i nie kontynuował tematu, przesuwając się pomiędzy jego rozłożone nogi. Chwycił uda i potarł je, spoglądając na jego twarz ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- J-Ja...um, nie mamy kondomów, Lou. - Mruknął, rumieniąc się i krzywiąc na to, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

\- Mam to gdzieś, po prostu... proszę. - Louis jęknął, sięgając do bicepsów Harry'ego i wbijając w nie swoje paznokcie, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego trochę niepewnie dodał. - Jestem zdrowy.

\- Nie, Louis, nie o-

\- Proszę. - Louis przerwał mu z naciskiem, pragnąc by wyższy chłopak po prostu już go pieprzył. Nie dostał porządnego pieprzenia od naprawdę długiego czasu (palcówki i używanie dildo się nie liczą).

Brunet skinął głową i napluł na swoją dłoń, przejeżdżając nią kilka razy po swoim penisie, po czym ustawił się przed dziurką Louisa i oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. - W porządku?

\- Tak... - Louis westchnął, uśmiechając się i zamykając oczy, kiedy poczuł główkę (wielkiego) penisa Harry'ego, wsuwającą się w jego ciasną dziurkę. Harry uśmiechnął się, chowając twarz w jego szyi i wysysając w tamtym miejscu malinkę. A Louis się nie opierał. Ta malinka i tak zniknie do wyjazdu. To tylko tydzień do wyjazdu, nic wielkiego. Wyjedzie i zajmie się swoimi sprawami, przecież nie będzie tęsknił za tym brudnym miejscem, nie? Będzie z powrotem chodził na masaże i do kosmetyczki. Będzie chodził na zakupy do najdroższych sklepów i podróżował do Paryża na śniadanie, a na obiad do Włoch. Będzie robił co tylko będzie chciał i kiedy chciał i wysoki wieśniak o czekoladowych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach nie będzie miał znaczenia, bo dlaczego miałby? To, że serce Louisa bije dziesięć razy szybciej, kiedy widzi jego uśmiech, nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Miłość nie istnieje, może i myślał, że jest na skraju zakochania, ale szczerze? Jak mógłby się zakochać w wieśniaku? On nie ma przed sobą przyszłości, nie ma nic.

A jednak ten wieśniak odbiera oddech Louisa za każdym razem, kiedy go widzi.

Chociaż jakie to ma znaczenie? Przecież tu dla niego nie zostanie.

\- Tak jest dobrze? - Harry zapytał, kiedy Louis wypuścił drżący oddech. Jego penis był już całkowicie otulony ciepłem Louisa i Harry praktycznie wstrzymywał oddech, przyglądając się zarumienionemu chłopcu pod sobą.

Louis powoli otworzył oczy, przesuwając swoje dłonie na kark Harry'ego i pociągnął jego głowę w dół po pocałunek. - Idealnie. - westchnął w jego usta. - Możesz się poruszyć. - dodał, kiedy Harry niepewnie drgnął, nie wiedząc, czy może się ruszyć.

Brunet skinął głową i wysunął się z jego ciała, jęcząc gardłowo na uczucie znikającej ciasnoty, po czym wsunął się z powrotem, uważnie obserwując błogi uśmiech Louisa rozciągający się na jego twarzy. Ten chłopak naprawdę kochał być na dole. Wyginał się pod każdym ruchem i dotykiem, łkał i wzdychał, i Harry naprawdę chciał zamknąć swoje oczy i rozkoszować się uczuciem jego ciasnoty, ale tak naprawdę nie mógł się do tego zmusić, bo Louis nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej, niż w tej chwili, czując wszystko całym sobą.

\- Ach!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Louis krzyknął, uczepiając się mocniej jego ciała i chowając twarz w jego szyi.

\- Lou... - Wyszeptał, kiedy chłopak zatopił zęby w jego skórze, jęcząc w nią i próbując się uciszyć, kiedy Harry zaatakował jego prostatę, jakby od początku wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. - Louis. - Harry powtórzył głośniej, ale szatyn przycisnął mocniej twarz do jego szyi, po czym jęknął, kiedy Harry zatrzymał ruchy swoich bioder.

\- Już będę cicho, obiecuję. - Mruknął rozpaczliwie, trzymając o blisko siebie i nawet nie zbyt kontaktując z otaczającym go światem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i po raz kolejny spróbował się odsunąć, łapiąc twa Louisa w dłonie. - Louis, kochanie. - wyszeptał, przy jego wargach, ocierając się o nie. - Jesteś wspaniały ze swoimi dźwiękami. Nie musisz... nie musisz się powstrzymywać, wiesz?

Louis przełknął, spoglądając w jego oczy, po czym spuścił wzrok na jego obojczyki, drapiąc je swoimi tępymi paznokciami.

\- Proszę, Lou, nie powstrzymuj się. Jesteśmy tu sami, nikt inny oprócz ciebie i mnie nie zna tego miejsca. - Harry dodał, przesuwając palcami po jego rumianych policzkach.

Louis niepewnie skinął głową i Harry uśmiechnął się, ponownie go całując, zanim z powrotem zaczął się poruszać.

Louis nie był pewny czy po tylu latach powstrzymywania się będzie mógł znowu przestać to robić. To nie tak, że nie chciał, bo chciał, ale nawet, kiedy sam bawił się ze sobą, powstrzymywał swoje dźwięki. Nawet, jeżeli cała posiadłość była pusta.

Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech i wplątał palce we włosy Harry'ego, rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie i próbując po prostu czuć. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował obie jego powieki, kiedy tylko szatyn zamknął oczy i głośno jęknął, gdy Harry po raz kolejny trafił w jego prostatę.

\- Tam, tam, tam, tam, tam, Harry, właśnie tam-och! - Louis zaczął mamrotać, wyginając się w łuk i nadstawiając swoją szyję tak, że Harry miał do niej łatwy dostęp, więc przyłożył do niej swoje usta, dziobiąc go. - Tak dobrze. - westchnął cicho, szukając jego ust i gryząc je, kiedy tylko pojawiają się w jego zasięgu. - Mocniej, proszę.

Harry skinął nieprzytomnie głową, przyspieszając ruchy swoich bioder i przesuwając dłonie na uda Louisa, żeby zahaczyć je o swoje biodra, podczas gdy Louis zaczął wydawać z siebie coraz to głośniejsze jęki i krzyki, i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, że ktoś tak drobny, może mieć tak donośny głos. Co nie znaczyło, że mu się nie podobało, bo jak najbardziej podobało. Wszystkie dźwięki wydawane przez Louisa, nawet te najdrobniejsze westchnienia, trafiały prosto do jego podbrzusza, tłamsząc się tam i skręcając.

\- Blisko. - Szatyn sapnął, zaciskając nogi na biodrach Harry'ego i napinając uda. Harry mógł dokładnie poczuć, jak jego drobne ciało drży pod jego dotykiem i kochał to, naprawdę, cholernie to kochał.

\- Jesteś piękny. - Harry warknął, ale z jego ust wyszło bardziej jęknięcie, niżeli warknięcie, kiedy zaczął wypychać biodra jeszcze szybciej i mocniej, byleby tylko zobaczyć jak ten chłopiec przeżywa ekstazę tylko dzięki niemu.

Louis podniósł biodra, żeby Harry mógł wchodzić w niego jeszcze głębiej i krzyknął głośno jego imię, niespodziewanie dochodząc na swój brzuch całkowicie nietknięty, kiedy Harry ponownie otarł się o jego prostatę.

Brunet przymknął oczy i dalej pieprzył go przez jego orgazm, dopóki Louis nie zaczął skomleć. Chciał się z niego wysunąć, ale szatyn pokręcił nieprzytomnie głową i chwycił jego pośladki, popychając go w siebie tak głęboko, że sam jęknął, odchylając swoją głowę, a Harry doszedł głęboko w nim, wgryzając się w jego ramię.

I wtedy Louis pomyślał, że tak naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu w sobie dojść. Nie bez prezerwatywy.

***

\- Hej, Lou?

Louis uniósł brwi, spoglądając na bruneta i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Po niesamowicie dobrym pieprzeniu (kilku rundach) oboje udali się do domku Harry'ego i tam zostali na noc, żeby rano zabrać się za malowanie go. Harry założył już dachówki (z małą pomocą Louisa) i wybrali kolor, który najbardziej pasuje do tego miejsca – lawendowy. Pojechali po niego na koniach do miasta, przy okazji kupując kilka produktów na obiad (Louis nadal nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że te konie uniosły cztery puszki farb i dwie siatki jedzenia, on by tyle nie uniósł, padłby przy jednej puszce (dlatego to Harry je przyniósł)).

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz firmy swojej mamy?

Louis westchnął, przenosząc wzrok na swój pędzel i schylił się, żeby zamoczyć go w farbie, po czym przyłożył go do ściany domu, przejeżdżając w górę i w dół kilka razy, po czym przesunął się trochę w lewo, powtarzając ruch.

\- Tak naprawdę jeszcze kiedy mój tata żył, ani on ani mama nie mieli dla mnie zbyt wiele czasu. - Zaczął, zagryzając wargę na kilka chwil. - Oczywiście przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jedli ze mną śniadanie, czy obiad, ale głównie siedzieli w firmie. Zwłaszcza w święta. A wiesz, w Boże Narodzenie mam urodziny.

Harry kucnął przed puszką z farbą i zamieszał ją, nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz obchodziłem moje urodziny. Oni przestali to robić, więc ja też przestałem. Jay przypomniała sobie o nich jakieś dwa lata temu i zaczęła kupować mi jakieś rzeczy, ale ja i tak zawsze je wyrzucałem... przyjmowałem tylko prezenty od Zayna i Nialla, pod warunkiem, że były na Święta, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie były i wiedziałem to. - kontynuował, przecierając wierzchem dłoni swoje spocone czoło. - Chodzi mi o to, że ta firma zawsze była jak ich drugie dziecko, ale to z nią spędzali więcej czasu i po prostu zawsze jej nienawidziłem. Wykończyła mojego ojca. Wiesz, że zmarł z przepracowania, a mama zawsze mówi, że to zawał? To żałosne.

\- Przykro mi. - Harry mruknął, spoglądając na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Niepotrzebnie, tak już jest. Ona w ogóle przestała się do mnie odzywać i widywałem ją raz na trzy miesiące, bo cały czas przebywała w firmie, do tego jeszcze chce, żebym ja też był w tym biznesie. - zatrzymał się na chwilę, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Ale ja nie chcę skończyć jak ojciec, marzę o tym, żeby robić to, co kocham – muzykę.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry skinął głową, wyciągając pędzel z puszki z farbą, po czym stanął obok Louisa i objął go w tali, po czym zaczął malować obok niego. - Śpiewasz?

\- Tak, ale wiesz... bardziej gram, bo mój głos brzmi dziwnie. Jest taki piskliwy i w ogóle. - Louis wyjaśniła, posyłając mu uśmiech.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi.

\- Co? - Louis uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi. Cokolwiek, chcę usłyszeć. - Harry powiedział, pochylając się, żeby pocałować go w policzek. - Jestem pewien, że śpiewasz niesamowicie.

\- Ja nie... wcale nie, naprawdę mój głos jest piskliwy, Harry. - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Sam to ocenię, Lou. No dalej, pokaż mi swój talent. - Harry mruknął, odkładając swój pędzel do puszki z farbą, po czym stanął za Louisem, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i oplatając jego talię swoimi silnymi ramionami.

Louis westchnął i skinął głową. - Ale się nie śmiej.

Harry pocałował go w ramię i przejechał nosem po jego policzku, żeby zapewnić go, że nawet nie parsknie.

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę nad piosenką, aż zdecydował się na tą, którą napisał ostatnio. Nie rozumiał jej i jej słów, ale ona sama do niego przyszła i prosiła o napisanie, więc co innego mógł zrobić? Zwykle rozumiał swoje teksty, tym razem było inaczej.

I've been praying on my knees (tłum. Modliłem się na kolanach).  
And my eyes are dirty pages on the street (tłum. I moje oczy są brudnymi stronami na ulicy).  
And that bee sting on your heart (tłum. A to żądło pszczoły na twoim sercu ).  
Won't stop the rain from coming down (tłum. Nie powstrzyma deszczu od padania).  
Tonight in this house we drown (tłum. Dziś wieczorem utoniemy w tym domu).

Louis zaczął cichym, niepewnym głosem. Harry przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się w jego ramię, przyciskając do niego swoje usta.

As I watch the stars align (tłum. Gdy oglądam układające się gwiazdy).  
And I keep the moon by my side (tłum. I trzymam Księżyc u swego boku).  
And as the fever starts to break (tłum. I gdy gorączka zacznie rozkładać).  
I'll dig a hole for you (tłum. Wykopię dla ciebie dół).  
And it would bury us (tłum. Który mógłby nas pochować).  
While we turn into dust (tłum. Gdy zmienimy się w pył).

Dłoń Louis zaczęła drżeć, kiedy malował dom Harry'ego i szatyn nie miał pojęcia, czy to dlatego, że te słowa zaczynały być dla niego zrozumiałe, czy dlatego,że Harry zaczął składać na jego szyi miękki pocałunki.

On the white wings of God. (tłum. Na białych skrzydłach Boga).

Louis pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść z pędzlem schowanym w pięści i odchylił swoją głowę, układając ją na ramieniu Harry'ego.

I've been digging up the bones (tłum. Wykopywałem kości).  
And your body is a dirty ant hill on the lawn (tłum. A Twoje ciało jest brudnym wzgórzem mrówek na trawniku).  
And I swear to God (tłum. I przysięgam na Boga).  
You are my iron light (tłum. Jesteś moim żelaznym światłem).  
And I am your dark tonight (tłum. A ja jestem twoim ciemnym wieczorem).

Harry sięgnął dłonią do ręki Louisa i wyjął pędzel z jego dłoni, wrzucając go do puszki z farbą, po czym, splątał razem ich palce i ułożył na brzuchu szatyna.

As I watch the stars align (tłum. Gdy oglądam układające się gwiazdy).  
And I keep the moon by my side (tłum. I trzymam Księżyc u swego boku).

And as the fever starts to break (tłum. I gdy gorączka zaczyna rozkładać).  
I'll dig a hole for you (tłum. Wykopię dla ciebie dół).  
And it would bury us (tłum. Który mógłby nas pochować).  
And we'll turn into dust (tłum. I zmienimy się w pył)...

Harry powoli obrócił Louisa w swoją stronę, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i spoglądając w jego błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki.

\- On the white wings of God (tłum. Na białych skrzydłach Boga). - Louis zakończył szeptem, wzdychając tęsknie.

Harry pochylił się w jego stronę, łącząc ich usta razem i miękko go całując. - Jesteś niesamowity, Lou. - wyszeptał przy jego ustach, ledwo je muskając. - Nie powinieneś rezygnować z muzyki na rzecz firmy swoich rodziców, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się, całując Harry'ego w policzek, po czym z powrotem chwycił pędzel i zaczął malować. - No dalej, Hazz, chcemy to dzisiaj skończyć, nie?

\- Powinieneś studiować to, co kochasz, ale może uda ci się pomóc swojej mamie, co? Spójrz, Louis, mówisz, że twoja mama siedzi cały czas w firmie, ale pomyśl o tym, że przecież ona może skończyć, jak twój ojciec, a tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda?

I tak, Louis nigdy o tym nie myślał. Jasne, nienawidził jej i okej, czasami miał chwile, że życzył jej najgorszego, ale, kurwa, to była jego matka i tak, nie zasługuje na to miano, ale matkę ma się tylko jedną, a jemu została tylko ona.

\- J-Ja...

\- Mam na myśli, nie rezygnuj ze swoich marzeń, ale pomyśl nad tym, żeby... może spróbuj pomyśleć nad dwoma kierunkami? Wiesz, ona...

\- Nienawidzę tej firmy, Harry. - Louis powiedział stanowczo, spoglądając na bruneta smutnym wzrokiem. - Ale zastanowię się nad tym, dobrze? Nie wiem... masz rację, nie chcę, żeby tak skończyła, ale nie chcę też musieć tam być całymi dniami, to nie tego pragnę.

\- Rozumiem cię, Lou. Ja też nie pragnę być tu całe życie, ale nie zostawię mamy samej, bez nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Sama nie poradzi sobie z polem i zwierzętami. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami. - Chciałbym wyjechać na studia, ale nie wiem, czy mi się to uda, boję się, że mama sama sobie nie poradzi.

Louis skinął głową i westchnął. Chciałby mieć taką relację ze swoją mamą, jak Harry ma ze swoją.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć, Harry. Zawsze wiedziałem, że pójdę na muzykę, może pójdę na oba kierunki... nie wiem, nie jestem zbytnio zainteresowany firmą cateringową, nawet, jeżeli to największa firma kateringowa na świecie.

\- Po prostu nie pozwól swojej mamie upaść, Lou, wszystko może się jeszcze naprawić, wiem, że ona chce wszystko naprawić.

Louis chciał prychnąć, ale tego nie zrobił. Skinął tylko głową i w ciszy wrócił do malowania, od czasu do czasu dzieląc z Harrym bijatykę na farbę i kilka całusów.

***

Kiedy chłopcy skończyli malować, był wieczór i zdecydowali, że pójdą do domu Anne, żeby zjeść kolację z innymi. Okazało się, że wszyscy siedzą na ganku, więc po prostu dołączyli do nich, uśmiechając się przez cały czas.

Anne i Jay uznały, że ognisko będzie dobrym pomysłem, więc Harry i Liam zaczęli ustawiać jakieś pnie ściętych drzew w koło, a na środek ułożyli małe drewienka, po czym polali je jakimś płynem i podpalili. Anne i Jay w tym czasie przyniosły jedzenie, a Zayn i Niall stolik i sztućce, żeby można było przygotować kiełbaski. Louis uznał, że nie może zrobić nic innego, jak pójść po coś do picia, więc to zrobił, przynosząc ze swojego pokoju dwie ostatnie Pepsi, które mu zostały. Niezbyt się nachodził, ale w końcu też pomógł, tak?

Kiedy ognisko było już rozpalone i wszystkie rzeczy przyniesione, usiedli na pniach i każdy wziął sobie patyk, nabijając na niego kiełbaskę (bądź pianki, w przypadku Nialla) i nadstawił nad ogień.

Właściwie, Louisowi się podobało, jasne, jego spodnie się pobrudziły, ale nie bardzo go to interesowało w tamtej chwili.

Zauważył, że Liam zaprzyjaźnił się z Zaynem i Niallem, a Jay nie ma już takich wielkich worków pod oczami, jakie miała, kiedy tu przyjeżdżali i cóż, ten wyjazd chyba zrobił dobrze im wszystkim.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, opierając się o ramię Nialla i śmiejąc się z kawałów Zayna i Liama, którzy toczyli na nie bitwę. Było zabawnie i Louis cholernie żałował, że od początku tak nie było, ale hej! Człowiek uczy się na błędach, nie?

Louis nie wiedział, która była godzina, kiedy jego oczy zaczęły się kleić, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Chciał się odwrócić i automatycznie zapytać Harry'ego, czy mogą już iść spać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że po pierwsze; to nie powinna być pierwsza rzecz, o której powinien myśleć, bo kurwa, był samodzielny, nie jest zależny od Harry'ego, czy coś, a po drugie, Harry'ego nigdzie nie było.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Liama. - Liam, wiesz gdzie jest Harry?

Liam zerknął na niego z uśmiechem i skinął głową. - Poszedł po więcej kiełbasek z twoją mamą.

\- Dzięki. - Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech i ruszył za dom, gdzie wiedział, że była spiżarnia.

Obszedł budynek i stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiami, już chwytając klamkę, żeby je otworzyć, kiedy usłyszał głos swojej matki.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim, Harry?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo... co? O czym Harry miał z kim rozmawiać?

\- Tak, rozmawiałem. Powiedziałem, żeby nie rezygnował z tego o czym marzy, ale żeby pomyślał nad pomaganiem ci... On nie chce, żebyś skończyła jak jego ojciec, Jay. Gdybym nie powiedział, że możesz tak skończyć, nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle obiecał to przemyśleć, a to zrobił... zaczął rozpatrywać dwa kierunki.

Louis sapnął, potrząsając głową, bo nie, proszę, niech to nie okaże się...

\- Dziękuję, nie sądzę, żeby posłuchał kogokolwiek innego, Harry. Mógłbyś może jakoś upewnić się, że pójdzie na zarządzanie?

\- Jay, on ma marzenia, wiesz? On nienawidzi tej firmy... ale ja... - westchnienie. - Obiecuję, że postaram się przekonać go do tej decyzji.

\- Dziękuję, Harry i pamiętaj, że odpowiednio cię za to nagrodzę.

I nie. Louis po prostu nie mógł, po prostu... dlaczego... nie.

Szatyn zrobił kilka kroków w tył, po czym po prostu zaczął biec, zwalniając , kiedy mijał ognisko.

\- Lou? Znalazłeś go? - Zayn zawołał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, powiedział, że jeszcze zostanie... jestem zmęczony, pójdę spać, okej? - Louis mruknął słabym głosem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Niall zapytał, spoglądając na niego niepewnie i Louis po prostu chciał płakać, nie wiedział, dlaczego, bo Harry przecież nic nie znaczył, ale chciał, tak bardzo chciał płakać.

\- Tak, po prostu jestem zmęczony tym dniem... wiesz, malowanie i tak dalej. - Louis skłamał, posyłając im krzywy uśmiech. - Dobranoc. - powiedział jeszcze, zanim nie ruszył w stronę ganku, przechodząc przez niego i wbiegając do domu.

\- Wyglądał dziwnie. - Zayn powiedział powoli ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Niall skinął głową i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry z uśmiechem idzie z Jay, niosąc tacę z kiełbaskami.

\- Gdzie Louis? - Zielonooki zapytał, posyłając im uśmiech i siadając obok Liama naprzeciwko Zayna i Nialla.

Niall otworzył usta i po chwili je zamknął, marszcząc brwi i wymieniając z Zaynem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. - Poszedł cię poszukać, a kiedy wrócił powiedział, że idzie się położyć, a ty powiedziałeś, że jeszcze zostajesz. - powiedział, przecierając twarz dłonią.

\- On nie... nie widziałem się z nim. - Harry wyszeptał, kręcąc głową.

Zayn wstał i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Pójdę do niego. Niall?

Blondyn skinął głową i również wstał. - Dobranoc. - mruknął, idąc za Zaynem do domu.

I tak, wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy zobaczyli, że Louis jest w ich pokoju, a nie w pokoju Harry'ego, tak jak ostatnio, leżąc zawinięty w kołdrę, tyłem do drzwi.

Oboje wymienili smutne i zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym rozebrali się i weszli pod kołdrę do swojego przyjaciela, uprzednio dobrze zamykając drzwi i objęli go ramionami, wzdychając ze smutkiem, kiedy chłopak przylgnął do nich, nie chcąc być sam.

Nie zamierzali go męczyć, bo wiedzieli, że sam prędzej, czy później im powie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że coś musiało się stać, a oni musieli wiedzieć, co.

***

Louis od rana unikał i Harry'ego i swojej matki (z tym drugim to akurat nie było różnicy, prawie zawsze ją unikał). Kiedy się obudził Zayn i Niall przytulali go, głaszcząc jego włosy i plecy i po prostu sprawiając, że czuł się kochany.

Udało mu się unikać Harry'ego do południa, dokładniej do obiadu, na który miała przyjść Lou i Lux, a Louis pomyślał, że pospaceruje sobie i poukłada wszystkie myśli, które plątały się w jego głowie. Bo kurwa, mógł od razu zorientować się, że to podejrzane, że Harry od razu zapytał go o firmę i nakłaniał do zadbania o matkę... kurwa, był taki głupi. Do tego Jay go przekupiła... cholera, Louis był ciekawy ile wziął ten pieprzony wieśniak za nakłanianie go do kierowanie tym gównem. Sto tysięcy? Dwieście? Milion?!

Louis był cholernie zły i całe jego ciało bolało i kurwa, on nawet nie miał pojęcia dlaczego... pamiętał, jak czuł się, kiedy Zack go oszukał, czy Tony, ale kurwa to bolało bardziej, tak cholernie bardzo.

Harry znalazł go wściekle rzucającego kamienie do jeziora niedaleko domu.

\- Hej, Lou. - mruknął, posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech. - Wszystko w porządku?

Louis odwrócił się, mierząc go wzrokiem i cholera, tak bardzo chciał przypierdolić mu kamieniem prosto w jaja, żeby chociaż trochę poczuł jego ból.

\- Tak, wszystko jest kurwa zajebiście. - warknął, powstrzymując się przed rzucanie w niego kamieniem i zamiast tego rzucił w wodę.

Harry zrobił niepewny krok w jego stronę. - Powiesz, co jest nie tak? - zapytał i Louis nawet usłyszał troskę w jego głosie.

Acha, niezły aktor.

Szatyn odwrócił się i zacisnął pięści po obu stronach swojego ciała. - Ile ci zapłaciła, co? - warknął, zaciskając szczękę.

Harry uniósł brwi i cofnął się o krok. - Kto?

\- Moja matka! Ile zapłaciła ci za to, żebyś mnie przekonał do kierowania firmą?! Milion?! Dwa?! Ile ci kurwa zapłaciła za tą całą szopkę!!!

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Chłopak pokręcił głową, zamykając usta, po czym westchnął, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. - Louis, to nie tak, jak myślisz, pro-

\- A JAK, KURWA?! To nie tak jak myślę?! Wystarczająco słyszałem wczoraj! Było mi przykro, że kiedykolwiek traktowałem cię jak śmiecia, Harry, naprawdę było mi przykro, ale to ty traktowałeś mnie jak pracę, ona ci płaciła za to wszystko, co?! Za pieprzenie mnie też ci zapłaciła?! Dała ci jakiś bonus?! No ODPOWIEDZ MI!!!!

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Louis to nie tak, ona.... kurwa Louis, ona po prostu chciała, żebym z tobą porozmawiał, nie, żebym cię skrzywdził... nie chciałem żadnej zapłaty, ale kiedy powiedziała, że może dać mi w zamian materiały do budowy domu, żebym mógł wybudować dla mamy nowy i...

\- I CO?! I dlatego się zgodziłeś?! Dlatego pieprzyłeś mi te wszystkie głupie teksty, tak?! Te wszystkie żałosne rzeczy, które wiesz, że nie są prawdą! Och, bo biedny Louis uwierzy w każdą piękną rzecz, którą mu się powie! 'Jesteś piękny, Louis'. - Szatyn przedrzeźnił, czując, jak jego oczy się szklą. - 'Jesteś, kurwa, wspaniały'! Fajnie było pieprzyć syna jednej z najbogatszych kobiet na świecie, tak? I co pewnie kiedy chciałeś, żebym cię pieprzył, to wcale nie byłeś prawiczkiem, nie?! Ty pierdolony kłamco! Wiadomym było, że wieśniaki są kurwa zachłanne na kasę! Dziwie się, że nic nie ukradliście! Czekaj kurwa, wrócę do domu i wszystko sprawdzę!!!

Oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami, bo nie, kurwa, on nigdy nie zrobiłby tego Louisowi.

\- Nie chciałem cię zranić, Lou! Nie przyjmę nic od twojej matki, jeśli o to chodzi! Proszę, błagam, uwierz mi, że nie zrobiłem tego dla pieniędzy, kurwa, Louis!

Louis uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, kiedy jego łzy zaczynały przysłaniać mu widok. - MAM W DUPIE, CO ZROBISZ! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, PIERDOLONY WIEŚNIAKU! NIGDY WIĘCEJ SIĘ DO MNIE NIE ZBLIŻAJ! - Louis krzyknął, odwracając się, żeby stamtąd wybiec. - Nigdy nie powinienem był upaść tak nisko, żeby w ogóle patrzeć na wieśniaka, jakim jesteś. - prychnął jeszcze.

\- TY PIEPRZONY PALANCIE, NIE ZROBIŁEM TEGO DLA PIENIĘDZY! KOCHAM CIĘ, IDIOTO! POMYŚLAŁEM, ŻE BĘDZIESZ SZCZĘŚLIWSZY, KIEDY ZACZNIESZ SPĘDZAĆ WIĘCEJ CZASU ZE SWOJĄ MATKĄ I MOŻE POMYŚLISZ O TYM, ŻEBY...

\- Żeby, co?! Żeby zostać?! Jakbyś nie zauważył, to pierdolone pustkowie, nie ma tu nawet uniwersytetów! I co?! Kurwa, naprawdę chcesz zarobić... powiem jej, że powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, może dostaniesz dodatkowy milion! - Louis krzyknął przez płacz. - NIENAWIDZĘ I CIEBIE, I JEJ! - wydarł się, odbiegając w stronę domu.

Obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli na to, żeby ktoś go skrzywdził, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że będzie musiał się ochraniać przed własną matką.

Biegł przed siebie, nie zważając na ciało Harry'ego, które z rozpaczy upadło na ziemię i skuliło się, a głośny szloch wydobył się z jego gardła, potrzebował być sam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Przepraszam.... :(
> 
> PS. Został nam już tylko epilog, kochani <3

Pierwszy dzień był najgorszy.

Po tym, jak Louis opuścił Harry'ego, pobiegł do stajni, gdzie, jak się okazało, byli Zayn, Niall i Liam, szczotkujący końskie grzywy, ale szatyn tak naprawdę nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, wbiegając do boksu Storma i wsiadając na niego. Siodło nadal było na jego grzbiecie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Harry, albo reszta, próbowali zabrać go na poranną przejażdżkę. Nie zważał na krzyki chłopców, kiedy pozwolił koniu zabrać się w miejsce, które byłoby ciche. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach nawet, kiedy kulił się na drzewie, przytulając do pnia i próbując zapomnieć o zielonych, błyszczących tęczówkach nawiedzających jego umysł odkąd w ogóle tam przybył. Tak zasnął, nie znaleziony przez nikogo.

Kiedy obudził się, łzy na nowo utorowały sobie drogę po jego suchych już policzkach, a ciało zaczęło drżeć. Został tam całą noc, patrząc w gwiazdy i cały czas zadając sobie pytanie 'dlaczego?'. Bo dlaczego kurwa to spotykało zawsze jego? Naprawdę aż tak sobie na to zasłużył?

Przecież nie był zakochany, prawda? To nie możliwe. Boli tylko dlatego, że myślał, że jego matka naprawdę chciała poprawić ich relacje, ale jak widać sama nic nie umie zrobić, jedyne co potrafi, to rozdawać kasę w zamian za robotę. Jak ona w ogóle mogła zrobić mu coś takiego?! Jak mogła posunąć się do czegoś takiego?! Co z niej za matka?!

Okej, Louis zawsze wiedział, że ona nie jest tak miała i dobra, na jaką wygląda, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie myślał, że mogłaby mu zrobić coś takiego. Wcześniej nie chciał nazywać jej matką, teraz nie chciał już z nią nawet mieszkać.

Łzy przestały płynąć po jego policzkach dopiero w południe, więc dopiero kiedy jego policzki wyschły, a ciało przestało się trząść wrócił do stajni. Tym razem jednak zrobili sobie ze Stormem spacerek.

Kiedy na jego widoku pojawił się dom i stajnia, Louis zadrżał, ale nie zatrzymał się. Podwórko, jak zauważył było puste. Stajnia także, ale przecież nie zamierzał w ogóle szukać kogokolwiek. Co, jeśli natrafiłby na tego wieśniaka, albo swoją wyrodną matkę? Nie bardzo miał ochotę na spotkania towarzyskie z kimkolwiek, a co dopiero z nimi.

Po tym, jak zdjął siodło i lejce ze Storma, nakarmił go i chwilę pogłaskał, wyszedł ze stajni i skierował się do domu, żeby zamknąć się w pokoju i nie wychodzić do końca pobytu. Nie było szans, żeby mógł teraz wrócić do domu, jego matka wszystko dokładnie zaplanowała. Poza tym, nie miał zamiaru w ogóle chodzić do jej pokoju i szukać kluczyków do auta.

Westchnął, próbując pozbyć się bólu w swojej klatce piersiowej. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż go czuł. W porządku, tak, był rozczarowany swoją matką, ale kurwa, nie był zakochany w tym wieśniaku. Po prostu nie i koniec.

\- Louis!

Szatyn podniósł wzrok ze swoich butów i zatrzymał się, spoglądając na ganek, na który właśnie chciał wejść, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

Jego matka stała w wejściu na ganek, tuż obok Liama, Zayna, Nialla i Anne, która najwidoczniej po usłyszeniu jej krzyku chciała zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Szatyn zacisnął dłonie po obu stronach swojego ciała, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które piekły go pod powiekami, a których nie miał zamiaru puszczać.

\- Lou, gdzieś ty był? - Zayn zapytał i Louis zauważył wyraźną troskę w jego głosie. Miał chociaż dwójkę prawdziwych przyjaciół.

Pociągnął nosem i wyprostował się, wiedząc, że będzie wyglądał na pewnego siebie, po czym wzruszył ramionami, ale nie ruszył sie z miejsca.

\- Boże, Lou, martwiliśmy się o ciebie! Szukaliśmy cię! Harry cię szukał! - Niall zawołał, marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu.

Louis prychnął, bo serio? Harry go szukał? Gdyby Harry chciał go znaleźć, to by go znalazł. Po prostu nie chciał i tyle. Pewnie i tak już dostał swoją zapłatę.

\- Cholera, Louis! Nie możesz tak znikać! Martwiłam się o ciebie! - Jay powiedziała, gestykulując rękami i Louis po prostu prychnął nie mogąc utrzymywać spokojnego wyrazu twarzy, co spowodowało, ze jedna łza spłynęła w dół jego policzka.

\- Martwiłaś się, huh? - zapytał drżącym głosem, ciężko oddychając. - Zabawne.

Kobieta uniosła brwi i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym westchnęła i pokręciła głową. - Jestem twoją matką, Louis, oczywiście, że się martwiłam.

\- TO NIE TRZEBA BYŁO PŁACIĆ TEMU WIEŚNIAKOWI ZA PIEPRZENIE MNIE TYLKO PO TO, ŻEBYM ZGODZIŁ SIĘ NA ZARZĄDZANIE! - szatyn wybuchnął, krzycząc i wymachując rękami, a jego głos łamał się przy każdym słowie. - NIE NAZYWAJ SIĘ MOJĄ PIEPRZONĄ MATKĄ, ROZUMIESZ?! NIE JESTEŚ NIĄ, NIE PO CZYMŚ TAKIM! NIENAWIDZĘ I CIEBIE, I JEGO!

Brunetka cofnęła się o krok, kręcąc głową i Louis zauważył, że łzy zebrały się w jej oczach. Fałszywe łzy, oczywiście. - Louis, to nie jest tak, jak...

\- A JAK, KURWA?! NIGDY NIE BYŁAŚ DOBRĄ MATKĄ, ALE TERAZ PRZESADZIŁAŚ, ROZUMIESZ?! ILE MU ZAPŁACIŁAŚ? MILION? DWA? TRZY? OCH, DODAJ MU JESZCZE GRATIS ZA TO, ŻE WYZNAŁ MI PIERDOLONĄ MIŁOŚĆ!

Zayn i Niall otworzyli usta, spoglądając na Jay z niedowierzaniem, podczas, gdy Liam i Anne, wymienili ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Brunetka tylko stała i kręciła głową.

\- Louis, kochanie, to nie tak, naprawdę.

\- Wiesz, co?! DAJ MU JESZCZE KILKA DODATKOWYCH TYSIĘCY ZA PIEPRZENIE MNIE! JESTEM PEWIEN, ŻE MU SIĘ SPODOBA, W KOŃCU MUSI WYBUDOWAĆ MAMUSI NOWY PIERDOLONY DOM! - Louis krzyknął, cofając się. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął rozdartym głosem, spoglądając na swoją matkę z obrzydzeniem. - Spodziewałem się po tobie wiele, naprawdę wiedziałem, że nigdy nie mogę ci ufać, ale nigdy, nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że zrobisz mi coś takiego... Zgodziłbym się, wiesz? Zgodziłem się na to, ale kiedy usłyszałem, jak mówisz mu, zę dobrze mu zapłacisz, po prostu nie. NIGDY NIE ZROBIĘ TEGO, CZEGO CHCESZ! BĘDĘ SOBĄ, WYPROWADZĘ SIĘ, PÓJDĘ NA STUDIA I NIGDY WIĘCEJ SIĘ DO CIEBIE NIE ODEZWĘ! - Louis pokręcił głową, dłużej nie powstrzymując łez i odwrócił się, żeby tylko uciec od jej widoku, po czym odbiegł kawałek, ukrywając się za stajnią, kiedy poczuł dwie pary silnych ramion, oplatających jego drżące ciało.

\- Ciii, kochanie. - Niall wyszeptał mu na ucho, całując go w czubek głowy.

Przynajmniej miał prawdziwych przyjaciół.

***

Następne dwa dni składały się z leżenia na łóżku i tępego patrzenia w zardzewiałe, stare okno.

Louis naprawdę doceniał to, że Niall i Zayn prawie nie zostawiali go samego, i nie wpuszczali do pokoju nikogo innego. Co prawda Louis kilka razy słyszał ich kłótnię z Jay, czy Harrym. Po jakimś czasie jednak te kłótnie zamieniały się w przyciszone rozmowy, których nie mógł usłyszeć.

Niestety we wtorek, dokładnie dwa dni przed wyjazdem Niall i Zayn postanowili zrobić mu małą przemowę, wyciągnąć go na dwór i trochę go, cóż, rozweselić. No dobra, przynajmniej próbowali to zrobić.

\- No dalej, Louis, musisz wyjść na dwór, niedługo wyjeżdżamy i co? No weź, nie bądź taki. - Niall jęknął, siadając na pośladkach szatyna, kiedy Louis leżał na brzuchu z twarzą w poduszce powtarzając "nie" jak mantrę. Zayn zachichotał obok, nawijając sobie na palec kolejne pasmo włosów Louisa.

\- Dalej, skarbie, nie pozwolimy, żeby ktokolwiek się do ciebie zbliżył, obiecuję. Tylko ty, ja i Niall, dobrze? Możemy iść na spacer do lasu, albo po prostu wzdłuż drogi... może znajdziemy coś fajnego? - Zayn spróbował, składając pocałunki na jego ramieniu.

\- Co fajnego można znaleźć na drodze pełnej gruzu? - Louis burknął i Niall zachichotał, schodząc z jego pośladków, żeby położyć się przy jego wolnej stronie.

Louis obrócił się na plecy i burknął po raz kolejny, zakrywając się kołdrą. - Nie chcę iść.

Zayn westchnął i położył głowę na poduszce, spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół. - Powinieneś... Louis cała nasza trójka wie, że coś do niego czujesz...

\- Zayn. - Niall ostrzegł, marszcząc na niego brwi. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz tego rozdrapywać. Nie, kiedy wszystko było świeże.

\- Nie, Niall, to prawda. Spójrz, Louis, za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy i prawdopodobnie już tu nie przyjedziemy, zważywszy na twój charakterek, ale pomyśl o tym, że może to naprawę nie jest tak, jak myślisz, przynajmniej nie, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego.

Louis zwinął nogi przy klatce piersiowej i zakrył kołdrą całą swoją głowę, wzdychając, kiedy ramiona Nialla się wokół niego owinęły. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać.

\- Louis naprawdę wiem, jak wygląda udawana miłość, wiesz, ile razy już się o tym przekonaliśmy, zwłaszcza ty, ale Harry nie wygląda, jakby udawał. To, czego nie wiesz, to to, że on praktycznie całymi dniami siedzi przy tym swoim domku i wpatruje się w jakąś dziwną plamę. I tak, jesteśmy na niego źli za to, że w ogóle coś takiego zrobił, ale Louis nie rezygnuj z niego tak łatwo, bo może to właśnie on jest tym jedynym. Pozwól sobie na miłość.

Louis zacisnął usta i wtulił się w ciało Nialla, pozwalając świeżym łzom zmoczyć swoje policzki. Tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby to była miłość.

\- Przemyśl to, Louis, bo kiedy zdasz sobie z tego sprawę za późno, jego już nie będzie, nie będzie już tą samą osobą. Dobrze wiesz, jak złamane serce potrafi zmienić człowieka.

***

Louis dokładnie wiedział, o jaką plamę chodziło Zaynowi, kiedy mówił o tym, że Harry wpatruje się w nią całymi dniami. To zdarzyło się w dzień, w którym malowali jego domek i Louis zaśpiewał dla niego piosenkę, w dzień, w którym się dowiedział.

Malowali domek Harry'ego i kiedy Harry po prostu wyszedł z inicjatywą zrobienia przerwy na całowanie, Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Kiedy Harry zaczął całować Louisa, szatyn zapomniał o pędzlu w swojej dłoni, a to był akurat pędzel, którym mieli malować drzwi i była to brązowa farba do drewna, i kiedy Harry pociągnął Louisa tak, że ten prawie wylądował na jednej ze ścian domu, pędzel wypadł mu z dłoni i uderzył w ścianę obok drzwi na niewielkim ganku, zostawiając na nim plamę. Oboje się z tego śmiali, ale później Louis zmienił plamę w uśmiechniętą buźkę, a Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby tak zostało i, cóż zostało, ale i tak z dalszej odległości wyglądało jak plama.

Jednak Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.

Louis czuł się cholernie rozdarty i taki mały, kiedy w końcu wyszedł z Zaynem i Niallem na spacer po polu. Ninawidził Harry'ego za to, że jeśli (w ogóle) go kochał to zrobił mu coś takiego i nienawidził swojej matki za to, że zrobiła mu coś takiego na wyjeździe, który miał naprawić ich relacje (przynajmniej według niej), ale chyba miała inne intencje.

Louis przeszedł swoje kolejne załamanie, kiedy byli na środku pola i dookoła była tylko pszenica. To nie był jakiś bodziec, który go ugodził, ale po prostu zdał sobie sprawę, że to była miłość. Odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół ze łzami w oczach, po czym upadł na kolana i płakał.

Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu złamać swojego serca i co zrobił? Ponownie na to pozwolił.

Ramiona Zayna i Nialla szybko znalazły się na jego ciele, trzymając go dopóki łzy same nie przestały płynąć w dół jego policzków. Szczerze mówiąc Louis uznał, że to było mu potrzebne i sprawiło, że teraz żywił do Harry'ego odrazę. On nigdy nie zrobiłby mu tego. Nigdy nie zraniłby go w ten sposób.

Kiedy w końcu pod wieczór wrócili do domu, Anne, Jay, Liam i Harry siedzieli na ganku, a kiedy ich zauważyli, Harry posłał Louisowi smutne, zranione spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się, za to Jay poprosiła, żeby dołączyli i zaraz przyniesie im herbaty.

Zayn i Niall najpierw wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, a dopiero potem spojrzeli na Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął przyjaciół na ławkę, po czym usiadł na kolanach Zayna, mierząc Harry'ego najbardziej beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek użył, a użył ich wiele, zważając na to, jak przez prawie dziesięć lat uczęszczał na Kółko Aktorskie i prawdopodobnie studiowałby aktorstwo, gdyby nie to, że muzyka kręciła go jeszcze bardziej. Ale zawsze może zrobić dwa kierunki, prawda? Życie stoi przed nim otworem.

Zayn i Niall ze smutkiem zauważyli, że Louis ponownie zamierzał zapomnieć o tym, co się stało i być chłodnym sukinsynem, ale nie mieli mu tego za złe. Każdy reaguje na złamane serce inaczej. Nie mieli prawa wałkować tego tematu, jeśli Louis tego nie chciał, bo to mogło tylko doprowadzić do czegoś złego, a tego nie chcieli. Wiedzieli, że Louis miał depresję, jeszcze zanim przyjechali, ale przez ostatnim tygodniu byli pewni, że już z nim lepiej. Że to Harry sprawił, że jest już dobrze, ale wszystko legło w gruzach.

To nie tak, że Zaynowi i Niallowi nie przeszkadzało, że Jay zrobiła Louisowi takie świństwo, albo, że Harry się na to zgodził, bo tak nie było. Wykrzyczeli im w twarz naprawdę wiele rzeczy, ale po wysłuchaniu drugiej strony, to naprawdę nie wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało dla Louisa.

Tak, czy siak Louis był chłodny i opryskliwy za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś go o coś zapytał, nawet do Zayna i Nialla, ale jego przyjaciele naprawdę go rozumieli. On po prostu chciał pokazać, że nie zabolało go to tak bardzo, jak zabolało go naprawdę. Chciał pokazać, że mu nie zależało.

I właśnie to bolało Harry'ego.

Zayn i Niall to wiedzieli, widzieli, jak jego oczy łypią na Louisa z tęsknotą, skruchą, miłością i niemą prośbą, ale wiedzieli też, że Louis naprawdę został zraniony i nie mieli prawa teraz przekonywać go do miłości Harry'ego. Sam musiał zdać sobie z niej sprawę.

***

Następnego dnia Zayn i Niall zabrali Louisa jeszcze raz nad jezioro, bo w końcu następnego dnia mieli wyjechać, prawda? Tak więc spędzili cały poranek na kąpaniu się z dosyć ciepłej wodzie i opalaniu się na kamieniach i, o dziwo, Louis uśmiechnął się kilka razy.

Po południu Zayn i Niall poszli spakować wszystkie rzeczy, a Louis powiedział, że potrzebuje pobyć trochę sam i ruszył w drogę przez las, żeby znaleźć się pod wierzbą, ale kiedy tam dotarł skulona postać już pod nią siedziała i Louis nawet nie zastanawiał się, kto to jest, wiedział, że to ten wieśniak, więc zatrzymał się, tak samo, jak jego serce, po czym schował się za jednym z szerokich drzew. Suche gałązki złamały się pod jego stopami i głowa Harry'ego podskoczyła, kiedy zaczął rozglądać się załzawionymi oczami po swoim otoczeniu. Louis mógł dostrzec zaczerwienione oczy nawet z tej odległości i jego serce ścisnęło się na ten widok, kiedy umysł krzyczał, żeby uciekł i nigdy nie wracał.

Ale Louis nie posłuchał go, uważnie obserwując, jak po policzku Harry'ego spływa pojedyncza łza i na swoim policzku poczuł własną, więc sięgnął do niego dłonią i starł ją szybko, po czym potrząsnął głową. Odwrócił się i już chciał odejść, kiedy usłyszał ten załamany, cichy głos.

\- Lou?

Głos Harry'ego załamał się na ostatniej literce, kiedy rozglądał się po lesie.

Louis nie poruszył się, czując jak jego serce zaciska się, pragnąc przy sobie ciepła Harry'ego.

\- Lou, t-ty... jesteś tutaj? - Harry wyszeptał, ocierając z policzków świeże łzy, czego Louis już nie mógł zobaczyć.

Szatyn zacisnął usta i oczy, powstrzymując się od krzyku, bo jego serce naprawdę cholernie bolało. Właściwie całe ciało go bolało. Tak bardzo chciał cofnąć czas i nigdy nie dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego, albo w ogóle nie poznać Harry'ego.

Pewnie wiedział, że Louis tu przyjdzie i dlatego tu był. Chciał po raz kolejny spróbować go oszukać. Louis potrząsnął głową i ruszył przed siebie uważając, żeby nie stawać na gałązki, a kiedy był wystarczająco daleko od wierzby, zaczął biec, pozwalając łzom moczyć swoje policzki. Nienawidził tego wieśniaka za sprawienie, że poczuł się kochany, a potem zdeptanie jego uczuć i bytu.

Po tym, czego i on i Jay się dowiedzieli, nadal nie mieli skrupułów, żeby go tak skrzywdzić. Co im takiego zrobił? Tak, był opryskliwy i chamski, ale nikt, nawet najgorsi ludzie nie zasługują na takie traktowanie.

Na złamane serce.

***

Następnego dnia wszyscy jedli śniadanie w ciszy. Wszyscy razem siedzieli na ganku i jedli jajecznicę; Harry, Liam, Anne, Zayn, Niall, Jay, Louis i nawet Lux i Lou przyszły, żeby się pożegnać.

Był naprawdę słoneczny poranek, ptaki śpiewały, a jedynymi dźwiękami, które wydawali, były odgłosy widelców uderzanych o talerze i od czasu do czasu prośba Lux, żeby jeszcze nie wyjeżdżali, albo przynajmniej niedługo wrócili.

Louis nie odezwał się ani słowem, uciekając do pokoju zaraz po śniadaniu, żeby sprawdzić, czy mają wszystko. On i Jay wyjeżdżali pierwsi, a Zayn i Niall mieli dojechać do nich później. Louis wolałby jechać z Niallem i Zaynem, ale Jay uparła się, żeby jechał z nią. Louis nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem i nie zamierzał, jeśli na to liczyła.

Harry również zniknął zaraz po śniadaniu i kiedy Louis i Jay pakowali się do samochodu nadal go nie było, ale Louis i tak nie miał ochoty na niego patrzeć. Nie po tym, co mu zrobił.

I chociaż jego serce mówiło mu co innego, zignorował je.

Tak więc po południu Louis był już gotowy do wyjazdu, pożegnał się z Anne (nawet posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, bo w końcu nie zawiniła, prawda? Przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiedział), Liamem (jemu uścisnął dłoń, bo chyba też nie bardzo wiedział, co jego przyjaciel robił), a z Zaynem i Niallem wymienił buziaki i kazał im przyjechać do niego od razu, jak wrócą, żeby zaplanować jego wyprowadzkę, na co Jay jedynie westchnęła, ale Louis ją zignorował.

Kiedy wsiadał do samochodu widział jeszcze postać Harry'ego, kiedy pracował na polu.

I on go niby kochał? Naprawdę? Gdyby tak było to by się starał, a on tego nie robił. Dostał zapłatę i resztę ma w dupie, Louis pomyślał, przecierając oczy, żeby łzy nie spłynęły po jego policzkach, kiedy kulił się na przednim siedzeniu, opierając głowę o szybę.

Dlaczego miłość boli tak bardzo?

***

Harry po raz kolejny grabił sadzonki na polu, kiedy Liam stanął za nim, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach i pocierając delikatnie.

\- Wyjechał. - powiedział cicho, kiedy po policzku Harry'ego spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

\- Wiem.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Tak więc to koniec. Szczerze mówiąc z jednej strony przykro mi, że już kończymy to opowiadanie, a z drugiej cieszę się, że mam już to za sobą (i tak nie wyszło tak, jak miało) i możemy zacząć coś nowego za niedługo.
> 
> Anyway, dziękuję wszystkim za serduszka, reblogi i wszystkie komentarze odnośnie tego opowiadania, bo nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mnie motywowaliście i poprawialiście mój dzień, tak więc nie będę przedłużać, bo pewnie już chcecie się dowiedzieć, czy będzie ten wasz upragniony happy end, czy nie, więc ostatni raz DZIĘKUJĘ i miłego czytania <3

Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął z uszu słuchawki, które dopiero co włożył, kiedy Jay zatrzymała samochód od razu za pierwszym zakrętem, czyli nawet nie kilometr od domu Anne, i rozejrzał się przez otwarte okno, nie dostrzegając żadnego powodu dla którego mogliby się zatrzymać, po czym spojrzał na nią beznamiętnym, pytającym wzrokiem.

Kobieta przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce, wyłączając tym samym samochód, po czym rozpięła pas i odwróciła się w stronę Louisa, lustrując go smutnym, tęsknym wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy tak urosłeś, co? - Mruknęła jakby do siebie, kiedy Louis uniósł brwi, po czym prychnął.

\- Kiedy ty całymi dniami zajmowałaś się firmą?

Kobieta westchnęła i skinęła głową. - To prawda, zaniedbałam cię.

Louis zaśmiał się sucho, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Dopiero się zorientowałaś? Jeśli to twój sposób, na granie zrozumienia swojego błędu tylko po to, żebym studiował zarządzanie, to możesz już skończyć.

Brunetka pokręciła głową i poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. - Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. Ja... cóż, tak jakby zrozumiałam, że nie mogę zmuszać cię do tego wszystkiego? Mam na myśli, oczywiście jesteś dziedzicem tej firmy, ale możesz zrobić z nią co tylko zechcesz, sprzedać, zmienić, poprawić, czy po prostu zostawić. To będzie twoja decyzja, Lou. Tak jak twoją decyzją będzie kierunek studiów.

Louis prychnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. - Nie wzbudzisz we mnie poczucia winy.

\- Nie zamierzałam. Wręcz nie chcę, żebyś studiował zarządzanie. To nie tak, że nie chciałam tego jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale rozmawiałam z Anne i Harrym, i to nie jest moja decyzja, Lou. Nie będziesz szczęśliwy z tą firmą, jeśli muzyka sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy – studiuj ją. Chcę twojego szczęścia. - Jay powiedziała, śmiejąc się do siebie smutno. - Wiem, że na to nie wygląda, zwłaszcza po tym, co ci zrobiłam, ale naprawdę tak jest. Jesteś moim jedynym dzieckiem, Lou, i nie chcę stracić cię przez moje błędy.

Louis westchnął cicho, odwracając głowę z powrotem w jej stronę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że miała łzy w oczach, które właściwie mogła udawać, ale naprawdę na to nie wyglądało.

I pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu Louis pomyślał, że może ona jednak miała serce.

\- Straciłam piętnaście lat z twojego życia, Louis. Nie chcę stracić kolejnych piętnastu. - Kobieta wyszeptała przez łzy, patrząc na Louisa przepraszająco. - Kocham cię, jesteś moim synem, Lou i naprawdę, naprawdę nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę, jeśli cię stracę.

Louis przyglądał jej się z otwartymi ustami i szklanymi oczami, kiedy przez jego głowę przelatywało tysiące myśli. Po tylu latach ją oświeciło? Po tylu latach, w których potrzebował jej najbardziej?

\- Wiem, że nie było mnie przy tobie, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebowałeś... - Jay kontynuowała, ocierając łzy z policzków jedną dłonią, a drugą sięgnęła do dłoni Louisa, które spoczywały na jego kolanach i ścisnęła je, kiedy szatyn nie poruszył się, żeby je zabrać. - Ale nigdy nie chciałam cię zranić. Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś cierpiał, Lou. Chciałam tylko, żebyś miał na wszystko; modne ubrania, buty, telefon, wszystko, czego pragną nastolatki w tych czasach, ale ty nigdy nie byłeś jak inni, zawsze to wiedziałam, Lou. Ty potrzebowałeś tylko miłości, a ja ci jej nie dałam. Tak bardzo przepraszam...

\- Mamo, - Louis załkał cicho, kiedy kobieta zaczęła niekontrolowanie trząść się i płakać.

Kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok i sięgnęła wolną dłonią do jego policzka, ścierając z niego łzy. - Och, kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam, wybacz mi, proszę.

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech ro rozpiął swój pas, rzucając się w jej ramiona pierwszy raz od naprawdę, naprawdę dawna. Nawet nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy go przytulała. Ale teraz oto jest w jej ramionach czując matczyną miłość ponownie.

Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie po tak długim czasie bycia osamotnionym przez własną rodzicielkę. Żałował tylko, że jego ojca już tutaj nie było.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Lou. - wymamrotała w jego włosy, trzymając go przy swojej piersi i całując jego mokre policzki.

Louis pociągnął nosem i skinął głową, śmiejąc się cicho, co kobieta odwzajemniła, patrząc na niego z miłością i Louis znowu poczuł tą matczyną miłość w jej oczach.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - mruknął cicho, uśmiechając się przez łzy i zachichotał, kiedy brunetka zaczęła całować całą jego twarz, mamrocząc jak bardzo żałuje tego, co się stało i, że już nigdy więcej go nie zostawi.

Oboje zostali w takiej pozycji przez następne kilka minut; ściśnięci ze sobą w tęsknym uścisku. Bo, cholera, Louis potrzebował swoją mamusię z powrotem, nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo tęsknił do tego momentu.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że Harry naprawdę cię kocha. - Jay powiedziała cicho, przebiegając dłonią przez jego rozczochrane, przydługie włosy, na co zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową przy jej ramieniu. - Od początku nie chciał robić tego wszystkiego; namawiać cię i w ogóle.

\- W takim razie dlaczego to zrobił? - Louis prychnął, odsuwając się od niej i wyjrzał przez okno, wciągając ciepłe, świeże powietrze.

\- Namawiałam go naprawdę długo, Lou. Chciałam, żeby po prostu przekonał cię, że to będzie dobry wybór. Ale wiem, że nie był i nigdy nie będzie. - Dodała, kiedy Louis odwrócił się w jej stronę z zaciśniętymi ustami. - Nie chcę, żebyś nic w sobie zmieniał, Lou. Nawet decyzji. A Harry był jedną z osób, która mi to uświadomiła, wiesz? Powiedział, że jeśli dalej będę tak postępować stracę cię, a tego nie chcę, Lou. Nigdy nie chciałam.

Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i wygiął palce, zagryzając wargę. - Ale zgodził się.

\- Dopiero, kiedy powiedziałam, że Anne przydałby się nowy dom. Ten niedługo zostałby zburzony, bo jest niebezpieczny, cóż, stanie się niebezpieczny za jakiś czas i zostaliby prawdopodobnie w tym małym domku, który wybudował Harry. Ale pomyśl, co stałoby się z koniami i innymi zwierzętami, Lou? Zostałyby oddane. A wiesz, jak bardzo i ona, i Harry je kochają i o nie dbają.

I kurwa, Louis nie pomyślałby nigdy, że to mógłby być powód. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym, że była taka opcja. Jasne, wiedział, że dom Anne to rudera, ale nie wiedział, że jest aż tak źle.

\- Dlatego Harry się zgodził. Ale tylko na rozmowę z tobą, a nie nakłanianie i manipulowanie tobą, Lou. Wierz mi, że nie udawał miłości do ciebie, jeśli powiedział ci, że cię kocha, to znaczy, że miał to na myśli.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Louis prychnął, zaciskając dłonie na swoich kolanach.

\- Ponieważ rozmawiałam z nim, Louis. Rozmawiałam z nim, powiedział mi to. Cholera, Lou, płakał na moim ramieniu i wiesz co? Nawet nie obwiniał mnie, ale siebie. Obwiniał siebie, ponieważ cię skrzywdził i nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Nie chciał nawet tych wszystkich pieniędzy na nowy dom i stajnie, czy oborę. On chciał ciebie. Chciał cię z powrotem. Chce cię z powrotem.

Louis pokręcił głową i spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Dlaczego myślisz, że ja go chce? Jest taki, jak inni, będzie mnie 'kochał' przez trochę, a później, kiedy się znudzi, znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego.

\- On cię kocha. Louis, czy wiesz, co to znaczy kochać kogoś naprawdę? On jest w tobie zakochany i wierz mi, że nigdy nie chciał cię zranić-

\- Ale to zrobił! - Louis warknął, przymykając oczy, żeby nie zacząć znowu płakać.

\- Nie chciał tego. - Jay powiedziała, patrząc na syna ze zrezygnowaniem. - On cię kocha, Lou. A ty kochasz jego. Nie uciekaj od niego, bo on może być właśnie tym jedynym, Boo Bear. Jestem pewna, że jest właśnie tym jedynym, daj mu szanse. Daj wam szanse.

Louis spojrzał jeszcze raz za okno i jęknął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co zaraz zrobi będzie najgłupszą i najlepszą rzeczą w jego życiu.

***

Harry schylał się po kolejną marchewkę i wyrwał ją z ziemi, wkładając do jednego z trzech koszy, kiedy usłyszał głos Zayna.

\- Czy to... Louis? - mulat zapytał, a szeroki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, kiedy Niall skinął głową, odzwierciedlając jego minę.

Harry poniósł wzrok i stanął prosto, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczył drobną sylwetkę Louisa, brnącą przez pole pszenicy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, żeby upewnić się, że to nie sen i potrząsnął głową, kiedy usłyszał krzyk swojego imienia.

Zayn i Niall zaśmiali się, kiedy Louis potknął się podczas swojego biegu, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo cholera, tak bardzo kochał tego drobnego chłopca. I, co on tu w ogóle robił, huh?

\- Harry! - Louis krzyknął ponownie i brunet zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył łzy na policzkach szatyna.

Louis pokonywał ostatnie metry, płacząc i uśmiechając się, i Harry naprawdę miał cholerny mętlik w głowie. Bo, co, do cholery się dzieje?

Louis nawet nie zatrzymał się, kiedy był już przy kędzierzawym chłopcu, zamiast tego wskoczył mu na biodra, owijając nogi wokół jego bioder i dłonie na karku, kiedy chował twarz w jego szyi, płacząc cicho. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...

\- Louis. - Harry wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem, chwytając go za uda i otulając go swoimi ramionami.

\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię. - Louis zaczął mamrotać, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i całując jego policzki. - Kocham cię. Tak, bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, Harry. - zapłakał, przyciskając swoje usta do jego i ignorując łzy, które nadal spływały spod jego powiek, mocząc twarz Harry'ego.

Harry zacisnął ramiona wokół jego drobnego ciała i zaśmiał się, przyciskając do ust Louisa kilka mokrych pocałunków. - Kocham cię.

Louis uśmiechnął się i zachichotał, ciągnąc za jego włosy. - Kocham cię.

Harry potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i zaczął obracać ich dookoła własnej osi, rozkoszując się śmiechem Louisa, kiedy chwytał się jego włosów i całował jego szyję.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Lou. Kocham cię. - mruknął, kiedy stawiał go na ziemi, nadal mocno trzymając go przy swoim ciele. - Jesteś moim wszystkim.

Louis trącił nosem jego nos i zaśmiał się, kochając jak te dwa słowa smakują na jego ustach. - Kocham cię.

I nawet, jeśli Louis nadal był sassy queen, to Harry kochał go takim, jakim był.

A co stało się później? Żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Louis zrobił sobie rok przerwy, żeby poczekać na Harry'ego ze studiami i pomóc w odbudowie domu dla Anne. Oboje zamieszkali w domku Harry'ego, cóż, teraz Harry'ego i Louisa, a Jay zrobiła sobie przerwę od firmy i również wyjechała na wieś do Louisa, pilnując firmę z odległości i odbudowując relacje "matka - syn".

A Zayn i Niall? Oni nie mogli zrobić nic innego, jak zostać z Louisem, bo przecież ktoś musi pilnować tego rozrabiakę, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował i hej! Kto mógłby służyć mu radą? Harry miał Liama, a Louis Zayna i Nialla, tak to działało.

Och i jeszcze Liam.

Liam poznał piękną dziewczynę niedługo po tym, jak dom dla Anne został odbudowany i od razu wpadł dla niej po uszy.

Bo nawet, jeśli zostaniesz zraniony wiele razy, nie powinieneś się poddawać i zamykać na innych, bo to, że jedna osoba jest zła, nie znaczy, że ta druga też taka jest. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy spotka się tą jedyną. Może minąłeś ją na ulicy i nie zwróciłeś na nią uwagi? Może przyjaźnisz się z nią od lat, albo mieszkasz tuż obok niej? Kto wie, wszystko jest możliwe.

Więc nie zmarnuj szansy, bo takowa zdarza się raz na milion.


End file.
